Talk:Let's Make Music (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D0B2:6F43:7939:4C0C-20190303020259
2005 was designated as: *International Year for Sport and Physical Education *International Year of Microcredit The year 2005 was the end of the International Decade of the World's Indigenous People (1995–2005). Évszázadok: 20. század – 21. század – 22. század 2005 Skočit na navigaciSkočit na vyhledávání 3. tisíciletí ◄ 20. st. • 21. století ◄◄ ◄ 2001 ► ►► Leden • Únor • Březen • Duben • Květen • Červen • Červenec • Srpen • Září • Říjen • Listopad • Prosinec Obsah Události V únoru V březnu V dubnu V květnu Červen Červenec Srpen Září Říjen Listopad Prosinec Věda a umění Nobelova cena Úmrtí Česko Svět Hlavy států Externí odkazy 2005 (MMV) byl rok, který dle gregoriánského kalendáře započal sobotou. Události| editovat zdroj Demografický vývoj v Česku 2005 Střední stav obyvatel 10 234 092 Narození 102 211 Zemřelí 107 938 Přirozený přírůstek - 5 727 Přírůstek stěhováním 36 229 Celkový přírůstek 30 502 Tento box: zobrazit • diskuse 2005 Doprava 2005 v loďstvech2005 v dopravě2005 v letectví Kultura 2005 ve filmu2005 v hudbě2005 ve fotografii Sport 2005 ve sportu Společnost 2005 v římskokatolické církvivolby v roce 2005 ← 2006 → 1. ledna Ukrajinský premiér Viktor Janukovyč oznámil v novoročním televizním projevu, že podá demisi. Janukovyč byl v opakovaném druhém kole prezidentských voleb poražen opozičním kandidátem Viktorem Juščenkem. Předsednictví Evropské unie převzalo Lucembursko. 3. ledna – Český státní rozpočet za rok 2004 skončil se schodkem 93,5 miliardy Kč. Schodek je o 21,5 miliardy korun nižší, než předpokládal návrh rozpočtu. Na jeho snížení má zásluhu vyšší příjem státu zejména z daní. 6. ledna – Ukrajinský nejvyšší soud zamítl stížnost Viktora Janukovyče, bývalého ukrajinského předsedy vlády, proti výsledku opakovaného druhého kola prezidentských voleb. Janukovyč v nich prohrál s opozičním kandidátem Viktorem Juščenkem. 9. ledna – Novým palestinským prezidentem byl dle očekávání zvolen Mahmúd Abbás. Získal 62,3 procent hlasů při volební účasti kolem 66 %. Jeho nejúspěšnější protikandidát, Mustafa Barghútí, obdržel 19,8 % hlasů. 14. ledna – Evropská sonda Huygens úspěšně přistála na povrchu Saturnova měsíce Titanu. Na Zemi vyslala přes mateřskou sondu Cassini snímky a další vědecká data pořízená během sestupu i po přistání. 15. ledna – Mahmúd Abbás byl slavnostně uveden do úřadu palestinského prezidenta. Ve stejný den rezignovali na protest proti údajným volebním machinacím v prezidentských volbách desítky členů volebních komisí. V nejnovějších srážkách bylo zabito 6 palestinských ozbrojenců a jedno izraelské dítě utrpělo těžké zranění při minometném palestinském útoku na osadu, kterou Izrael v rozporu s mezinárodním právem vybudoval v okupované Gaze. 20. ledna – George W. Bush složením přísahy zahájil své druhé období jako prezident USA. 24. ledna – Nový ukrajinský prezident Viktor Juščenko jmenoval do funkce premiérky kontroverzní vůdkyni opozice Juliji Tymošenkovou. Rusko již dříve vydalo na Tymošenkovou zatykač kvůli údajnému podplácení. Jmenování Tymošenkové bylo oznámeno v den, kdy je Juščenko na své první zahraniční cestě – oficiální návštěvě Ruska. 30. ledna – V Iráku proběhly volby do Prozatímního národního shromáždění. Odhady účasti se pohybují kolem 60 procent. V únoru| editovat zdroj 1. února – Nepálský král Gjánéndra vyhlásil v zemi výjimečný stav a ujal se na 3 roky sám moci. 12. února Palestinské militantní skupiny Hamas a Islámský džihád po rozhovorech s palestinským prezidentem Mahmúdem Abbásem odmítly podepsat formální závazek o příměří, fakticky však hodlají dodržovat klid zbraní v konfliktu s Izraelem. v Brazílii byla zavražděna americko-brazilská řeholnice a ochránkyně přírody a lidských práv Dorothy Stang. Její smrt přiměla brazilskou vládu vyslat do státu Pará rozsáhlé policejní a vojenské síly k uklidnění situace a zastavení dalších vražd, nelegálních záborů půdy a kácení pralesů. 13. února – Podle volební komise je vítězem iráckých voleb, které se konaly 30. ledna, aliance šiítských skupin, která získala 47,6 % hlasů. V 275členném národním shromáždění by měla obsadit 132 míst. Druhé místo obsadila koalice kurdských stran s 26 % a uskupení Američany dosazeného premiéra Ajáda Alávího je třetí se 14 % hlasů. Volební účast dosáhla 58 %. V sunnitské provincii Anbar však hlasovala jen 2 % voličů. 16. února – Kjótský protokol o omezení emisí skleníkových plynů vstoupil v platnost. – Komisař NHL Gary Bettman oznámil, že celá sezóna 2004 se kvůli probíhající stávce ruší. Ke zrušení sezóny profesionální sportovní soutěže kvůli odborářským sporům došlo poprvé v americké historii. 24. února – Palestinský parlament schválil novou vládu vedenou Ahmadem Kurájou. 27. února – Nejúspěšnějším filmem letošních Oscarů se stal film Letec s pěti trofejemi. – V Japonsku byl proražen nejdelší suchozemský tunel na světě v délce 26,5 km. Železniční tunel podchází pohoří Hako na trati z Tokia do Aomori na severu Japonska. V březnu| editovat zdroj 3. března – Americký miliardář Steve Fossett úspěšně zakončil sólový oblet Země bez mezipřistání nebo doplnění paliva. Jeho letadlo GlobalFlyer Virgin Atlantic přistálo na letišti Salina v americkém státě Kansas ve 20:48 SEČ po 67 hodinách a jedné minutě letu. Z tohoto letiště Fossett 1. března vzlétl. 4. března – V letošních českých filmových cenách Český lev se nejúspěšnějším snímkem stalo Horem pádem režiséra Jana Hřebejka, které obdrželo celkem pět ocenění (nejlepší film, režie, scénář, herečka v hlavní roli (Emília Vášáryová) a nejlepší plakát). Cenu za nejlepší mužský herecký výkon v hlavní roli získal Jaša Kulťasov za výkon ve filmu Král zlodějů. 8. března – Italský ministr zahraničí Gianfranco Fini požaduje, aby USA „identifikovaly a potrestaly“ osoby zodpovědné za střelbu na vůz s osvobozenou italskou novinářkou Guilanou Sgrenovou. Fini odmítl podezření Sgrenové, že se cílem americké palby stala záměrně, nesouhlasí však ani s americkým tvrzením, že vůz s italskými špióny a Sgrenovou jel příliš rychle. – Ruské zvláštní jednotky v Čečensku zabili vůdce čečenských separatistů Aslana Maschadova. 10. března – Český Nejvyšší soud zcela zprostil viny Michala Zítka, který v roce 2000 vydal český překlad knihy Adolfa Hitlera Mein Kampf (Můj boj). Zítko byl obviněn z podpory a propagace hnutí potlačujících lidská práva a odsouzen soudy nižšího stupně, Nejvyšší soud však dnes konstatoval, že obžalovaný neměl v úmyslu taková hnutí propagovat. 14. března – V Čínské lidové republice byl přijat zákon opravňující vojenský zásah v případě vyhlášení samostatnosti Tchaj-wanu. 15. března – Českého mobilního operátora Oskar Mobil koupila britská společnost Vodafone. – Na Labské boudě v Krkonoších bylo naměřeno 335 cm sněhu, což je nejvyšší dosud naměřená sněhová pokrývka v Česku. Labská bouda ovšem měří sníh jen od roku 1961, takže zde chybí záznamy ze zim bohatých na sníh v předchozích letech. (Tehdy měřily jen níže položené meteorologické stanice.) 16. března – Palestinské bezpečnostní síly převzaly od izraelské armády kontrolu nad městem Jericho na Izraelem okupovaném Západním břehu Jordánu. 17. března – Na aukci v Paříži získala česká Národní knihovna cenný fragment latinského překladu Dalimilovy kroniky za 300 000 eur. Zakoupený fragment je podle odborníků nejvzácnějším bohemikem, jaké se na trhu objevilo v posledních nejméně osmdesáti letech. 31. března – Český premiér Stanislav Gross předal prezidentu Václavu Klausovi demise tří ministrů za KDU-ČSL. Gross prezidenta informoval, že hodlá navrhnout vyslance ČR u Evropské unie Jana Kohouta do funkce ministra zahraničí, dosavadního ředitele Státního fondu dopravní infrastruktury Pavla Švagra do funkce ministra dopravy a poslance za ČSSD Radko Martínka do funkce ministra životního prostředí. V dubnu| editovat zdroj 1. dubna – Česká Poslanecká sněmovna neschválila návrh ODS na vyslovení nedůvěry vládě. Pro návrh se ve jmenovitém hlasování vyslovili poslanci ODS a KDU-ČSL (včetně stávajících ministrů za tuto stranu), proti návrhu hlasovali poslanci ČSSD a většina klubu US-DEU. Tři poslanci z US-DEU a všichni poslanci KSČM se hlasování zdrželi, což má z hlediska výsledku hlasování stejný význam, jako kdyby hlasovali proti návrhu. 78 poslanců tedy hlasovalo pro návrh, 76 proti a 44 se zdrželo, 2 poslanci se hlasování ze zdravotních důvodů nezúčastnili. – Někteří čeští ministři hodlají v reakci na výsledek hlasování o důvěře vládě podat demisi. Již 2. dubna tak hodlá učinit Vladimír Mlynář za US-DEU, o demisi uvažuje ministr spravedlnosti Jaroslav Bureš (nestraník za ČSSD). – US-DEU se večer rozhodla, že bude požadovat demisi celé vlády. Pokud to ČSSD odmítne, podají demisi i dva zbývající ministři za tuto stranu: Pavel Němec a Karel Kühnl. 2. dubna – Papež Jan Pavel II. ve 21:37 SELČ zemřel. 7. dubna – Český premiér Stanislav Gross (ČSSD) po jednání předsednictva ČSSD oznámil, že by se mohl vzdát funkce předsedy vlády výměnou za pokračování bývalé koalice ČSSD – KDU-ČSL – US-DEU pod jiným sociálnědemokratickým premiérem. 19. dubna – Konkláve kardinálů římskokatolické církve zvolila ve Vatikánu nového papeže. Stal se jím německý kardinál Joseph Ratzinger a přijal jméno Benedikt XVI. 22. dubna – Dosavadní italský premiér Silvio Berlusconi, který 20. dubna podal demisi, sestavil novou vládu. Ta nyní musí získat důvěru parlamentu. 25. dubna – Předsedové stran bývalé české vládní koalice – ČSSD, KDU-ČSL a US-DEU – podepsali smlouvu o politické spolupráci, která má umožnit vznik nové vlády v čele s dosavadním ministrem pro místní rozvoj Jiřím Paroubkem (ČSSD). Dosavadní předseda vlády Stanislav Gross následně podal demisi, kterou prezident Václav Klaus přijal. – Do rukou Mezinárodního trestního tribunálu pro bývalou Jugoslávii (ICTY) se dobrovolně vydal bývalý náčelník generálního štábu jugoslávské armády Nebojša Pavković. Pavkovič je u ICTY obviněn z válečných zločinů, které měl spáchat v Kosovu během občanské války v letech 1998 – 1999. 28. dubna – Španělský parlament ratifikoval ústavu Evropské unie. Již v únoru se pro její schválení vyslovili španělští občané v referendu. 29. dubna – USA a Itálie oficiálně oznámily, že se nedohodly na výsledku vyšetřování okolností smrti italského agenta Nicoly Calipariho. Toho 4. března zastřelili američtí vojáci, když zahájili palbu na automobil převážející na bagdádské letiště propuštěnou italskou novinářku Giulianu Sgrenovou. Sgrenová byla při incidentu raněna a Calipari, vůdce skupiny italské zpravodajské služby, byl zabit. 30. dubna V květnu| editovat zdroj 2. května – Počátek vysílání zpravodajského kanálu ČT24 veřejnoprávní televizní stanice Česká televize. 5. května – Ve volbách do Dolní sněmovny Spojeného království Velké Británie a Severního Irska potřetí v řadě zvítězili labouristé. Získali 356 mandátů z celkových 646. Konzervativci mají 197, liberální demokraté 62 a další strany 30 mandátů. Labouristé ztratili 47 obvodů, v nichž zvítězili v minulých volbách, a nezískali žádný nový obvod. Konzervativci si polepšili o 33 poslanců a liberální demokraté o 11 poslanců. 13. května – Poslanecká sněmovna Parlamentu ČR vyslovila 101 hlasy z 200 důvěru vládě premiéra Jiřího Paroubka (ČSSD). Pro hlasovali všichni poslanci ČSSD, KDU-ČSL a US-DEU, proti ODS, KSČM a nezařazený poslanec Tomáš Vrbík. 15. května – Mistrem světa v ledním hokeji se stalo mužstvo Česka, ve finále porazilo mužstvo Kanady v poměru 3:0. 16. května – V České republice vznikl ojedinělý projekt sítě středních škol EDUCAnet, využívajících při výuce všech předmětů informačních technologií – notebooků, jež mají studenti po celou dobu studia k dispozici, a dynamických e-learningových řešení, jež nahrazují statické učebnice. 17. května – Německý kancléř Gerhard Schröder v Praze po setkání s předsedou české vlády Jiřím Paroubkem odmítl výroky předsedy bavorské zemské vlády Edmunda Stoibera na adresu České republiky. Stoiber na Sudetoněmeckých dnech v Augsburgu označil odsun Němců z Československa po 2. světové válce za největší etnickou čistku ve 20. století. – Přijetím Varšavské deklarace skončil v polském hlavním městě summit Rady Evropy, která sdružuje všechny evropské státy s výjimkou Běloruska. Běloruský režim je v závěrečné deklaraci kritizován jako autoritářský. Deklarace vytyčuje jako priority boj proti xenofobii, antisemitismu, neonacismu a obavám z islámu. 21. května – V Havaně na Kubě skončilo dvoudenní setkání asi 200 disidentů uspořádané Shromážděním na podporu občanské společnosti na Kubě (APSC). Účastníci akce, která proběhla na pozemku jednoho z organizátorů setkání, vyslechli mj. pozdravný projev amerického prezidenta Bushe. Kubánské úřady setkání umožnily, ale nedovolily účast na něm politikům a novinářům ze Západu; někteří z nich přicestovali na Kubu s turistickým vízem. Známý kubánský disident Oswaldo Payá z Křesťanského hnutí osvobození celou akci kritizoval. Podle něj předsedkyně APSC Martha Beatriz Roqueová spolupracuje s kubánskými bezpečnostními silami a svými vazbami na představitele tvrdé linie v kubánském exilu dává kubánské vládě záminku pro další zásahy proti disidentům. 29. května – Francouzští voliči v závazném referendu odmítli návrh ústavy Evropské unie. Při téměř 70% účasti se pro přijetí smlouvy vyslovilo 45 % voličů, 55 % bylo proti. Francouzský prezident Jacques Chirac, který intenzivně agitoval za přijetí ústavy EU, prohlásil, že přijímá suverénní rozhodnutí voličů, které podle něj ale ztíží obranu francouzských zájmů v Evropě. Není zatím jasné, jaké důsledky bude mít francouzské „Ne“ pro smlouvu, která musí být před vstupem v platnost ratifikována všemi členskými zeměmi EU. 31. května – Po více než 30 letech byla v USA odhalena totožnost důležitého informačního zdroje v aféře Watergate, která vedla v roce 1974 k demisi tehdejšího prezidenta Richarda Nixona. Mužem, který novinářům z deníku Washington Post prozradil klíčové informace a který byl označován přezdívkou „Deep Throat“, byl tehdejší náměstek ředitele FBI Mark Felt. Informaci zveřejnil sám Felt a Washington Post ji potvrdil. Červen| editovat zdroj 5. června – Obyvatelé Švýcarska v referendu schválili připojení země k tzv. schengenskému prostoru Evropské unie. Mezi státy tohoto prostoru jsou zrušeny hraniční kontroly osob, ovšem o to přísněji jsou střeženy vnější hranice tohoto prostoru. Pro připojení Švýcarska k Schengenskému prostoru se vyslovilo 54,6 procenta hlasujících. Švýcarští voliči také většinou 58 % schválili zavedení registrovaného partnerství pro homosexuály. 25. června – V parlamentních volbách v Bulharsku zvítězila opoziční socialistická strana, která získala 31 % odevzdaných hlasů. Dosud vládnoucí Liberální strana má 20 %, strana turecké menšiny získala 12 % a radikální nacionalisté ze strany Útok dostali 8 %. Není jasné, zda se vítězným socialistům podaří sestavit vládu. 26. června – Americký ministr obrany Donald Rumsfeld potvrdil zprávy britského týdeníku Sunday Times, podle nichž USA vedly tajné rozhovory s vůdci iráckých povstalců. Podle Sunday Times se zástupci čtyř povstaleckých skupin setkali se čtyřmi americkými důstojníky 3. a 13. června ve vile asi 60 kilometrů severně od Bagdádu. Rumsfeld neuvedl o rozhovorech žádné podrobnosti a prohlásil, že pozornost věnovaná této věci je „přehnaná“. Jedna z povstaleckých skupin, která se měla rozhovorů zúčastnit, svoji účast na nich popřela. Ohledně vyhlídek na porážku iráckých povstalců Rumsfled uvedl, že „povstání mohou pokračovat pět, šest, osm, deset, dvanáct let“. Červenec| editovat zdroj 1. července – Dolní komora německého parlamentu nevyslovila důvěru vládě Gerharda Schrödera. Schröder, který stojí v čele koaličního kabinetu SPD a Strany zelených, si nevyslovení důvěry přál, neboť mu umožnilo požádat prezidenta Horsta Köhlera o vypsání předčasných voleb. Schröder k tomuto kroku sáhl po porážce své strany SPD v regionálních volbách. Není však jasné, zda prezident jeho žádosti vyhoví. 2. července – Sérii koncertů Live 8 v deseti městech po celém světě navštívilo asi 1,5 milionu diváků a několik set milionů dalších sledovalo živý televizní přenos. Koncerty, které proběhly ve Filadelfii, Barrii (Kanada), Torontu, Tokiu, Moskvě, Johannesburgu, Berlíně, Římě, Paříži a Londýně, měly upozornit na chudobu v rozvojových zemích, zejména v Africe. Organizátoři akce doufají, že tak ovlivní jednání skupiny G 8, která sdružuje nejvlivnější země světa. 4. července – Modul vypouštěný sondou NASA nazvanou Deep Impact se podle plánu srazil s kometou 9P/Tempel. Sonda tak mohla analyzovat výtrysk hmoty z jádra komety. 6. července – Mezinárodní olympijský výbor rozhodl na zasedání v Singapuru, že letní olympijské hry v roce 2012 uspořádá Londýn. 7. července – V Londýně bylo při třech explozích v metru a jednom v autobuse zabito nejméně 50 lidí a nejméně 700 dalších bylo zraněno. Celá síť londýnského metra byla uzavřena a byla zastavena i autobusová doprava v centrální části města. – BBC uvedla, že k atentátům v Londýně se přihlásila dosud málo známá skupina „Tajná organizace skupina al-Káida organizace islámské svaté války v Evropě“. Podle prohlášení na jejích webových stránkách mají být útoky odplatou „britské sionistické křižácké vládě“ za „masakry páchané Británií v Afghánistánu a Iráku“. Prohlášení, jehož autenticitu není možné ověřit, dále varuje dánskou a italskou vládu před stejnou odplatou, pokud nestáhnou své vojáky z Iráku a Afghánistánu. 9. července – Cenu Křišťálový glóbus za nejlepší film získal na 40. ročníku Mezinárodního filmového festivalu Karlovy Vary polský snímek „Můj Nikifor“. 21. července – V Londýně vybuchly tři nálože v metru a jedna v autobuse. Nikdo nebyl zabit a jen jedna osoba byla zraněna. Podle britské policie útoky spáchaly sebevražední atentátníci, ovšem výbušná zařízení v jejich zavazadlech selhala – explodovaly pouze rozbušky, nikoli vlastní nálože. K zodpovědnosti za útoky se přihlásila muslimská skupina Brigády abú Háfize Masrího, která má být součástí sítě al-Kajdá. 22. července – Britská policie zastřelila ve stanici metra v Londýně 27letého Brazilce žijícího v Londýně. Podle tvrzení policie se muž před ní snažil uprchnout a policisté ho podezřívali z příslušnosti k teroristické skupině. Policie později prohlásila, že se jednalo o tragickou nehodu a že muž nebyl s teroristy nijak spojen. 23. července – Při třech výbuších v egyptském turistickém letovisku Šarm-aš-Šajk na pobřeží Rudého moře bylo zabito nejméně 88 lidí včetně řady zahraničních turistů. Přes 200 lidí bylo zraněno. Při jednom z útoků najel sebevražedný útočník s autem naloženým výbušninami do hotelu, který se po explozi částečně zřítil. Další dvě nálože explodovaly na parkovišti a poblíž pouliční kavárny. K zodpovědnosti za útoky se dosud nikdo nepřihlásil. 26. července – Z Kennedyho kosmického střediska na Floridě odstartoval raketoplán Discovery. Jde o první let raketoplánu od katastrofy Columbie před dvěma a půl lety. 29. července – Byl oznámen objev planetky (nyní trpasličí planety) 2003 UB313, která má větší rozměry než planeta Pluto. 30. července – Česká policie zasáhla proti účastníkům technoparty CzechTek 2005, který se konal na louce poblíž obce Mlýnec na Tachovsku. Při zásahu bylo na obou stranách zraněno několik desítek lidí. Legálnost zásahu i vlastního Czechteku je předmětem diskusí. Majitelé okolních pozemků podali na účastníky trestní oznámení. Srpen| editovat zdroj 8. srpna – Írán obnovil jaderný program v zařízení na zpracovávání uranu poblíž města Isfahán. 9. srpna – Americký raketoplán Discovery úspěšně přistál na letecké základně Edwards v Kalifornii ve 14:12 SELČ. NASA předtím zrušila plánované přistání raketoplánu na Kennedyho kosmickém středisku na Floridě z důvodu deštivého počasí. 14. srpna – Nedaleko od Atén spadlo kyperské letadlo typu Boeing 737 mířící z Kypru do Prahy. Na palubě bylo 115 cestujících a 6 členů posádky, nikdo zřejmě nepřežil. Mezi cestujícími bylo několik desítek kyperských dětí mířících do Prahy na výlet. Pravděpodobnou příčinou byla porucha na klimatizaci pilotní kabiny. Letadlo už 3/4 hodiny před pádem nikdo nepilotoval, piloti byli zřejmě udušeni. 16. srpna – 21. srpna proběhly Světové dny mládeže v Kolíně nad Rýnem 25. srpna – Nečekaně tvrdě postihl v noci Miami na Floridě hurikán Katrina. Větry o rychlosti téměř 140 km/h a mohutné lijáky se prohnaly severní částí rozlehlého velkoměsta o několik hodin dříve, než uváděla předpověď. Usmrtil tři lidi. Prudký vítr spolu s lijáky vyvracel stromy, zanechal dva milióny lidí bez proudu. Září| editovat zdroj Ladislav Potměšil - narozeniny 2.9. Říjen| editovat zdroj 1. října – Z kazašského kosmodromu Bajkonur odstartovala k ISS raketa s lodí Sojuz, na jejíž palubě byl i třetí vesmírný turista Američan Gregory Olsen. Jeho úkolem na stanici během jedenáctidenní mise bylo pořídit fotografické snímky, provést tři lékařské experimenty pro ESA a další pokus týkající se dětí. Na palubě kosmické lodi byla i nová dvoučlenná posádka ISS Rus Valerij Tokarev a Američan William McArthur, kteří nahradili na orbitálním komplexu Rusa Sergeje Krikaljova a jeho amerického kolegu Johna Phillipse, kteří na stanici působili od dubna 2005. 12. října – Čína vyslala z kosmodromu Ťiou-čchüan svou druhou pilotovanou vesmírnou loď Šen-čou 6. Tchajkonauti Fej Ťün-lung a Nie Chaj-šeng strávili ve vesmíru pět dní a za tuto dobu 76 krát obletěli planetu. 21. října – V České republice začalo řádné digitální televizní vysílání, z počátku jen pro Prahu a část Středočeského kraje. Listopad| editovat zdroj 25. listopadu – Slovácký verbuňk byl prohlášen Mistrovským dílem ústního a nemateriálního dědictví lidstva UNESCO Prosinec| editovat zdroj 2. prosince – 200. výročí bitvy u Slavkova, velká rekonstrukce průběhu boje; největší vojenská rekonstrukce bitvy v Evropě 11. prosince – V souvislosti se začátkem platnosti jízdního řádu Českých drah na rok 2006 začaly mezi Prahou a Ostravou (severní trať) a mezi Prahou a Břeclaví (jižní trať) jezdit vlaky Pendolino. Věda a umění| editovat zdroj V Argentině byl popsán dosud největší objevený dinosaurus (a tím i suchozemský tvor vůbec) Puertasaurus. červenec – Španělský astronom José-Luis Ortiz Moreno nalezl na snímku pořízeném 7. března 2003 plutoid Haumea. Jeho zásluhy o objev však byly zpochybněny. Nobelova cena| editovat zdroj Nobelova cena za fyziku – Roy Glauber, John Hall, Theodor Hänsch Nobelova cena za chemii – Robert Grubbs, Richard Schrock, Yves Chauvin Nobelova cena za fyziologii a medicínu – Barry Marshall, Robin Warren Nobelova cena za literaturu – Harold Pinter Nobelova cena míru – Mezinárodní agentura pro atomovou energii, Mohamed El Baradei Nobelova cena za ekonomii – Robert Aumann, Thomas Schelling Úmrtí| editovat zdroj Česko| editovat zdroj 9. ledna – Antonín Klimek, historik (* 18. ledna 1937) 16. ledna – Michal Černoušek, psycholog, pedagog a publicista (* 14. srpna 1945) 23. ledna Jiřina Třebická, herečka a tanečnice (* 1. listopadu 1930) Jan Novotný, sklářský výtvarník a malíř (* 17. června 1929) 2. února – Luba Pellarová, dramaturgyně Národního divadla a překladatelka (* 10. srpna 1922) 8. února – Hynek Žalčík, český hudební producent a textař (* 9. dubna 1949) 11. února – Míla Myslíková, filmová a divadelní herečka a spisovatelka (* 14. února 1933) 16. února – Josef Štafl, český mistr cukrář (* 20. listopadu 1909) 20. února – Josef Holeček, kanoista, olympionik, který získal dvě zlaté medaile (* 25. ledna 1921) 1. března – Jiří Trnka, fotbalový reprezentant (* 2. prosince 1926) 2. března – Jaroslav Němec, vědec v oblasti nauky o materiálu (* 15. března 1921) 7. března Valérie Čižmárová, česká zpěvačka slovenského původu (* 29. ledna 1952) Zbyněk Malinský, spisovatel (* 7. února 1923) 19. března – Josef Brož, volejbalový reprezentant (* 24. dubna 1927) 4. dubna – Helena Zmatlíková, ilustrátorka dětských knížek (* 19. listopadu 1923) 8. dubna – Vladislav Martinek, lesnický entomolog (* 17. ledna 1926) 11. dubna – Jaroslav Šperl, voják a příslušník výsadku Carbon (* 7. listopadu 1919) 16. dubna – Tomáš Vojtěch, jezdec rallye (* 30. října 1973) 17. dubna – Pavel Bergmann, historik (* 14. února 1930) 24. dubna – Antonín Novotný, herec a chemik (* 15. března 1913) 26. dubna – Josef Nesvadba, spisovatel (* 19. června 1926) 27. dubna – Radislav Hošek, klasický filolog (* 13. března 1922) 6. května – Josef Ceremuga, hudební skladatel a pedagog (* 14. června 1930) 7. května – Václav Boštík, malíř, grafik a ilustrátor (* 6. listopadu 1913) 14. května – Alena Šimečková, germanistka (* 25. dubna 1932) 18. května – Stella Zázvorková, herečka (* 14. dubna 1922) 21. května – Bohumil Eliáš st., sklářský výtvarník, sochař, malíř a grafik (* 2. září 1937) 22. května – Šárka Štembergová-Kratochvílová, herečka (* 8. července 1924) 25. května – Věra Komárková, profesorka přírodních věd, horolezkyně (* 25. prosince 1942) 26. května – Roman Hemala herec (* 11. ledna 1925) 29. května – Svatopluk Pluskal, fotbalový reprezentant (* 28. října 1930) 31. května – Anna Nováková, překladatelka z ruštiny (* 22. července 1921) 11. června – Miroslav Krejča, herec a spisovatel (* 1. července 1931) 14. června – Leoš Suchařípa, herec, překladatel a divadelní teoretik (* 16. února 1932) 15. června – Josef Jíra, malíř, grafik a ilustrátor (* 11. října 1929) 16. června – Eva Jakoubková, česká herečka (* 8. února 1952) 21. června – Jiří Ropek, varhaník a skladatel (* 1. července 1922) 25. června – Jiří Kodet, herec (* 6. prosince 1937) 30. června – Rudolf Tecl, český historik a archivář (* 21. srpna 1950) 2. července – František Roman Dragoun, malíř (* 21. října 1916) 6. července – Josef Randa, sochař (* 10. ledna 1933) 8. července – Jaroslav Anděl, právník a antikomunista (* 30. března 1905) 9. července – Petr Kabeš, básník, překladatel a publicista (* 21. června 1941) 11. července – Igor Němec, bohemista (* 12. června 1924) 13. července – Josef Starkl, rakouský zahradník působící v Čechách (* 4. února 1929) 24. července – Pavel Dostál, politik, spisovatel, dramatik a choreograf (* 25. února 1943) 20. července – Pavel Čotek, hudební skladatel a pedagog (* 12. března 1922) 23. července – Josef Kus, hokejový reprezentant (* 1. června 1921) 28. července – Jiří Jirouš, klavírista, houslista, dirigent a hudební skladatel (* 4. srpna 1923) 30. července – Vladimír Valeš, malíř, scénograf (* 8. dubna 1941) 10. srpna Jaroslav Koutecký, fyzikální chemik (* 14. října 1922) Ilja Prachař, herec (* 30. dubna 1924) 17. srpna Emil Skála, germanista (* 20. listopadu 1928) Dalibor Brázda, skladatel a dirigent (* 9. září 1921) 20. srpna – Ladislav Vychodil, scénograf (* 28. února 1920) 22. srpna – Karel Oliva, jazykovědec polonista a lexikograf (* 15. ledna 1927) 23. srpna – Josef Liesler, malíř (* 19. září 1912) 27. srpna – Václav Chochola, fotograf (* 31. ledna 1923) 1. září – Richard Honzovič, hlasatel a voiceover (* 17. března 1934) 8. září – Milena Hübschmannová, indoložka a zakladatelka české romistiky (* 10. června 1933) 11. září – Zdeněk Srna, divadelní vědec, kritik, historik (* 26. ledna 1929) 14. září – Stanislav Tůma, český fotograf (* 17. července 1950) 19. září – Jaroslav Toť, filmový a divadelní herec (* 5. února 1935) 23. září – Emil Konečný, herec (* 19. březen 1916) 26. září – František Procházka, botanik (* 30. března 1939) 30. září – Stanislav Segert, evangelický teolog a lingvista (* 4. května 1921) 2. října Josef Beneš, etnograf a muzeolog (* 1. března 1917) František Vlasák, ekonom a politik (* 30. srpna 1912) 20. října František Kavka, historik (* 21. listopadu 1920) Eva Švankmajerová, výtvarnice a spisovatelka (* 25. září 1940) 26. října – Václav Král, automobilový designér, konstruktér a závodník (* 27. září 1936) 4. listopadu – Bohumil Gregor, dirigent (* 14. července 1926) 5. listopadu – Michal Tošovský, český politik (* 16. února 1951) 9. listopadu – Luděk Vimr, malíř, grafik a ilustrátor (* 5. července 1921) 17. listopadu – Milan Dufek, zpěvák, hudební skladatel, kytarista a flétnista (* 6. května 1944) 18. listopadu – Libuše Geprtová, herečka (* 21. prosince 1941) 19. listopadu – Miroslav Červenka, literární vědec, překladatel a básník (* 5. listopadu 1932) 20. listopadu – Přemysl Charvát, dirigent (* 4. října 1930) 28. listopadu – Miroslav Štěpánek, režisér, výtvarník, scenárista a scénograf (* 2. prosince 1923) 1. prosince – Rudolf Ströbinger, novinář, publicista a spisovatel (* 5. března 1931) 3. prosince – Jan Bůžek, hudební skladatel a pedagog (* 16. února 1927) 15. prosince – Jiřina Hauková, básnířka a překladatelka (* 27. ledna 1919) 21. prosince – Rudolf Pernický, voják, předseda Konfederace politických vězňů České republiky (* 1. července 1915) 26. prosince – Jiří Cejpek, informační vědec a knihovník (* 20. února 1928) 28. prosince – Emil Velenský, basketbalista, mistr Evropy (* 21. května 1920) ? – Bedřich Grünzweig, americký fotograf českého původu (* 3. dubna 1910) ? – Jaroslav Turek, malíř (* 16. února 1925) ? – Miroslav Štěpánek, historik, archeolog a encyklopedista (* 10. ledna 1934) ? – Leo Vaniš, výtvarný umělec (* 9. listopadu 1936) ? – Miroslav Kokoška, hráč na marimbu a hudební skladatel (* 19. července 1944) Svět| editovat zdroj Max Schmeling († 2. únor ) Arthur Miller († 10. únor) Jan Pavel II. († 2. duben) Saul Bellow († 5. duben) Rainier III. († 6. duben) Maria Schell († 26. duben) Anne Bancroft († 6. červen) Alberto Lattuada († 3. červenec) Evan Hunter († 6. červenec) Claude Simon († 6. červenec) Roger Schütz († 16. srpen) Robert Wise († 14. září) Simon Wiesenthal († 20. září) Rosa Parksová († 24. říjen) Aenne Burda († 3. listopad) George Best († 25. listopad) Birgit Nilssonová († 25. prosinec) 2. ledna – Maclyn McCarty, americký genetik (* 9. června 1911) 3. ledna – Will Eisner, americký kreslíř (* 6. března 1917) 4. ledna – Humphrey Carpenter, anglický životopisec, spisovatel a rozhlasový hlasatel (* 29. dubna 1946) 8. ledna – Michel Thomas, polský polyglot a učitel jazyků (* 3. února 1914) 9. ledna – Andreas Lommel, německý etnolog ((* 19. července 1912) 10. ledna – Josefína Šarlota Belgická, belgická princezna (* 11. října 1927) 11. ledna Miriam Hyde, australská skladatelka (* 15. ledna 1913) Fabrizio Meoni, italský jezdec rallye (* 31. prosince 1957) Spencer Dryden, americký rockový bubeník (* 7. dubna 1938) Jimmy Griffin, americký zpěvák, kytarista a skladatel (* 10. srpna 1943) 12. ledna – Amrish Puri, indický herec (* 22. června 1932) 17. ledna Charlie Bell, ředitel McDonald's (* 7. listopadu 1960) Čao C'-jang, čínský premiér (* 17. října 1919) 20. ledna Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, polský novinář (* 15. května 1913) Per Borten, norský premiér (* 3. dubna 1913) 21. ledna – Theun de Vries, nizozemský spisovatel a básník (* 26. dubna 1907) 23. ledna – Johnny Carson, americký komik (* 23. října 1925) 25. ledna – Philip Johnson, americký architekt (* 8. července 1906) 28. ledna – Jacques Villeret, francouzský herec (* 6. února 1951) 29. ledna Ephraim Kishon, židovský spisovatel (* 23. srpna 1924) Jose Luis Martinez, španělský koulař Guus Zoutendijk, holandský matematik (* 12. září 1929) 2. února – Max Schmeling, německý sportovec, boxer (* 28. září 1905) 3. února Ernst Mayr, německý evoluční biolog (* 5. července 1904) Corrado Bafile, italský vatikánský diplomat, kardinál (* 4. července 1903) Zurab Žvanija, gruzínský premiér (* 9. prosince 1963) 5. února – Gnassingbe Eyadéma, prezident Toga (* 26. prosince 1937) 7. února – Atli Pætursson Dam, předseda vlády Faerských ostrovů (* 12. září 1932) 8. února Gaston Rahier, belgický motokrosový závodník (* 1. února 1947) Jimmy Smith, americký hráč na Hammondovy varhany (* 8. prosince 1928) 10. února – Arthur Miller, americký spisovatel a dramatik (* 17. října 1915) 12. února – Dorothy Stang, americká řeholnice a bojovnice za lidská práva (* 7. června 1937) 14. února – Rafík Harírí, premiér Libanonu (* 1. listopadu 1944) 15. února – Richard Grunberger, rakouský historik (* 7. března 1924) 17. února Omar Sívori, argentinský fotbalista naturalizovaný v Itálii (* 2. října 1935) Jens Martin Knudsen, dánský astrofyzik (* 12. října 1930) 21. února – Zdzisław Beksiński, polský malíř (* 24. února 1929) 24. února – Glanmor Williams, velšský historik (* 5. května 1920) 25. února – Peter Benenson, britský právník, zakladatel Amnesty International (* 31. července 1921) 28. února – Jim Capaldi, anglický hudebník a hudební skladatel (* 2. srpna 1944) 3. března – Rinus Michels, nizozemský fotbalový trenér (* 9. února 1928) 6. března – Hans Bethe, německo-americký fyzik, držitel Nobelovy ceny (* 2. července 1906) 7. března Debra Hillová, americká filmová producentka a scenáristka (* 10. listopadu 1950) Jozef Stank, slovenský politik (* 26. října 1940) 8. března – Aslan Maschadov, prezident Čečny (* 21. září 1951) 10. března – Danny Joe Brown, americký hudebník, skladatel a zpěvák (* 24. srpna 1951) 14. března – Akira Jošizawa, japonský origamista (* 14. března 1911) 17. března George Frost Kennan, americký diplomat (* 16. února 1904) Andre Norton, americká autorka sci-fi (* 17. února 1912) 22. března Clemente Domínguez y Gómez, španělský vzdoropapež (* 23. května 1946) Kenzó Tange, japonský architekt (* 4. září 1913) 26. března James Callaghan, britský premiér (* 27. března 1912) Paul Hester, australský hudebník, člen skupiny Crowded House (* 8. ledna 1959) 27. března – Antonio Téllez Solá, španělský anarchista, novinář a historik (* 18. ledna 1921) 28. března – Pál Losonczi, předseda Prezidiální rady Maďarské lidové republiky (* 18. září 1919) 2. dubna – Jan Pavel II., papež (* 18. května 1920) 5. dubna Jacques Poitrenaud, francouzský filmový režisér a herec (* 22. května 1922) Saul Bellow, americký spisovatel (* 11. června 1915) 6. dubna – Rainier III., monacký kníže (* 31. května 1923) 8. dubna – Stano Radič, slovenský scenárista, humorista, moderátor (* 7. května 1955) 11. dubna – Alfons Heck, aktivista († 1927) 12. dubna Ehud Manor, izraelský autor písní, překladatel (* 13. července 1941) Florin Abelès, francouzský fyzik (* 1922) 13. dubna André Gunder Frank, americký sociolog, ekonom a historik (* 24. února 1929) Nikola Ljubičić, jugoslávský partyzán a komunistický politik (* 4. listopadu 1916) 21. dubna – Gwynfor Evans, velšský politik (* 1. září 1912) 22. dubna Eduardo Paolozzi, skotský sochař, grafik a průmyslový návrhář (* 7. března 1924) John Marshall, americký filmař a antropolog (* 12. listopadu 1932) 23. dubna – Jimmy Woode, americký jazzový kontrabasista (* 23. září 1926) 24. dubna Michal Chudík, slovenský politik, diplomat a spisovatel (* 29. září 1914) Ezer Weizman, izraelský prezident (* 15. června 1924) 26. dubna Augusto Roa Bastos, paraguayský spisovatel (* 13. června 1917) Maria Schell, rakouská herečka (* 15. ledna 1926) 27. dubna – Marian Sawa, polský skladatel, varhaník, muzikolog a pedagog (* 12. ledna 1937) 28. dubna – Percy Heath, americký jazzový kontrabasista (* 30. dubna 1923) 29. dubna – Alla Alexandrovna Andrejevová, ruská výtvarnice, žena básníka a mystika Daniila Andrejeva (* 25. února 1915) 1. května – Zoltán Pásztory, maďarský hudebník (* 31. října 1944) 2. května Robert Hunter, kanadský novinář a spoluzakladatel organizace Greenpeace (* 13. října 1941) Wee Kim Wee, singapurský prezident (* 4. listopadu 1915) 3. května – Pierre Moerlen, francouzský bubeník a perkusionista (* 23. října 1952) 12. května – Frankie LaRocka, americký bubeník a hudební producent (* 17. dubna 1954) 13. května – George Dantzig, americký matematik (* 8. listopadu 1914) 16. května – Rees Davies, velšský historik (* 6. srpna 1938) 20. května – Paul Ricoeur, francouzský evangelický filosof (* 27. února 1913) 22. května – Thurl Ravenscroft, americký dabér a zpěvák (* 6. února 1914) 26. května – Eddie Albert, americký herec (* 22. dubna 1906) 6. června – Anne Bancroftová, americká herečka (* 17. září 1931) 10. června – Kenneth Taylor, americký teolog a spisovatel (* 8. května 1917) 13. června Joan Abse, anglická historička umění (* 11. září 1926) Álvaro Cunhal, portugalský politik a spisovatel (* 10. listopadu 1913) David Diamond, americký hudební skladatel (* 9. července 1915) 14. června – Carlo Maria Giulini, italský dirigent (* 9. května 1914) 17. června – Keith Morris, anglický fotograf (* 15. srpna 1938) 20. června – Jack Kilby, americký elektroinženýr, vynálezce integrovaného obvodu (* 8. listopadu 1923) 21. června – Jaime Sin, filipínský kardinál a manilský arcibiskup (* 31. srpna 1928) 23. června – Manolis Anagnostakis, řecký básník (* 10. března 1925) 3. července Pierre Michelot, francouzský jazzový kontrabasista (* 3. března 1928) Alberto Lattuada, italský filmový režisér (* 13. listopadu 1914) 4. července – John Stubblefield, americký jazzový saxofonista (* 4. února 1945) 6. července Ed McBain, americký spisovatel (* 15. října 1926) Claude Simon, francouzský spisovatel (* 10. října 1913) 9. července Jevgenij Grišin, sovětský rychlobruslař, olympijský vítěz (* 23. března 1931) Lu Wen-fu, čínský spisovatel (* 23. března 1927) 11. července – Klára Jarunková, slovenská spisovatelka (* 28. dubna 1922) 14. července Tilly Fleischerová, německá olympijská vítězka v hodu oštěpem (* 2. října 1911) Cicely Saundersová, anglická lékařka a sociální pracovnice (* 22. června 1918) 16. července – John Ostrom, americký paleontolog (* 18. února 1928) 17. července – Edward Heath, předseda britské vlády (* 9. července 1916) 18. července William Westmoreland, americký generál (* 26. března 1914) Amy Gillettová, australská sportovkyně (* 9. ledna 1976) 20. července – James Doohan, americký herec (* 3. března 1920) 21. července – Long John Baldry, anglický zpěvák (* 12. ledna 1941) 23. července – Christian Zuber, francouzský fotodokumentarista, novinář a spisovatel (* 19. února 1930) 30. července Rudolf Tajcnár, slovenský hokejista, československý reprezentant (* 17. dubna 1948) Lucky Thompson, americký jazzový saxofonista (* 16. června 1924) 1. srpna – Fahd bin Abd al-Azíz, saúdskoarabský král (* 16. března 1921) 3. srpna – Françoise d'Eaubonne, francouzská spisovatelka a feministka (* 12. března 1920) 5. srpna – Polina Astachovová, sovětská sportovní gymnastka, pětinásobná olympijská vítězka (* 30. října 1936) 6. srpna Robin Cook, britský exministr zahraničí (* 28. srpna 1946) Ibrahim Ferrer, kubánský zpěvák (* 20. února 1927) Carlo Little, anglický rockový bubeník (* 17. prosince 1938) 7. srpna – Ester Šimerová-Martinčeková, slovenská malířka (* 23. ledna 1909) 9. srpna Colette Bessonová, francouzská olympijská vítězka v běhu na 400m (* 7. dubna 1946) Nikolaj Pučkov, sovětský reprezentační hokejový brankář (* 30. ledna 1930) 12. srpna – Lakshman Kadirgamar, srílanský ministr zahraničí (* 12. dubna 1932) 13. srpna – David Lange, novozélandský premiér (* 4. srpna 1942) 16. srpna – Roger Schütz, zakladatel komunity Taizé (* 12. května 1915) 19. srpna – Mo Mowlamová, britská politička, exministryně pro Severní Irsko (* 18. září 1949) 21. srpna – Robert Moog, americký vynálezce a průkopník elektronické hudby (* 23. května 1934) 22. srpna – Mati Unt, estonský spisovatel, dramaturg a kritik (* 1. ledna 1944) 25. srpna – Peter Glotz, německý politik, publicista, politolog (* 6. března 1939) 28. srpna Esther Szekeresová, maďarsko-australská matematička (* 20. února 1910) George Szekeres, maďarský a australský matematik (* 29. května 1911) 23. srpna – Brock Peters, americký herec (* 2. července 1927) 30. srpna – Anatolij Markovič Markuša, ruský novinář, vojenský stíhač a spisovatel (* 20. června 1921) 31. srpna – Józef Rotblat, britský fyzik, Nobelova cena za mír (* 4. listopadu 1908) 3. září – William Rehnquist, americký státník (* 1. října 1924) 7. září – Arnold Keyserling, německý filosof a teolog (* 9. února 1922) 11. září – Al Casey, americký swingový kytarista (* 15. září 1915) 12. září – Serge Lang, francouzský matematik (* 19. května 1927) 14. září – Robert Wise, americký střihač, zvukař, filmový producent a režisér (* 10. září 1914) 19. září – Helmut Baierl, německý spisovatel (* 23. prosince 1926) 20. září – Simon Wiesenthal, rakouský aktivista za potrestání pachatelů holocaustu (* 31. prosince 1908) 22. září – Annemarie Heinrich, německo-argentinská fotografka (* 9. ledna 1912) 25. září – Morgan Scott Peck, americký psychiatr a spisovatel (* 23. května 1936) 27. září John McCabe, americký spisovatel a pedagog (* 14. listopadu 1920) Ronald Golias, brazilský herec a komik (* 4. května 1929) 29. září – Gennadij Sarafanov, sovětský vojenský letec a kosmonaut (* 1. ledna 1942) 30. září – Sergej Starostin, ruský jazykovědec (* 24. března 1953) 2. října – Orest Dubay, slovenský akademický malíř (* 15. srpna 1919) 3. října – Alastair Cameron, kanadský astrofyzik (* 21. června 1925) 10. října Wayne Booth, americký literární teoretik (* 22. února 1921) Milton Obote, prezident Ugandy (* 28. prosince 1925) 15. října – Giuseppe Caprio, italský arcibiskup a kardinál (* 15. listopadu 1914) 18. října – Johnny Haynes, anglický fotbalista (* 17. října 1944) 20. října Shirley Horn, americká jazzová zpěvačka a klavíristka (* 1. května 1934) Dane Zajc, slovinský básník, dramatik a spisovatel (* 26. října 1929) 22. října – Arman, francouzsko-americký výtvarný umělec (* 17. listopadu 1928) 24. října – Rosa Parksová, americká bojovnice za lidská práva (* 4. února 1913) 28. října – Richard Smalley, americký chemik, objevitel fullerenů (* 6. června 1943) 1. listopadu – Michael Piller, americký televizní scenárista (* 30. května 1948) 3. listopadu – Aenne Burdová, německá „Královna odívání“ (* 28. července 1909) 5. listopadu Link Wray, americký kytarista a zpěvák (* 2. května 1929) John Fowles, britský spisovatel a esejista (* 31. března 1926) 9. listopadu – K. R. Narayanan, indický prezident (* 27. října 1920) 11. listopadu Ján Karel, československý fotbalový reprezentant (* 28. října 1924) Peter Drucker, americký teoretik a filosof managementu (* 19. listopadu 1909) 15. listopadu Arto Salminen, finský spisovatel (* 22. října 1959) Roy Brooks, americký jazzový bubeník (* 9. března 1938) 16. listopadu – Henry Taube, americký chemik, Nobelova cena za chemii 1983 (* 30. listopadu 1915) 23. listopadu – Eduard Hegel, německý teolog a církevní historik (* 28. února 1911) 24. listopadu – Harry Thürk, německý novinář a spisovatel (* 8. března 1927) 25. listopadu Richard Burns, britský rallyeový jezdec a mistr světa z roku 2001 (* 17. ledna 1971) George Best, severoirský fotbalista (* 22. května 1946) 26. listopadu Mark Craney, bubeník skupiny Jethro Tull (* 26. srpna 1952) Jozef Chovančík, slovenský motocyklový závodník (* 25. ledna 1956) 5. prosince – Vladimír Toporov, ruský filolog (* 5. července 1928) 6. prosince – Devan Nair, prezident Singapuru (* 5. srpna 1923) 8. prosince – Leo Scheffczyk, německý římskokatolický kněz, teolog, kardinál (* 21. února 1920) 9. prosince Mike Botts, americký bubeník (* 8. prosince 1944) Robert Sheckley, americký spisovatel (* 16. července 1928) 12. prosince – Juraj Szikora, slovenský fotbalista, útočník, reprezentant Československa (* 2. března 1947) 21. prosince – Johan Fjord Jensen, dánský literární historik (* 17. prosince 1928) 25. prosince Derek Bailey, britský kytarista (* 29. ledna 1930) Birgit Nilssonová, švédská operní pěvkyně (* 17. května 1918) Hlavy států| editovat zdroj Česko – prezident Václav Klaus (2003–2013) Francie – prezident Jacques Chirac (1995–2007) Maďarsko – prezident Ferenc Mádl (2000–2005), László Sólyom (2005–2010) Německo – prezident Horst Köhler (2004–2010) Polsko – prezident Aleksander Kwaśniewski (1995–2005), Lech Kaczyński (2005–2010) Rakousko – prezident Heinz Fischer (od 2004) Rusko – prezident Vladimir Putin (1999–2008) Slovensko – prezident Ivan Gašparovič (2004–2014) Spojené státy americké – prezident George W. Bush (2001–2009) Ukrajina – prezident Leonid Kučma (1994–2005), Viktor Juščenko (2005–2010) Vatikán – papež Jan Pavel II. (1978–2005), Benedikt XVI. (2005–2013) Externí odkazy| editovat zdroj Logo Wikimedia Commons Obrázky, zvuky či videa k tématu 2005 ve Wikimedia Commons Kategorie: 200521. století Navigační menu 2005 Από τη Βικιπαίδεια, την ελεύθερη εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πήδηση στην πλοήγησηΠήδηση στην αναζήτηση Αυτό το λήμμα αφορά το έτος. Για τον αριθμό, δείτε: 2005 (αριθμός). ◄◄ | ◄ | 20ος αιώνας | 21ος αιώνας ◄◄◄ | ◄◄ | ◄ | 2001 | 2002 | 2003 | 2004 | 2005 | 2006 | 2007 | 2008 | 2009 | ► | ►► Almanacco.png Το 2005 σε άλλα ημερολόγια Γρηγοριανό ημερολόγιο 2005 MMV Ελληνικό αλφάβητο ,ΒΕ´ Ab urbe condita 2758 Αρμενικό ημερολόγιο 1454 ԹՎ ՌՆԾԴ Κινεζικό ημερολόγιο 4701 – 4702 甲申 – 乙酉 Αιθιοπικό ημερολόγιο 1997 – 1998 Εβραϊκό ημερολόγιο 5765 – 5766 Περσικό ημερολόγιο 1383 – 1384 Ισλαμικό ημερολόγιο 1426 – 1427 Ινδουιστικά ημερολόγια Βικράμ Σαμβάτ 2060 – 2061 Σάκα Σαμβάτ 1927 – 1928 Κάλι Γιούγκα 5106 – 5107 Ημερολόγιο για το 2005 από τα Wikidata π • σ • ε Η τρέχουσα σελίδα αφορά το έτος 2005 κατά το Γρηγοριανό Hμερολόγιο Πίνακας περιεχομένων Γεγονότα| επεξεργασία κώδικα 26 Μαρτίου - Το BBC προβάλει νέο επεισόδιο της σειράς Doctor Who, μετά τη διακοπή της το 1989. Σήμερα είναι το μακροβιότερο δράμα επιστημονικής φαντασίας στον κόσμο. 28 Μαρτίου - Ισχυρός σεισμός συγκλονίζει τη βόρεια Σουμάτρα, αφήνοντας εκατοντάδες νεκρούς και τραυματίες. 7 Ιουλίου - Τέσσερις συντονισμένες βομβιστικές επιθέσεις αυτοκτονίας πλήττουν το κεντρικό Λονδίνο, σκοτώνοντας 56 άτομα και τραυματίζοντας 784. 14 Αυγούστου - Η πτήση 522 της Helios Airways, που εκτελεί την πτήση από τη Λάρνακα, Κύπρος, προς την Πράγα, Τσεχία, συντρίβεται σε λόφους στο Γραμματικό Αττικής, Ελλάδα, σκοτώνοντας και τους 121 επιβαίνοντες. 18 Αυγούστου - Μία μεγάλη διακοπή ρεύματος πλήττει το νησί της Ιάβας στην Ινδονησία, επηρεάζοντας σχεδόν 100.000.000 ανθρώπους, σε μία από τις μεγαλύτερες και πιο εκτενείς διακοπές στην ιστορία. 29 Αυγούστου - Ο τυφώνας Κατρίνα φτάνει στις ακτές των ΗΠΑ προκαλώντας καταστροφές αξίας 80 δις δολλαρίων ΗΠΑ και το θάνατο περισσότερων από 1800 ανθρώπων. 8 Οκτωβρίου - Σεισμός 7,6 Ρίχτερ χτυπά το Κασμίρ, με απολογισμό πάνω από 86.000 νεκρούς, 69.000 τραυματίες και 2.800.000 άστεγους. 10 Οκτωβρίου - Στη Γερμανία αποφασίζεται μετά από δύσκολες διαπραγματεύσεις ο σχηματισμός μεγάλου συνασπισμού των Χριστιανοδημοκρατών, Χριστιανοκοινωνικών και Σοσιαλδημοκρατών, με νέα καγκελάριο την Άνγκελα Μέρκελ. 16 Νοεμβρίου - Η βασκική, η γαλικιανή και η καταλανική μπορούν να χρησιμοποιούνται στην Επιτροπή των Περιφερειών της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης, η πρώτη φορά που οι περιφερειακές γλώσσες της Ισπανίας χρησιμοποιούνται στους θεσμούς της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης 1 22 Νοεμβρίου - Το γερμανικό κοινοβούλιο εκλέγει την Άνγκελα Μέρκελ στο αξίωμα της καγκελάριου της Γερμανίας. Είναι η πρώτη γυναίκα καγκελάριος της Γερμανίας, και πρώτη πρώην πολίτης της Γερμανικής Λαϊκής Δημοκρατίας που υπήρξε καγκελάριος της επανενωμένης Γερμανίας. 5 Δεκεμβρίου - Σεισμός μεγέθους 6,8 βαθμών Ρίχτερ κλονίζει τις ανατολικές επαρχίες της Λαϊκής Δημοκρατίας του Κονγκό, σκοτώνοντας 6 άτομα. 31 Δεκεμβρίου - Η Ελληνική Υπηρεσία του BBC σίγησε οριστικά μετά από 66 χρόνια συνεχούς παρουσίας στο ραδιόφωνο και αργότερα στο Διαδίκτυο. Γεννήσεις| επεξεργασία κώδικα 31 Οκτωβρίου - Πριγκίπισσα Ελεονώρα των Αστουριών Θάνατοι| επεξεργασία κώδικα Παγκόσμιος κατάλογος θανάτων το 2005 (από τα Wikidata-logo.svg Wikidata) 15 Ιανουαρίου - Βικτόρια ντελς Άνχελς, Ισπανίδα υψίφωνος 25 Ιανουαρίου - Φίλιπ Τζόνσον, Αμερικανός αρχιτέκτονας 29 Ιανουαρίου - Εφραίμ Κισόν, Ισραηλινός συγγραφέας 5 Φεβρουαρίου - Γκνασινγκμπέ Εγιαντεμά, πρόεδρος του Τόγκο 10 Φεβρουαρίου - Άρθουρ Μίλερ, Αμερικανός θεατρικός συγγραφέας 14 Φεβρουαρίου - Ραφίκ Χαρίρι, Λιβανέζος πολιτικός 6 Μαρτίου - Χανς Μπέτε, Γερμανίδα φυσικός 6 Μαρτίου - Τερέζα Ράιτ, Αμερικανίδα ηθοποιός 12 Μαρτίου - Σταύρος Κουγιουμτζής Έλληνας συνθέτης 22 Μαρτίου - Κένζο Τάνγκε, Ιάπωνας αρχιτέκτονας 26 Μαρτίου - Τζέιμς Κάλαχαν, Άγγλος πολιτικός 29 Μαρτίου - Μίλτος Σαχτούρης, Έλληνας ποιητής 29 Μαρτίου - Γιώργος Σισιλιάνος, Έλληνας συνθέτης 30 Μαρτίου - Χρύσανθος Θεοδωρίδης, Έλληνας τραγουδιστής 2 Απριλίου - Πάπας Ιωάννης Παύλος Β΄ 5 Απριλίου - Σολ Μπέλοου, Καναδός συγγραφέας 6 Απριλίου - Ρενιέ Γ', πρίγκιπας του Μονακό 7 Απριλίου - Γρηγόρης Μπιθικώτσης, Έλληνας τραγουδιστής 9 Απριλίου - Αντρέα Ντβόρκιν, Αμερικανίδα φεμινίστρια και συγγραφέας 10 Απριλίου - Αρχιεπίσκοπος Αμερικής Ιάκωβος 19 Απριλίου - Τζωρτζ Κοσμάτος, Έλληνας σκηνοθέτης 23 Απριλίου - Ρομάνο Σκάρπα, Ιταλός δημιουργός κόμικς 26 Απριλίου - Μαρία Σελλ, Αυστριακή ηθοποιός 30 Απριλίου - Πάνος Γεραμάνης, Έλληνας δημοσιογράφος 22 Μαΐου - Χαρίλαος Φλωράκης, Έλληνας πολιτικός 24 Μαΐου - Μιχάλης Κούσης, Έλληνας αθλητής 4 Ιουνίου - Χλόη Τζόουνς, Αμερικανίδα πορνογραφική ηθοποιός 6 Ιουνίου - Αν Μπάνκροφτ, Αμερικανίδα ηθοποιός 23 Ιουνίου - Μανόλης Αναγνωστάκης, Έλληνας ποιητής 17 Ιουλίου - Έντουαρντ Χιθ, Άγγλος πολιτικός 18 Ιουλίου - Ουίλιαμ Ουέστμορλαντ, Αμερικανός στρατηγός 1 Αυγούστου - Γεώργιος Καλλίας, Έλληνας πολιτικός 1 Αυγούστου - Φαχντ, βασιλιάς της Σαουδικής Αραβίας 3 Αυγούστου - Λήδα Κροντηρά, Ελληνίδα παιδαγωγός και συγγραφέας 12 Αυγούστου - Γιώργος Ζωγράφος, Έλληνας τραγουδιστής 16 Αυγούστου - Βίκυ Μοσχολιού, Ελληνίδα τραγουδίστρια 16 Αυγούστου - Αλεξάντερ Γκομέλσκι, Ρώσος προπονητής καλαθοσφαίρισης 18 Αυγούστου - Κένιον Τζόουνς, Αμερικανός καλαθοσφαιριστής 19 Αυγούστου - Φαϊμαλάγκα Λούκα, πρωθυπουργός του Τουβαλού 19 Αυγούστου - Μο Μόουλαμ, Αγγλίδα πολιτικός 27 Αυγούστου - Γιώργος Μουζάκης, Έλληνας συνθέτης 31 Αυγούστου - Τζόζεφ Ρότμπλατ, Πολωνός φυσικός 1 Σεπτεμβρίου - Θάνος Λειβαδίτης, Έλληνας ηθοποιός 4 Σεπτεμβρίου - Γρηγόρης Γρηγορίου, Έλληνας σκηνοθέτης 7 Σεπτεμβρίου - Σέρτζο Εντρίγκο, Ιταλός τραγουδιστής 14 Σεπτεμβρίου - Ρόμπερτ Γουάιζ, Αμερικανός σκηνοθέτης 17 Σεπτεμβρίου - Ζακ Λακαρριέρ, Γάλλος συγγραφέας 20 Σεπτεμβρίου - Σίμον Βίζενταλ, Αυστριακός κυνηγός Ναζί 5 Οκτωβρίου - Ηλίας Λάγιος, Έλληνας ποιητής 9 Οκτωβρίου - Στέλλα Στρατηγού, Ελληνίδα ηθοποιός 11 Οκτωβρίου - Ρένα Καρθαίου, Ελληνίδα συγγραφέας 19 Οκτωβρίου - Γιώργος Ανεμογιάννης, Έλληνας σκηνογράφος 22 Οκτωβρίου - Αρμάν Φερναντέζ, Γάλλος καλλιτέχνης 24 Οκτωβρίου - Ρόζα Παρκς, Αμερικανίδα ακτιβίστρια 27 Οκτωβρίου - Αγαπητός Τσοπανάκης, Έλληνας φιλόλογος και γλωσσολόγος 5 Νοεμβρίου - Τζων Φώουλς, Άγγλος συγγραφέας 6 Νοεμβρίου - Τζων Σωσσίδης, Έλληνας διπλωμάτης 8 Νοεμβρίου - Αλέκος Αλεξανδράκης, Έλληνας ηθοποιός 13 Νοεμβρίου - Έντι Γκερέρο, Αμερικανός παλαιστής 23 Νοεμβρίου - Στέλιος Παπαδημητρίου, Έλληνας επιχειρηματίας 25 Νοεμβρίου - Ρίτσαρντ Μπερνς, Άγγλος οδηγός αγώνων 25 Νοεμβρίου - Τζορτζ Μπεστ, Βορειοϊρλανδός ποδοσφαιριστής 17 Δεκεμβρίου - Σβέρε Στένερσεν, Νορβηγός σκιέρ 22 Δεκεμβρίου - Γιώργος Μαρμαρίδης, Έλληνας σκοπευτής, δημοσιογράφος και συγγραφέας 26 Δεκεμβρίου - Βίνσεντ Σκιαβέλι, Αμερικανός ηθοποιός Πανταζής Κοντομίχης, Έλληνας λαογράφος Νίκος Παπαχρήστος, Έλληνας ηθοποιός Παντελής Παλιεράκης, Έλληνας ηθοποιός Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι| επεξεργασία κώδικα Commons Τα Wikimedia Commons έχουν πολυμέσα σχετικά με το θέμα 2005. Κατηγορίες: 21ος αιώνας2005Έτη Μενού πλοήγησης Χωρίς ΣύνδεσηΣυζήτηση για αυτή την IPΣυνεισφορέςΔημιουργία λογαριασμούΣύνδεση ΛήμμαΣυζήτησηΑνάγνωσηΕπεξεργασίαΕπεξεργασία κώδικαΠροβολή ιστορικούΑναζήτηση Κύρια πύλη Κατάλογος λημμάτων Προβεβλημένα λήμματα Τρέχοντα γεγονότα Τυχαίο λήμμα Συμμετοχή Βοήθεια Πύλη Κοινότητας Αγορά Πρόσφατες αλλαγές Επικοινωνία Δωρεές Εργαλεία Συνδέσεις προς εδώ Σχετικές αλλαγές Ειδικές σελίδες Σταθερός σύνδεσμος Πληροφορίες σελίδας Αντικείμενο Wikidata Παραπομπή Εκτύπωση/εξαγωγή Δημιουργία βιβλίου Κατέβασμα ως PDF Έκδοση εκτύπωσης Σε άλλα εγχειρήματα Wikimedia Commons Meta-Wiki Άλλες γλώσσες Deutsch English Español Français Italiano 한국어 Tagalog Tiếng Việt 中文 197 more Επεξεργασία συνδέσμων Βοηθήστε να βελτιωθεί το λήμμα Βρήκατε κάποιο σφάλμα ή παράλειψη; Μπορείτε να το αναφέρετε στη σελίδα συζήτησης για το λήμμα. Πρόταση για διόρθωση Αλλά να θυμάστε ότι μπορείτε να προχωρήσετε ο ίδιος στη διόρθωση των λαθών που βρήκατε, πατώντας "επεξεργασία" στην κορυφή της σελίδας (δείτε πως). Τελευταία τροποποίηση 06:32, 4 Φεβρουαρίου 2019. Όλα τα κείμενα είναι διαθέσιμα υπό την Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License· μπορεί να ισχύουν και πρόσθετοι όροι. Δείτε τους Όρους Χρήσης για λεπτομέρειες. Πολιτική προσωπικών δεδομένωνΓια τη ΒικιπαίδειαΑποποίηση ευθυνώνΠρογραμματιστέςΔήλωση cookieΠροβολή κινητού Banner logo 위키미디어 재단은 위키상의 심오함과 품질, 건전성을 향상시켜 모두가 접근할 수 있는 토론 문서를 만들고자 합니다. 이 목표를 달성하기 위한 논의에 모든 위키미디어인들을 초대합니다. 참여해보세요! 도움이 필요합니다! 숨기기 숨기기 위키갭 에디터톤 참가 신청이 3월 5일까지 진행됩니다. 사용자:어논에 대한 관리자 선거가 2019년 3월 15일까지 진행됩니다. 2005년 위키백과, 우리 모두의 백과사전. 둘러보기로 가기검색하러 가기 해 2002년 2003년 2004년 - 2005년 - 2006년 2007년 2008년 연대 1980년대 1990년대 - 2000년대 - 2010년대 2020년대 세기 19세기 20세기 - 21세기 - 22세기 23세기 서기 2005년의 다른 기년법 간지 갑신년~을유년 단기 4338년 그레고리력 2005년 MMV 불기 2549년 이슬람력 1426~1427 일본 헤이세이(平成) 17년 황기 2665년 민국 94년 주체 94년 히브리력 5765~5766 아시리아력 6755년 에티오피아력 1999~2000 포덕(천도교) 146년 매월 요즘 화제 1월 - 2월 - 3월 - 4월 - 5월 - 6월 7월 - 8월 - 9월 - 10월 - 11월 - 12월 2005년은 토요일로 시작하는 평년이다. 목차 사건편집 1월 1일 - 터키가 화폐개혁을 단행하다.(교환비율-1000000:1 절하) 1월 3일 - 서울 지하철 7호선 방화 사건이 일어나다. 1월 5일 - 대한민국에서 발견된 공룡인 천 년 부경용이 클리블랜드 자연사박물관의 세계 공룡 목록에 등재되었다. 이는 대한민국에서 발견된 것으로는 두 번째로, 한국어 이름으로는 처음으로 등재된 것이다. 1월 8일 - 칠곡 시온글러브 화재 발생. 1월 30일 - 이라크에서 50여 년 만에 자유 총선거가 치러지다. 2월 3일 - 대한민국의 헌법 재판소가 호주제에 대해 헌법 불합치 선고를 내리다. 2월 10일 - 조선민주주의인민공화국이 핵보유를 선언하다. 2월 16일 - 교토 의정서가 발효되다. 3월 14일 새로운 경제부총리에 한덕수 씨가 임명되다. 중화인민공화국의 전국인민대표대회가 중화민국을 겨냥한 '반분열국가법'을 통과시키다. 3월 16일 - 일본 시마네현 의회가 다케시마의 날 제정 조례안의 처리를 강행하다. 3월 20일 - 일본 규슈 섬 인근 바다에서 강진이 일어나 250여 명이 부상당하다. 이 지진은 한국에서도 감지되었다. 3월 24일 - 키르기스스탄에서 시민혁명이 성공하다 (레몬혁명). 3월 28일 - 수마트라 섬 앞바다에서 규모 8.7의 강진이 일어나다. 4월 2일 - 교황 요한 바오로 2세가 선종하다. 4월 2일 - 열린우리당은 새로운 당 의장으로 문희상 의원을 선출하다. 4월 5일 - 강원도 양양군 지역에 산불이 일어나 낙산사가 불타는 등 많은 피해가 발생하다. 4월 6일 - 이라크 쿠르드족의 지도자 잘랄 탈라바니가 대통령에 지명되다. 4월 6일 - 모나코의 레니에 3세가 별세하다. 4월 8일 - 교황 요한 바오로 2세의 장례 미사가 집전되다. 4월 9일 - 영국의 웨일스 공 찰스와 카밀라 파커 볼스가 결혼식을 올리다. 4월 11일 - 〈시사저널〉에서 前 중앙정보부장 김형욱 암살범 이모씨가 김형욱 암살에 대한 자세한 정황을 밝히다. 4월 13일 - 동해에서 황만호의 월북 사건이 발생하다. (~19日) 4월 14일 - 제3차 북한인권결의안이 제61차 유엔 인권위원회를 통과하다. 4월 18일 - 바티칸 시국 시스티나 경당에서 콘클라베가 개최되다. 4월 19일 - 요제프 라칭거 추기경이 제265대 교황 베네딕토 16세로 선출되다. 4월 20일 - 에콰도르의 루시오 구티에레스 대통령이 축출되다. 4월 25일 - 일본 효고현 아마가사키에서 열차 탈선 사고가 발생하다(JR 후쿠치야마 선 탈선 사고). 4월 30일 - 대한민국 국회의원 재보궐선거가 치루어지다. 6월 11일 - 미국 워싱턴에서 열린 한미정상회담에서 양국 대통령은 조선민주주의인민공화국의 핵을 허용할 수 없다는 데에 의견을 같이하고, 문제를 평화적으로 해결하기로 합의하였다. 6월 13일 - 미국의 대중 가수 마이클 잭슨의 아동 성추행 사건 재판에 대해 배심원이 무죄 평결을 내렸다. 6월 14일 - 김우중 대우그룹 전 회장이 귀국하다. 6월 15일 - 수도이전반대 국민연합은 공주시, 연기군 행정중심복합도시 건설을 위한 특별법이 위헌이라며 헌법소원을 제출하였다. 6월 19일 - 경기도 연천군의 한 부대에서 총기 난사 사건이 일어나 장병 8명이 사망하다. 7월 7일 - 영국 런던에서 연쇄 폭탄테러가 일어나 많은 인명 피해가 발생하다. 7월 10일 - 키르기스스탄에서 레몬혁명의 주역인 바키예프가 대통령에 당선되다. 7월 27일 - 제주도에서 주민투표로 혁신안이 채택되다. 7월 30일 - 문화방송 음악캠프 성기 노출 사고가 생방송 도중에 일어났다. 8월 11일 ~ 8월 21일 - 독일 쾰른에서 제20차 세계 청년 대회가 개최되었다. 8월 30일 - 허리케인 카트리나가 미국 루이지애나주의 뉴올리언스 를 강타한 뒤 31일 소멸되었다. 9월 6일 - 대한민국, 태풍 나비 상륙. 9월 12일 - 일본 고이즈미 준이치로가 이끄는 자유민주당이 총선에서 승리하다. 9월 27일 - 파리교외 소요사태 발생. 10월 1일 - 부산 개성중학교 폭행 치사 사건 발생. 10월 3일 - 경북 상주에서 상주 콘서트 압사 참사 발생. 10월 4일 - 유럽연합, 터키와 가입 협상 재개. 10월 6일 - 이천 물류창고 붕괴 사고 발생. 10월 7일 - 대한민국 검찰, 이중섭·박수근 미발표 유작 58점 '위작' 판정(이중섭 위작 논란) 10월 11일 한국은행, 3년 5개월 만에 콜금리 인상. 연 3.50%로 0.25%P 상향조정 대한민국 검찰 ‘론스타 조세 포탈 사건’ 수사 착수 10월 13일 - 러시아의 날치크에서 테러가 발생하다. 10월 15일 이라크 헌법 국민투표가 실시되다. 미국 오하이오주 톨레도에서 신나치주의자들의 폭동이 발생하다. 100명 이상이 체포되었다. 10월 30일 - 인도네시아에서 기독교 계열의 학교를 다니던 여고생들이 하교 중에 이슬람교 과격분자의 소행으로 여겨지는 습격을 받아 3명이 참수(斬首)되고, 다른 여고생들도 큰 부상을 입는 사건이 발생. 11월 2일 - 대한민국, 중저준위 방사성 폐기물 처리장 부지 선정 주민투표가 전국 네곳에서 실시되다. 투표결과, 경주시가 높은 찬성률을 기록하다. 11월 9일 유럽 우주국의 금성 탐사선 비너스 익스프레스가 카자흐스탄 바이코누르 우주 기지에서 발사되다. 자살 폭탄 공격대가 요르단 암만에 호텔 3곳을 공격하여 적어도 60명 이상이 사망하다. 12월 16일 - 노성일 미즈메디 병원 이사장이 줄기세포는 하나도 없다는 것을 기자회견에서 폭로하다. 12월 25일 - 교황 베네딕토 16세가 교황 회칙 《하느님은 사랑이십니다》 (Deus Caritas Est)를 발표하였다. 12월 29일 - 대구 서문시장에서 화재가 발생하였다. 문화편집 1월 1일 - 한국철도공사가 출범하였다. 1월 3일 - MBC 문화방송이 CI를 새로 도입하였다. 1월 20일 - 한국의 수도권 전철이 천안시까지 개통되었다. (병점 ~ 천안 구간) 2월 14일 - 전 세계 최대 무료 동영상 공유 사이트인 유튜브가 설립되었다. 3월 25일 - 일본의 기 일본 아이치에서 2005년 일본 국제 박람회가 개막되었다. 3월 30일 - 경부선 전철화 천안~조치원 구간 및 충북선 전철화 조치원~봉양 구간이 개통되었다. 4월 5일 - 식목일 마지막 공휴일. (제60주년) 4월 6일 - 천주교 대전교구 제4대 교구장에 유흥식 주교가 착좌했다. 4월 23일 - MBC TV의 대표 예능 프로그램인 무한도전이 토요일의 한 코너로 첫 방송을 하였다. 4월 29일 - 경기도 고양시에서 킨텍스 개관. 5월 16일 - 경기도 고양시 일산구가 일산동구와 일산서구로 분구. 6월 8일 - DSP 미디어 소속 아이돌 그룹 SS501이 데뷔하였다. 6월 9일 - 경상북도의회, 매년 10월을 독도의 달로 제정하였다. 6월 22일 - 콘스탄티노폴리스 총대주교 바르톨로메오스 1세가 방한하였다. 6월 23일 - 콘스탄티노폴리스 총대주교청의 한국 정교회 관할 50주년 기념 대영광식이 거행되었다. 7월 6일 - 2012년 하계 올림픽 개최지로 영국의 기 영국 런던이 결정되다. 7월 11일 - 한국 베네딕도 협의회가 발족, 초대 회장에 성 베네딕도회 왜관수도원 원장 이형우 아빠스가 선출됐다. 8월 15일 - 서울특별시에서 8.15 광복을 기념하는 콘서트가 진행, 조선민주주의인민공화국에서 매스게임 아리랑을 개최했다. 8월 24일 - 쓰쿠바 익스프레스가 개통하다. 9월 20일 - 한국 천주교 주교회의가 새번역 성경을 발행하였다. 9월 25일 - 2005년 일본 국제 박람회가 폐막하였다. 10월 1일 - 서울특별시의 청계천이 복원되었다. 10월 18일 - 대구 도시철도 2호선 문양역 ~ 사월역 구간이 개통되었다. 10월 28일 - 국립중앙박물관이 개관하였다. 10월 31일 - 경기도 용인시 3구(수지구·기흥구·처인구) 분구. 11월 6일 - 슈퍼주니어 그룹 결성 11월 11일 - 전라남도청이 전라남도 무안군 삼향읍 남악신도시로 이전함. 대한민국 춘포역이 현존하는 최고(最古)의 역사로서 근대문화유산 등록문화재로 지정되었다. 11월 18일 - 아시아 태평양 경제협력체 회의인 APEC이 부산에서 열림. (~19일 간) 11월 23일 - 대한민국, 2006학년도 대학수학능력시험을 실시하다. 11월 28일 - 부산 도시철도 3호선 수영역 ~ 대저역 구간이 개통되었다. 12월 1일 - 평일 지상파 TV 낮 방송 개시, 지상파 DMB가 본 방송을 개시. 수도권 지역 한국교통방송 DMB 방송 개국. 12월 15일 - 제2진도대교 개통. 12월 16일 - 중앙선 청량리역-덕소역 구간 복선전철 개통. 같은 날 롯데월드의 파라오의 분노도 개장하였다. 12월 18일 - 보노와 빌 게이츠부부가 시사주간지 타임의 2005년 올해의 인물로 선정되었다. 교수신문이 정한 2005년의 사자성어: 上火下澤 탄생편집 1월 14일 - 대한민국의 배우 김유빈. 2월 21일 - 대한민국의 배우 홍화리. 3월 16일 - 대한민국의 배우 장대웅 3월 26일 - 네덜란드 여백작 루아나 판 오라녜나사우 3월 27일 - 대한민국의 영화배우 조은형 4월 1일 - 미국의 배우 게이브리얼 베이트먼 4월 20일 - 대한민국의 배우 김의진 4월 29일 - 태국의 왕자 티빵꼰 랏사미촛 5월 17일 - 대한민국의 가수 겸 댄스 음악가 황민우 5월 24일 - 대한민국의 음악가 박현진 6월 26일 네덜란드 공주 알렉시아 대한민국의 배우 이장경 7월 8일 - 대한민국의 배우 김지영. 7월 25일 - 미국의 배우 피어스 개그넌 8월 22일 - 대한민국의 음악가 겸 배우 강예서 9월 5일 - 대한민국의 배우 이도현 9월 27일 - 대한민국의 배우 크리스티나 페르난데스 리 10월 4일 - 벨기에 왕자 에마누엘 10월 7일 - 대한민국의 배우 노강민 10월 15일 - 덴마크 왕자 크리스티안 10월 31일 - 스페인 왕족 레오노르 데 보르본 11월 14일 - 대한민국의 배우 염현서 11월 19일 - 대한민국의 남자 래퍼 김종섭 12월 1일 - 대한민국의 배우 이태우. 12월 24일 - 대한민국의 배우 김도엽 12월 27일 - 러시아 모델 크리스티나 피메노바 미상 대한민국의 배우 유제건 미국의 배우 다프네 킨 사망편집 셜리 치좀 교황 요한 바오로 2세 에드워드 히스 밀턴 오보테 로자 파크스 에디 게레로 1월 1일 - 미국 정치인 셜리 치좀. 1월 7일 - 대한민국의 가수 길은정. 1월 9일 - 대한민국 수학자 이임학. 1월 17일 - 전 중국공산당 총서기 자오쯔양. 2월 2일 - 대한민국의 시인 이형기. 2월 9일 - 대한민국의 영화배우 황해. 2월 10일 - 미국의 극작가 아서 밀러. 2월 14일 - 레바논의 전 총리 라피크 하리리. 2월 22일 - 대한민국의 영화배우 이은주. 3월 3일 - 네덜란드의 축구 선수, 축구 감독 리뉘스 미헐스. 3월 6일 - 미국의 물리학자 한스 베테. 3월 8일 - 이츠케리아 체첸 공화국 제3대 대통령 아슬란 마스하도프. 3월 26일 - 영국의 총리 제임스 캘러헌. 대한민국의 배우 전운. 4월 2일 - 제264대 교황 요한 바오로 2세. 4월 5일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수, 축구 감독 정남식. 4월 13일 - 프로 야구 선수 장명부. 4월 16일 - 대한민국의 배우 김무생. 4월 21일 - 중화인민공화국의 정치가 장춘차오. 4월 25일 - 대한민국의 만화가 고우영. 5월 21일 - 대한민국의 기업가 정세영. 5월 23일 - 대한민국의 기업가 박성용. 5월 29일 - 대한민국의 사진작가 김영갑. 6월 20일 - 미국의 전자공학자 잭 킬비. 6월 26일 - 대한민국의 탤런트 김진해. 6월 27일 - 대한민국의 가수 김창남. 7월 16일 - 마지막 황세손 이구. 7월 17일 - 영국의 총리 에드워드 히스. 8월 2일 - 대한민국의 성우 엄주환. 9월 12일 - 미국의 수학자 서지 랭. 9월 13일 - 대한민국의 축구 선수, 축구 감독 홍덕영. 9월 24일 - 대한민국의 경제학자 정운영. 9월 25일 - 미국의 심리학자 유리 브론펜브레너. 10월 10일 - 우간다의 정치인 밀턴 오보테. 10월 18일 - 알렉산드르 니콜라예비치 야코블레프, 소비에트 연방 및 러시아의 경제학자이자 정치가. 10월 22일 - 북조선 정치인 연형묵. 10월 24일 - 로자 파크스, 미국의 아프리카계 미국인 민권 운동가. (1913년 출생) 11월 6일 - 일본의 가수 혼다 미나코. 11월 13일 - 미국의 프로레슬러 에디 게레로. 11월 20일 - 대한민국의 미술가 이대원. 11월 20일 - 대한민국의 대학총장 이수일. 11월 21일 - 대한민국의 삼성그룹 회장 이건희의 막내딸 이윤형. 11월 25일 - 영국의 전 축구 선수 조지 베스트. 12월 1일 - 사회운동가 김영욱 12월 4일 - 미국의 영화 제작자 그레그 호프먼. 12월 15일 - 일본의 야구 선수, 야구 감독 오기 아키라. 12월 20일 - 미국 수학자 라울 보트. 12월 23일 - 중화인민공화국의 정치가 야오원위안. 12월 29일 - 한국계 미군 김영옥 노벨상편집 경제학상: 로버트 아우만, 토머스 셸링 문학상: 해럴드 핀터 물리학상: 로이 글라우버, 존 홀, 테오도어 헨쉬 생리학 및 의학상: 로빈 워런, 배리 마셜 평화상: 국제 원자력 기구, 모하메드 엘바라데이 화학상: 로버트 그럽스, 리처드 슈록, 이브 쇼뱅 77회 아카데미상 수상편집 작품상: 밀리언 달러 베이비 감독상: 클린트 이스트우드(밀리언 달러 베이비) 남우주연상: 제이미 폭스(레이) 여우주연상: 힐러리 스웽크(밀리언 달러 베이비) 남우조연상: 모건 프리먼(밀리언 달러 베이비) 여우조연상: 케이트 블란쳇(에비에이터) 달력편집 1월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 2월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 3월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 4월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 5월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 6월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 7월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 8월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 9월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 10월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 11월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 12월 일 월 화 수 목 금 토 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 음양력 대조 일람편집 음력월 월건 대소 음력 1일의 양력 월일 음력 1일 간지 1월 무인 소 2월 9일 갑자 2월 기묘 대 3월 10일 계사 3월 경진 소 4월 9일 계해 4월 신사 대 5월 8일 임진 5월 임오 소 6월 7일 임술 6월 계미 대 7월 6일 신묘 7월 갑신 대 8월 5일 신유 8월 을유 소 9월 4일 신묘 9월 병술 대 10월 3일 경신 10월 정해 대 11월 2일 경인 11월 무자 소 12월 2일 경신 12월 기축 소 12월 31일 기축 분류: 2005년 둘러보기 메뉴 로그인하지 않음토론기여계정 만들기로그인 문서토론읽기편집역사 보기검색 대문 사용자 모임 요즘 화제 최근 바뀜 모든 문서 보기 임의 문서로 도움말 기부 도구 여기를 가리키는 문서 가리키는 글의 최근 바뀜 파일 올리기 특수 문서 목록 고유 링크 문서 정보 위키데이터 항목 이 문서 인용하기 인쇄/내보내기 책 만들기 PDF로 다운로드 인쇄용 판 다른 프로젝트 위키미디어 공용 메타위키 다른 언어 Deutsch English Español Français Italiano Русский Tagalog Tiếng Việt 中文 197개 더 보기 링크 편집 이 문서는 2019년 2월 28일 (목) 22:34에 마지막으로 편집되었습니다. 모든 문서는 크리에이티브 커먼즈 저작자표시-동일조건변경허락 3.0에 따라 사용할 수 있으며, 추가적인 조건이 적용될 수 있습니다. 자세한 내용은 이용 약관을 참고하십시오. Wikipedia®는 미국 및 다른 국가에 등록되어 있는 Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 소유의 등록 상표입니다. 개인정보 정책위키백과 소개면책 조항개발자쿠키 정책모바일 보기 Évtizedek: 1950-es évek – 1960-as évek – 1970-es évek – 1980-as évek – 1990-es évek – 2000-es évek – 2010-es évek – 2020-as évek – 2030-as évek – 2040-es évek – 2050-es évek Évek: 2000 – 2001 – 2002 – 2003 – 2004 – 2005 – 2006 – 2007 – 2008 – 2009 – 2010 Rok 2005 ogłoszono * Międzynarodowym Rokiem Fizyki (ONZ) * Międzynarodowym Rokiem Sportu i Wychowania Fizycznego (ONZ) * Międzynarodowym Rokiem Mikrokredytu (ONZ) * Międzynarodowym Rokiem Hansa Christiana Andersena (Duński Instytut Kultury) * Europejskim Rokiem Edukacji Obywatelskiej (Rada Europy) * Rokiem miasta Cork w Irlandii, wybranym jako Europejska Stolica Kultury * Rokiem eucharystycznym w Kościele katolickim * Rokiem Stanisława Staszica (PAN) * Rokiem Mikołaja Reja (Sejm RP) * Rokiem Zamościa Wydarzenia w Polsce Wydarzenia szczegółowo: I | II | III | IV | V | VI | VII | VIII | IX | X | XI | XII * 1 stycznia: ** Olszyna uzyskała prawa miejskie. ** utworzono oddziały: TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski, TVP Kielce, TVP Olsztyn i TVP Opole. * 5 stycznia – dotychczasowy minister spraw zagranicznych Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz został marszałkiem Sejmu, zastępując Józefa Oleksego, który podał się do dymisji po uznaniu go przez sąd za kłamcę lustracyjnego. Nowym ministrem spraw zagranicznych został Adam Daniel Rotfeld. * 6 stycznia – Sejm przyjął ustawę o mniejszościach narodowych, etnicznych i języku regionalnym i powołał komisję śledczą ds. prywatyzacji PZU. * 9 stycznia – odbył się XIII Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 13 stycznia – w południowej części Górnego Śląska był odczuwalny wstrząs sejsmiczny o sile 3,5 stopnia, wywołany wypadkiem w KWK „Rydułtowy-Anna”. * 19 stycznia – paraliż komunikacyjny w Krakowie spowodowany obfitymi opadami śniegu. * 24 stycznia – zapadły wyroki w tzw. aferze starachowickiej. * 25 stycznia – TVN24 wyemitowała premierowe wydanie programu Szkło kontaktowe. * 26 stycznia – na warszawskich Powązkach został pochowany z honorami wojskowymi Jan Nowak-Jeziorański. * 27 stycznia – uroczystości upamiętniające 60. rocznicę wyzwolenia przez Armię Czerwoną nazistowskiego obozu koncentracyjnego Auschwitz-Birkenau. Obecność blisko 40 delegacji rządowych i głów państw m.in. prezydent Aleksander Kwaśniewski, prezydent Mosze Kacaw (Izrael), prezydent Władimir Putin (Rosja), prezydent Jacques Chirac (Francja), prezydent Horst Köhler (Niemcy), wiceprezydent Dick Cheney (USA), prezydent Wiktor Juszczenko (Ukraina), królowa Beatrycze (Holandia). * 1 lutego – w Internecie została opublikowana tzw. Lista Wildsteina, wyniesiona przez dziennikarza Bronisława Wildsteina z Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej, zawierająca nazwiska pracowników peerelowskich służb bezpieczeństwa, ich tajnych współpracowników oraz kandydatów na współpracowników. * 8 lutego – dwóch ratowników Górskiego Ochotniczego Pogotowia Ratunkowego zginęło w wyniku zejścia lawiny w Karkonoszach. * 9 lutego – po raz pierwszy obchodzono w Polsce Dzień Bezpiecznego Internetu. * 19 lutego – Wikimedia Foundation, na prośbę polskich wikipedystów, uruchomiła serwis Wikinews w języku polskim. (Wikinews). * 21 lutego – w swym mieszkaniu w Warszawie został zamordowany malarz Zdzisław Beksiński. * 4 marca – premiera filmu W dół kolorowym wzgórzem. * 24 marca – Narodowy Dzień Życia. * 29 marca – ogłoszono wyroki sądu pierwszej instancji w sprawie afery w FOZZ. * 3-8 kwietnia – żałoba narodowa po śmierci papieża Jana Pawła II. * 8 kwietnia – oddano do użytku stację warszawskiego metra Plac Wilsona. * 19 kwietnia – Sejm RP uznał przez aklamację turecką rzeź Ormian za ludobójstwo. * 24 kwietnia – Telewizja Polska uruchomiła swój pierwszy kanał tematyczny – TVP Kultura. * 25 kwietnia – otwarto Muzeum Miejskie w Tychach. * 27 kwietnia – prezes Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej prof. Leon Kieres podał do publicznej wiadomości, za jednomyślną zgodą Kolegium IPN, że według informacji pochodzących z archiwum IPN tajnym współpracownikiem służb bezpieczeństwa PRL w otoczeniu Jana Pawła II był dominikanin Konrad Stanisław Hejmo. * 5 maja: ** Sejm odrzucił głosami lewicy wnioski LPR, PiS i PO o swoje samorozwiązanie. ** po raz pierwszy maturzyści trzyletnich szkół średnich pisali maturę według zasad tzw. „nowej matury”. * 7 maja – w Warszawie powstała Unia Lewicy III RP. * 11 maja – Trybunał Konstytucyjny uznał Traktat akcesyjny za zgodny z Konstytucją. * 14 maja – w Warszawie odsłonięto pomnik Charles’a de Gaulle’a. * 16 maja – rozpoczął się szczyt Rady Europy w Warszawie. * 17 maja – przyjęciem Deklaracji Warszawskiej zakończył się dwudniowy szczyt Rady Europy. * 21 maja – dotychczasowa wiceprzewodnicząca PO Zyta Gilowska wystąpiła z ugrupowania. * 29 maja – Wojciech Olejniczak – minister rolnictwa w rządzie Marka Belki został wybrany na stanowisko przewodniczącego Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej. * 1 czerwca – Antyradio i Akademickie Radio Kampus rozpoczęły nadawanie audycji. * 3 czerwca – papież Benedykt XVI mianował arcybiskupa Stanisława Dziwisza metropolitą krakowskim. * 1 lipca ** samosąd we Włodowie: we Włodowie koło Dobrego Miasta zabito recydywistę grożącego mieszkańcom maczetą. ** debiut serialu Chirurdzy w telewizji Polsat. * 5 lipca – koncert grupy rockowej U2 na Stadionie Śląskim w Chorzowie. * 8 lipca – powołano Prokuratorię Generalną Skarbu Państwa. * 25 lipca – w Warszawie doszło do groźnie wyglądającej katastrofy kolejowej. * 27 lipca – uchwalono ustawę Prawo o szkolnictwie wyższym. * 29 lipca: ** ruszyła budowa Autostrady A1 z Gdańska do Nowych Marz. ** zakończono wydobycie węglą w kopalni „Piast” w Bieruniu i w kopalni Ruch IIw w Woli. ** polski Sejm przyjął ustawy: o przeciwdziałaniu narkomanii oraz o przeciwdziałaniu przemocy w rodzinie. * 31 lipca-7 sierpnia – 61. Światowy Kongres Młodzieży Esperanckiej w Zakopanem. * 12 sierpnia – premiera filmu Skazany na bluesa. * 15 sierpnia – KRRiTV wprowadziło 5 nowych polskich oznaczeń telewizyjnych. * 26 sierpnia – koncert Przestrzeń Wolności Jeana-Michela Jarre’a w Gdańsku na terenie Stoczni Gdańskiej z okazji 25-lecia wydarzeń Sierpnia 80. * 27 sierpnia – abp Stanisław Dziwisz odbył ingres do katedry wawelskiej zostajac 76. biskupem w historii Kościoła krakowskiego zastępując odchodzącego na emeryture kard. Franciszka Macharskiego. * 30 sierpnia – częstochowianin Piotr Bednarek odkrył poprzez Internet planetoidę 2005 QK76. * 1 września – powstał Uniwersytet Kazimierza Wielkiego w Bydgoszczy z przekształcenia Akademii Bydgoskiej – wcześniejszej Wyższej Szkoły Pedagogicznej. * 3 września – ukazało się premierowe wydanie magazynu Dzień Dobry TVN. * 5 września – telewizja TVN rozpoczęła emisję programu rozrywkowego „Szymon Majewski Show”. * 7 września – Rada Nadzorcza PLL LOT zdecydowała o zakupie nowych samolotów Boeing 787. * 14 września – Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz wycofał się ze startu w wyborach prezydenckich. * 16 września – Polska edycja Wikipedii przekroczyła próg 100 000 haseł. * 17 września – powstała Nonsensopedia. * 19 września – sieć Orange Polska weszła na polski rynek telefonii komórkowej. * 23 września – na warszawskiej giełdzie zadebiutowały akcje Polskiego Górnictwa Naftowego i Gazownictwa. * 25 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne, w których zwyciężyło Prawo i Sprawiedliwość (zdobywając 26,99% poparcia w wyborach do Sejmu) przed Platformą Obywatelską (która uzyskała 24,14% głosów w wyborach do Sejmu); niezwłocznie rozpoczęły się negocjacje przedstawicieli obu ugrupowań na temat zawarcia koalicji i utworzenia wspólnego rządu. * 30 września – 13 osób poniosło śmierć na skutek wypadku autokarowego koło Jeżewa. * 2 października – rozpoczął się XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina. * 3 października – miało miejsce częściowe zaćmienie Słońca. * 7 października – odbyła się premiera filmu Komornik w reżyserii Feliksa Falka. * 9 i 23 października – wybory prezydenckie: w pierwszej turze zwycięża Donald Tusk, zaś ostatecznie wygrał kandydat PiS-u Lech Kaczyński. * 10 października – bundz i śliwowica łącka zostały wpisane na Listę Produktów Tradycyjnych. * 15 października – w Emilcinie odsłonięto jedyny w kraju pomnik UFO. * 19 października – Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz został desygnowany na premiera. * 21 października – zakończył się XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina w Warszawie. Zwycięzcą został polski pianista Rafał Blechacz. * 23 października – w drugiej turze wyborów prezydenckich w Polsce zwyciężył Lech Kaczyński, który uzyskał poparcie 54,04% głosujących, na kontrkandydata Donalda Tuska głos oddało 45,96% wyborców. * 25 października – zarejestrowano stowarzyszenie Młodzi Socjaliści. * 31 października – tego dnia został zaprzysiężony Rząd Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza. Wotum zaufania gabinet ten otrzymał dnia 10 listopada. * 3 listopada: ** podczas sesji naukowej w katedrze we Fromborku poinformowano o odkryciu grobu Mikołaja Kopernika. ** w kanale TVP1 wyemitowano pierwsze dwa odcinki amerykańskiego serialu Zagubieni. ** Polski serial po raz pierwszy osiągnął liczbę 1000 odcinków. 1000 odcinek serialu Klan wyemitowano w kanale TVP1. * 10 listopada: ** rząd Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza otrzymał od Sejmu wotum zaufania. ** Rosja wprowadziła embargo na import polskich produktów mięsnych. * 15 listopada – otwarto południową obwodnicę Torunia. * 18 listopada – Katowice: otwarto centrum handlowo-usługowo-rozrywkowe Silesia City Center. * 19 listopada – odsłonięto pomnik generała Jerzego Ziętka w Katowicach. * 25 listopada – minister obrony narodowej Radosław Sikorski ogłosił ujawnienie archiwaliów Układu Warszawskiego. * 3 grudnia – w Nowogardzie zapalił się Kościół pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP. Zawaliła się zabytkowa wieża. * 5 grudnia – przestały obowiązywać międzystrefowe numery kierunkowe. * 16 grudnia – prezydent Aleksander Kwaśniewski zastosował prawo łaski wobec byłego wiceministra spraw wewnętrznych Zbigniewa Sobotki, skazanego za udział w tzw. aferze starachowickiej. * 22 grudnia – koniec prezydentury Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego. * 23 grudnia – zaprzysiężono Lecha Kaczyńskiego na urząd Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. * 28 grudnia – prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński powołał nową Radę Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego. * 29 grudnia: ** wyłączono ostatnią w Polsce analogową centralę telefoniczną, która znajdowała się w miejscowości Skorogoszcz w gminie Lewin Brzeski (województwo opolskie) i obsługiwała 600 abonentów. ** profesor Leon Kieres – pierwszy Prezes Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej – Komisji Ścigania Zbrodni przeciwko Narodowi Polskiemu zakończył urzędowanie. Przed Sejmem ślubowanie złożył następca prof. L. Kieresa – dr hab. Janusz Kurtyka. * 30 grudnia – na Dworcu Centralnym w Warszawie bezdomny Hubert H. z Kłody znieważył prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego. * W Kołobrzegu obchodzono 750-lecie nadania praw miejskich. Wydarzenia na świecie Wydarzenia szczegółowo: I | II | III | IV | V | VI | VII | VIII | IX | X | XI | XII * 3 stycznia – w klinice w saudyjskim Rijadzie przeprowadzono operację rozdzielenia polskich bliźniaczek syjamskich z Janikowa. * 4 stycznia: ** premier Marek Belka rozpoczął dwudniową wizytę w Libii. ** w zamachu zginął gubernator Bagdadu Ali al-Hajdari i 6 ochroniarzy. * 5 stycznia – odkryto obiekt transneptunowy większy od Plutona – Eris. * 6 stycznia: ** 7 żołnierzy amerykańskich jadących pojazdem opancerzonym zginęło w wyniku wybuchu przydrożnej bomby w Bagdadzie. ** o godzinie 12:02 w pekińskim szpitalu urodził się 1,3-miliardowy obywatel Chin. * 7 stycznia – Isidore Mvouba został premierem Konga. * 8 stycznia: ** okręt podwodny USS San Francisco, płynący z maksymalną prędkością, uderzył w górę podmorską 350 mil na południe od wyspy Guam na Pacyfiku; zginął jeden marynarz, a większość ze 137-osobowej załogi odniosła obrażenia. ** w chińsko-wietnamskim incydencie w Zatoce Tonkińskiej zginęło 9 wietnamskich rybaków. * 9 stycznia: ** pierwsze wybory prezydenckie w Autonomii Palestyńskiej wygrał Mahmud Abbas. ** w Nairobi podpisano traktat pokojowy kończący wojnę domową w Sudanie i przyznający na sześć lat autonomię Sudanowi Południowemu (a po ich upływie referendum w sprawie ewentualnej niepodległości). * 10 stycznia: ** długookresowa Kometa Machholza znalazła się najbliżej Ziemi będąc widoczną gołym okiem (osiągnęła jasność ok. 3,5 magnitudo). ** wystartował kanał telewizyjny Eurosport 2. * 12 stycznia: ** została wystrzelona sonda Deep Impact, w celu przeprowadzenia badań naukowych komety Tempel 1. ** Siergiej Bagapsz wygrał wybory prezydenckie w Abchazji. * 14 stycznia: ** lądownik Huygens przekazał pierwsze w historii zdjęcia z Tytana, największego księżyca Saturna. ** Piotr Morawski i Włoch Simone Moro dokonali pierwszego zimowego wejścia na himalajski ośmiotysięcznik Sziszapangma. ** w pożarze szkoły we wsi Safian w Iranie zginęło 13 dzieci, a 18 zostało rannych. * 16 stycznia: ** urzędujący prezydent Chorwacji Stjepan Mesić został wybrany na drugą kadencję. ** w wieku 66 lat Adriana Iliescu została prawdopodobnie najstarszą matką w historii medycyny. * 18 stycznia: ** w Tuluzie został zaprezentowany pierwszy Airbus A380. ** w stolicy Gujany Georgetown w wyniku powodzi została zatopiona siedziba prezydenta kraju State House. * 19 stycznia – w stolicy Gwinei Konakry doszło do nieudanego zamachu na prezydenta Lansanę Conté. * 21 stycznia – siły bezpieczeństwa zdławiły tygodniowe zamieszki w Belize, wywołane podniesieniem podatków. * 23 stycznia – Wiktor Juszczenko został zaprzysiężony na prezydenta Ukrainy. * 24 stycznia – Julia Tymoszenko została po raz pierwszy premierem Ukrainy. * 25 stycznia – w wyniku wybuchu paniki w hinduistycznej świątyni Mandher Devi w indyjskim stanie Maharasztra zostało zadeptanych około 300 osób. * 26 stycznia: ** Condoleezza Rice jako druga kobieta w historii została sekretarzem stanu USA. ** 31 amerykańskich żołnierzy zginęło w katastrofie śmigłowca transportowego Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion w irackiej prowincji Al-Anbar. ** w katastrofie kolejowej w Glendale w Kalifornii zginęło 11 osób, około 200 zostało rannych. * 30 stycznia: ** 10 brytyjskich żołnierzy zginęło w Iraku po zestrzeleniu samolotu transportowego Hercules. ** po raz pierwszy po obaleniu reżimu Saddama Husajna w Iraku odbyły się wybory parlamentarne. * 31 stycznia – przed sądem w Santa Maria w Kalifornii rozpoczął się proces Michaela Jacksona, oskarżonego o molestowanie seksualne 13-letniego chłopca. * 1 lutego: ** 3 gruzińskich policjantów zginęło, a 26 cywilów zostało rannych w eksplozji bomby przed komendą policji w Gori. ** Hiszpański parlament odrzucił projekt poszerzenia autonomii Kraju Basków. ** król Nepalu Gyanendra zdymisjonował rząd i przejął pełnię władzy w kraju. ** papież Jan Paweł II został późnym wieczorem przewieziony do rzymskiej kliniki Gemelli z powodu powikłań pogrypowych. * 2 lutego – Armando Guebuza został prezydentem Mozambiku. * 3 lutego: ** po śmierci wskutek zatrucia czadem premiera Gruzji Zuraba Żwanii obowiązki szefa rządu przejął Giorgi Baramidze. ** 104 osoby zginęły w katastrofie afgańskiego Boeinga 737-242 w górach Pamir. * 4 lutego – w Bagdadzie została porwana dziennikarka włoskiej gazety Il Manifesto, Giuliana Sgrena. * 5 lutego – po nagłej śmierci togijskiego wojskowego i polityka Gnassingbé Eyadéma dowództwo sił zbrojnych przekazało prezydenturę Togo jemu synowi Faure Gnassingbé. * 6 lutego – w wyborach parlamentarnych w Tajlandii zwyciężyła rządząca partia Tajowie Kochają Tajlandię premiera Thaksina Shinawatry. * 8 lutego: ** Karolos Papulias został wybrany przez parlament na prezydenta Grecji. ** w Azerbejdżanie został utworzony Apszeroński Park Narodowy. * 9 lutego – baskijska ETA zdetonowała samochód-pułapkę przed centrum kongresowym w Madrycie; ranne zostały 43 osoby. * 10 lutego: ** Korea Północna podała oficjalnie, że dysponuje bronią atomową i wycofuje się z prowadzonych w Pekinie rokowań na temat swojego programu atomowego. ** wskutek obfitych opadów deszczu została przerwana tama w pobliżu miejscowości Pasni w południowo-zachodnim Pakistanie; zginęło lub zaginęło około 500 osób. * 14 lutego: ** uruchomiono serwis internetowy YouTube. ** były premier Libanu Rafiq Hariri zginął wraz z 22 osobami w zamachu w Bejrucie. Wydarzenie to stało się zarzewiem libańskiej rewolucji cedrowej. ** w zamachach bombowych w stolicy Filipin Manili oraz miastach Davao i General Santos zginęło 12 osób, a ponad 130 zostało rannych. * 15 lutego – 210 osób zginęło w kopalni Sunjiawan koło miasta Fuxin w największej od 63 lat katastrofie górniczej w Chinach. * 16 lutego – Protokół z Kioto został ratyfikowany przez 141 krajów, wytwarzających w sumie 61% światowej emisji gazów cieplarnianych. * 17 lutego – Zurab Nogaideli został premierem Gruzji. * 18 lutego – odkryto największą znaną liczbę pierwszą ( 2^{25964951}-1, czyli 7 816 230 cyfr w zapisie dziesiętnym) . * 20 lutego – w Hiszpanii odbyło się referendum w którym większość głosujących wyraziła zgodę na ratyfikację Traktatu Konstytucyjnego UE. * 21 lutego – Izrael zwolnił 500 więźniów palestyńskich. * 22 lutego – Iran: 612 osób zginęło, a 990 zostało rannych w trzęsieniu ziemi w prowincji Kerman. * 23 lutego – ukazała się książka Pamięć i tożsamość papieża Jana Pawła II. * 24 lutego: ** w związku z poważnymi problemami z oddychaniem Jan Paweł II został ponownie hospitalizowany. Wieczorem przeszedł zabieg tracheotomii w znieczuleniu ogólnym. ** Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka orzekł, że Rosja pogwałciła w Czeczenii zapisane w europejskiej konwencji praw człowieka prawo do życia, dopuszczając się tortur i zabójstw. * 25 lutego – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym przed klubem nocnym w Tel Awiwie zginęły 4 osoby, ponad 50 zostało rannych. * 27 lutego – odbyła się 77. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 28 lutego: ** amerykański miliarder Steve Fossett rozpoczął solowy lot dookoła świata na pokładzie samolotu GlobalFlyer. ** w Burundi odbyło się referendum zatwierdzające nową konstytucję. ** w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na centrum rekrutacyjne policji w mieście Al-Hilla w Iraku zginęło 127 osób, a kilkaset zostało rannych. * 1 marca – Tabaré Vázquez został prezydentem Urugwaju. * 3 marca: ** Steve Fossett zakończył samotny lot dookoła świata na pokładzie samolotu GlobalFlyer. ** 46-letni James Roszko zastrzelił pod Mayerthorpe w kanadyjskiej prowincji Alberta czterech funkcjonariuszy Kanadyjskiej Królewskiej Policji Konnej, którzy mieli dokonać rewizji na jego farmie, po czym popełnił samobójstwo. * 4 marca: ** Jurij Krawczenko, były minister spraw wewnętrznych Ukrainy i jeden z głównych podejrzanych w sprawie zabójstwa opozycyjnego dziennikarza Georgija Gongadzego, zastrzelił się lub został zastrzelony we własnym domu. ** porwana miesiąc wcześniej w Iraku włoska dziennikarka Giuliana Sgrena została uwolniona przez agentów włoskich służb specjalnych. W czasie jazdy na lotnisko w Bagdadzie samochód Włochów został ostrzelany przez amerykańskich żołnierzy. Zginął dowódca operacji, a 4 osoby zostały ranne. * 6 marca – ulewne deszcze wywołały powodzie w saharyjskiej części Algierii, powodując śmierć 2 osób i obrażenia u dalszych 9 ludzi. * 8 marca – rosyjskie siły zbrojne obwieściły śmierć w wyniku akcji służb specjalnych przywódcy czeczeńskich separatystów Asłana Maschadowa. * 9 marca – sonda Cassini przeleciała 500 km nad powierzchnią księżyca Saturna, Enceladusa. * 10 marca – 50 osób zginęło, a ponad 80 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na szyicki meczet w irackim Mosulu. * 13 marca – papież Jan Paweł II opuścił po 18 dniach hospitalizacji poliklinikę Gemelli. * 14 marca – cedrowa rewolucja: w stolicy Libanu Bejrucie odbyła się kilkusettysięczna demonstracja przeciwko obecności w kraju wojsk syryjskich. * 15 marca: ** narodowe Zgromadzenie Ludowe Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej uchwaliło tzw. prawo „anty-secesyjne”, które w przypadku ogłoszenia niepodległości przez Tajwan umożliwia zbrojną interwencję na wyspie. ** otwarto Nowe Muzeum Historyczne w instytucie Jad Waszem w Jerozolimie. * 16 marca – Izrael przekazał Jerycho Palestyńczykom. * 17 marca – w Madrycie pod osłoną nocy usunięto ostatni pomnik byłego dyktatora Francisco Franco. * 20 marca – na skoczni w Planicy norweski skoczek Bjørn Einar Romøren ustanowił rekord w długości skoku (239 m). * 21 marca: ** parlament Islandii przyznał obywatelstwo byłemu mistrzowi świata Bobby’emu Fischerowi, poszukiwanemu przez USA za rozegranie meczu w Jugosławii podczas obowiązywania sankcji. ** w stolicy indiańskiego rezerwatu Red Lake w stanie Minnesota, 16-letni szaleniec zastrzelił 9 osób, kilkanaście ranił, po czym popełnił samobójstwo. Do większości zbrodni doszło na terenie szkoły. * 22 marca: ** Izrael przekazał administracji palestyńskiej miasto Tulkarm. ** początek tulipanowej rewolucji w Kirgistanie: w kilku miastach doszło do pierwszych protestów przeciwko sfałszowanym wyborom do Rady Najwyższej. * 23 marca – w wyniku eksplozji w rafinerii BP w Texas City (USA) zginęło 15 osób, a 170 zostało rannych. * 24 marca: ** tulipanowa rewolucja w Kirgistanie: obalony prezydent Askar Akajew uciekł z rodziną do Rosji. ** we francuskim Amiens odbyły się obchody setnej rocznicy śmierci Juliusza Verne’a, prekursora powieści fantastycznonaukowych. * 25 marca: ** białoruskie siły bezpieczeństwa stłumiły tzw. dżinsową rewolucję. ** otwarto dla zwiedzających wystawę Expo 2005 w japońskiej prefekturze Aichi. ** tulipanowa rewolucja w Kirgistanie: Kurmanbek Bakijew został tymczasowym prezydentem w miejsce obalonego Askara Akajewa. * 28 marca: ** do Pekinu po raz pierwszy od podziału Chin w 1949 roku przybyła delegacja rządzącego na Tajwanie Kuomintangu, z wiceprzewodniczącym Chiang Pin-kungiem na czele. ** około 1000 osób zginęło w trzęsieniu ziemi na Sumatrze. * 31 marca – w związku z chorobą ojca, Rainiera III, Albert II Grimaldi przejął obowiązki księcia Monako. * 2 kwietnia – w Watykanie po 27 latach pontyfikatu zmarł papież Jan Paweł II. * 3 kwietnia – w Watykanie Bazylice św. Piotra wystawiono na widok publiczny ciało Jana Pawła II. * 6 kwietnia: ** włoski parlament ratyfikował Traktat ustanawiający Konstytucję dla Europy. ** Adnan Badran został premierem Jordanii. ** Albert II Grimaldi został księciem Monako. ** kurd Dżalal Talabani, przywódca Patriotycznej Unii Kurdystanu, został wybrany na urząd prezydenta Iraku. Wiceprezydentami zostali szyita Adil Abdel Mahdi i arabski sunnita Ghazi Jawer. * 7 kwietnia: ** w Watykanie opublikowano testament zmarłego 2 kwietnia papieża Jana Pawła II. ** Dżalal Talabani został prezydentem Iraku. * 8 kwietnia: ** pogrzeb papieża Jana Pawła II. ** hybrydowe zaćmienie Słońca widoczne na Pacyfiku i w Ameryce Środkowej. * 9 kwietnia – książę Walii Karol poślubił swoją wieloletnią kochankę Camillę Parker Bowles. * 11 kwietnia – premierzy Indii i Chin, Manmohan Singh i Wen Jiabao, podpisali w Nowym Delhi porozumienie o strategicznym partnerstwie dla pokoju i dobrobytu. * 12 kwietnia – Andrus Ansip został premierem Estonii. * 13 kwietnia: ** Andrus Ansip został premierem Estonii. ** do Grot Watykańskich pod Bazyliką św. Piotra wpuszczono pierwszych pielgrzymów mogących przejść obok grobu papieża Jana Pawła II. * 15 kwietnia – rozpoczęła się załogowa misja statku Sojuz TMA-6 na Międzynarodową Stację Kosmiczną. * 18 kwietnia – w Watykanie rozpoczęło się konklawe. * 19 kwietnia – kardynał Joseph Alois Ratzinger został obrany papieżem i przyjął imię Benedykt XVI. * 20 kwietnia – prezydent Ekwadoru Lucio Gutiérrez został usunięty ze stanowiska przez parlament. * 24 kwietnia: ** papież Benedykt XVI odprawił mszę świętą inaugurującą swój pontyfikat. ** Faure Gnassingbé wygrał w I turze wybory prezydenckie w Togo. ** Mehmet Ali Talat został prezydentem Cypru Północnego. ** w Seulu urodził się Snuppy, pierwszy sklonowany pies domowy, rasy chart afgański. * 25 kwietnia: ** Bułgaria i Rumunia podpisały traktat akcesyjny z Unią Europejską. ** Jiří Paroubek został premierem Czech. ** ostatni z trzech fragmentów Obelisku z Aksum, zrabowanego przez Włochów w 1937 roku został zwrócony Etiopii. ** 107 osób zginęło, a 555 zostało rannych w katastrofie pociągu pasażerskiego w japońskim mieście Amagasaki. * 26 kwietnia – ostatnie jednostki syryjskie opuściły Liban. * 27 kwietnia: ** odbył się pierwszy lot samolotu Airbus A380. ** w Niemczech został ujęty gangster Ryszard Niemczyk. * 28 kwietnia – trzęsienie ziemi na Oceanie Indyjskim będące wstrząsami wtórnymi potężnego trzęsienia z 26 grudnia 2004 roku. * 29 kwietnia – obszar Lodowca Folgefonna został ustanowiony 25. parkiem narodowym Norwegii. * 1 maja – powstała niezależna agencja Frontex przeznaczona do ochrony granic zewnętrznych Unii Europejskiej z siedzibą w Warszawie. * 2 maja – wystartował czeski kanał informacyjny telewizji publicznej ČT24. * 3 maja – 15 osób zginęło, a 40 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym na stadionie w stolicy Somalii Mogadiszu, do którego doszło w trakcie przemówienia premiera Alego Mohammeda Ghediego. * 5 maja: ** wybory do brytyjskiej Izby Gmin w wygrała rządząca Partia Pracy. ** Uzbekistan wystąpił z organizacji GUAM. * 7 maja – papież Benedykt XVI odbył ingres do bazyliki laterańskiej. * 10 maja: ** doszło do nieudanego zamachu na George’a W. Busha podczas jego przemówienia na Placu Wolności w Tbilisi. Granat rzucony z tłumu przez 27-letniego Vladimira Arutyuniana nie eksplodował. ** w Berlinie odsłonięto Pomnik Pomordowanych Żydów Europy. * 11 maja – parlamenty Austrii i Słowacji ratyfikowały Traktat ustanawiający Konstytucję dla Europy. * 12 maja – Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości Białorusi unieważniło zjazd Związku Polaków na Białorusi z marca tego roku. * 13 maja: ** papież Benedykt XVI ogłosił rozpoczęcie procesu beatyfikacyjnego Jana Pawła II. ** ponad 200 osób zginęło w mieście Andiżan w wyniku rebelii w Uzbekistanie. * 14 maja: ** Demokratyczna Partia Postępowa wygrała wybory do konstytuanty na Tajwanie. ** Francuski pilot Didier Delsalle na śmigłowcu Eurocopter AS350 Écureuil po raz pierwszy wylądował na szczycie Mount Everestu. * 15 maja: ** w Etiopii odbyły się wybory parlamentarne. ** zostały odkryte dwa nowe obiekty okrążające Plutona; później nadano im nazwy: Hydra i Nix. * 16 maja – parlament Kuwejtu przyjął ustawę, dzięki której kobiety w tym kraju uzyskały pełne prawa wyborcze. * 21 maja: ** Greczynka Elena Paparizou wygrała w Kijowie 50. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. ** w New Jersey otwarto Kingda Ka, jedną z najszybszych i najwyższą kolejkę górską na świecie. * 22 maja – wybory prezydenckie w Mongolii wygrał Nambaryn Enchbajar. * 27 maja – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na meczet w stolicy Pakistanu Islamabadzie zginęło 19 osób, a ponad 70 zostało rannych. * 29 maja i 1 czerwca – w wyniku referendum Francja i Holandia odrzuciły Traktat Konstytucyjny dla UE. * 30 maja – w Monachium oddano do użytku stadion piłkarski Allianz Arena. * 31 maja: ** Dominique de Villepin został premierem Francji. ** rosyjski magnat naftowy Michaił Chodorkowski został skazany na 9 lat pozbawienia wolności za defraudację i uchylanie się od płacenia podatków. * 1 czerwca – Holandia odrzuciła w referendum konstytucję dla Europy. * 5 czerwca: ** w wyniku referendum Szwajcaria zgodziła się na przystąpienie do układu z Schengen oraz zalegalizowała związki homoseksualne. ** w Wietnamie pod przełęczą na granicy miasta wydzielonego Đà Nẵng i prowincji Thừa Thiên-Huế otwarto najdłuższy w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej tunel Hải Vân o długości 6280 metrów. * 6 czerwca: ** koncern Apple Computer ogłosił, że od 2006 roku jego komputery będą produkowane na podstawie technologii przedsiębiorstwa Intel. Zademonstrowano również działający system MacOS X na zwykłym komputerze typu PC. ** pod wpływem protestów społecznych prezydent Boliwii Carlos Mesa Gisbert ogłosił rezygnację z urzędu. * 7 czerwca – w wyborach prezydenckich na Węgrzech zwyciężył kandydat opozycji László Sólyom. * 11 czerwca – ministrowie finansów państw grupy G8 uzgodnili anulowanie długów 18 najbiedniejszym krajom świata. * 13 czerwca – Michael Jackson został uniewinniony od zarzutu molestowania seksualnego 13-letniego chłopca. * 17 czerwca – w Iranie odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich. Do II tury przeszli Ali Akbar Haszemi Rafsandżani i Mahmud Ahmadineżad. * 20 czerwca – Vicente Fox jako pierwszy prezydent Meksyku od czasu rozpadu ZSRR przybył z wizytą do Moskwy. * 21 czerwca: ** Międzynarodowa Unia Astronomiczna nadała dwóm nowo odkrytym księżycom Plutona nazwy Nix i Hydra. ** z powodu awarii rosyjskiej rakiety nośnej nie powiodła się próba wystrzelenia pojazdu kosmicznego Cosmos 1, pierwszego napędzanego przez żagiel słoneczny. * 23 czerwca – 6 amerykańskich żołnierzy zginęło, a 14 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w irackiej Al-Falludży. * 24 czerwca: ** otwarto odbudowany Cmentarz Obrońców Lwowa. ** Mahmud Ahmadineżad wygrał w drugiej turze wybory prezydenckie w Iranie. * 25 czerwca – opozycyjna koalicja lewicowa wygrała wybory parlamentarne w Bułgarii. * 28 czerwca: ** zainaugurowano proces beatyfikacyjny Jana Pawła II. ** 16 amerykańskich żołnierzy zginęło w zestrzelonym przez talibów śmigłowcu Boeing CH-47 Chinook w afgańskiej prowincji Kunar. * 30 czerwca – hiszpański parlament przyjął ustawę legalizującą małżeństwa par homoseksualnych. * 1 lipca – rozpoczęła się faza operacyjna misji EUJUST LEX. * 2 lipca – odbyła się seria koncertów charytatywnych Live 8. * 3 lipca – w Hiszpanii weszła w życie ustawa legalizująca małżeństwa homoseksualne. * 4 lipca – impaktor sondy Deep Impact uderzył w kometę Tempel 1. * 6 lipca – Londynowi przyznano prawo organizacji Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2012. * 7 lipca – co najmniej 52 osoby zginęły, a 700 kolejnych zostało rannych w wyniku zamachu terrorystycznego w Londynie. * 10 lipca – obywatele Luksemburga przyjęli w referendum Traktat ustanawiający Konstytucję dla Europy. * 11 lipca – w Madrycie odbył się pierwszy w Hiszpanii ślub pary tej samej płci. * 12 lipca: ** Albert II został zaprzysiężony na władcę Monako. ** 150 osób zginęło w katastrofie kolejowej w Pakistanie. * 19 lipca – w Iranie, w mieście Meszhed wedle praw szariatu powieszono Mahmuda Asgari i Ajaza Marhoni, 15- i 18-letnich chłopców, za homoseksualizm. * 20 lipca – na całym terytorium Kanady stały się legalne małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. * 21 lipca – nieudany zamach terrorystyczny w Londynie. Niegroźny wybuch miał miejsce m.in. w londyńskim autobusie. * 22 lipca: ** Microsoft podał oficjalną nazwę systemu Windows Vista, wcześniej znanego jako Longhorn. ** w londyńskim metrze został omyłkowo zastrzelony przez policję, wzięty za zamachowca-samobójcę, Brazylijczyk Jean Charles de Menezes. * 23 lipca – trzy zamachy bombowe w egipskim kurorcie Szarm el-Szejk nad Morzem Czerwonym. * 26 lipca: ** Mohammed Bouyeri, zabójca holenderskiego reżysera Theo van Gogha, został skazany przez amsterdamski sąd na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. ** rozpoczęła się misja STS-114 promu kosmicznego Discovery, pierwsza po katastrofie promu Columbia 1 lutego 2003 roku. * 28 lipca – IRA oficjalnie ogłosiła koniec walki zbrojnej. * 29 lipca – astronomowie z California Institute of Technology (Caltech) w Pasadenie ogłosili odkrycie obiektu 2003UB313 – dziesiątej planety Układu Słonecznego; konsekwencją tego odkrycia było opracowanie nowej definicji planety (przyjętej w 2006 podczas sympozjum Międzynarodowej Unii Astronomicznej w Pradze), kiedy to liczbę planet zredukowano do ośmiu i zdecydowano, że nowo odkryte ciało niebieskie (nazwane Eris), wraz z Plutonem i Ceres, zaliczone będzie do nowej klasy obiektów – planet karłowatych. * 30 lipca: ** Rosja na mocy porozumienia z 30 maja 2005 rozpoczęła wycofywanie swoich wojsk z baz wojskowych położonych na terenie Gruzji. ** śmierć w wyniku katastrofy lotniczej lidera rebeliantów z południa i wiceprezydenta Sudanu Johna Garanga. * 1 sierpnia – Abd Allah ibn Abd al-Aziz Al Su’ud został królem Arabii Saudyjskiej. * 2 sierpnia – na lotnisku w Toronto doszło do katastrofy Airbusa A340. Nikt z 309 osób na pokładzie nie zginął. * 3 sierpnia: ** Mahmud Ahmadineżad został prezydentem Iranu. ** po obaleniu Maaouya Ould Sid’Ahmed Tayi prezydentem Mauretanii został Ili uld Muhammad Fal. * 5 sierpnia: ** László Sólyom został prezydentem Węgier. ** 12 osób zginęło, a około 150 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym na hotel Marriott w Dżakarcie, przeprowadzonym przez ugrupowanie Dżama’a Islamijja. * 9 sierpnia – wahadłowiec Discovery wylądował w bazie wojskowej Edwards, kończąc misję STS-114. * 12 sierpnia – z przylądka Canaveral na Florydzie wystartowała rakieta Atlas V 401 z sondą Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter na pokładzie. * 14 sierpnia – w katastrofie cypryjskiego Boeinga na północ od Aten zginęło 121 osób. * 15 sierpnia – rozpoczęła się przymusowa ewakuacja wszystkich 21 żydowskich osiedli ze Strefy Gazy i 4 ze 120 z Zachodniego Brzegu Jordanu. * 16 sierpnia: ** XX Światowe Dni Młodzieży z udziałem papieża Benedykta XVI rozpoczęły się w Kolonii w Niemczech. ** papież Benedykt XVI złożył wizytę w kolońskiej synagodze. Była to druga wizyta głowy kościoła rzymskokatolickiego w synagodze. ** w zachodniej Wenezueli, wskutek oblodzenia skrzydeł, rozbił się samolot MD-82. Zginęło 160 osób. * 18 sierpnia – w wyniku blackoutu na indonezyjskiej wyspie Jawa 100 mln osób zostało pozbawionych energii elektrycznej. * 23 sierpnia – na Bahamach uformował się huragan Katrina. * 26 sierpnia – w pożarze paryskiego wieżowca zamieszkanego przez afrykańskich emigrantów zginęło 17 osób, w tym 14 dzieci. * 27 sierpnia – w szwedzkim Malmö został oddany do użytku Turning Torso, drugi pod względem wysokości mieszkalny wieżowiec w Europie (190 m). * 29 sierpnia – huragan Katrina splądrował wybrzeża stanów Luizjana, Missisipi i Alabama. Śmierć poniosło ponad 1000 osób. * 31 sierpnia – w Bagdadzie w wyniku paniki, która wybuchła na moście, zginęło 1199 osób. * 1 września – w Europie i Australii odbyła się premiera pierwszej wersji PSP, czyli 1000 (FAT). * 5 września: ** w Medan na Sumatrze, podczas nieudanej próby startu, rozbił się Boeing 737 należący do Mandala Airlines; zginęło 100 spośród 117 osób na pokładzie. Śmierć poniosło również 44 mieszkańców miasta, a 26 zostało rannych. ** w pożarze Pałacu Kultury w Bani Suwajf w środkowym Egipcie zginęło 46 osób. * 7 września – w Egipcie odbyło się pierwsze referendum zatwierdzające wybór Hosniego Mubaraka na kolejną 6-letnią kadencję przez Zgromadzenie Ludowe. * 8 września – na Ukrainie upadł pierwszy rząd Julii Tymoszenko. * 11 września: ** Izrael oficjalnie ogłosił koniec 38-letniej okupacji Strefy Gazy. ** w Japonii odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne. * 14 września – rozpoczął się Światowy Szczyt ONZ w Nowym Jorku. * 15 września – uchwalono konstytucję Iraku. * 16 września – zakończył się Światowy Szczyt ONZ w Nowym Jorku. * 18 września – koalicja CDU/CSU pod przewodnictwem Angeli Merkel wygrała przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne w Niemczech. * 24 września – Huragan Rita uderzył w amerykańskie stany Teksas i Luizjana. * 26 września – Irlandzka Armia Republikańska rozpoczęła zdawanie broni, realizując warunki porozumienia wielkopiątkowego. * 28 września – Departament Obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych ostatecznie zaaprobował wprowadzenie do produkcji seryjnej samolotów V-22 Osprey. * 30 września: ** duński dziennik Jyllands-Posten zamieścił na swych łamach kontrowersyjne karykatury Mahometa. ** uchwalono nowy statut autonomii Katalonii. * 1 października – w wyniku zamachów terrorystycznych na wyspie Bali zginęło 26 osób. * 8 października: ** trzęsienie ziemi w Indiach, Pakistanie i Afganistanie. Śmierć ponad 30 000 osób. ** otwarto odbudowany Most Wolności nad Dunajem w Nowym Sadzie (Serbia), zniszczony w czasie nalotów NATO w 1999 roku. * 12 października – wystrzelono drugi w historii chiński statek kosmiczny Szenzhou VI, na jego pokładzie dwóch astronautów przez pięć dni przebywało w przestrzeni kosmicznej. * 13 października – w walkach po ataku czeczeńskich separatystów na miasto Nalczyk zginęło 137 osób. * 15 października: ** nad zachodnim Atlantykiem uformował się huragan Wilma. ** obywatele Iraku przyjęli w referendum nową konstytucję. * 19 października – rozpoczął się proces Saddama Husajna, oskarżonego o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości. * 22 października: ** huragan Wilma uderzył we wschodnie wybrzeże Meksyku, pozbawiając dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi dachu nad głową. ** w Nigerii 117 osób zginęło w katastrofie lotu Bellview 210. * 25 października – masakra 85 muzułmanów w Tak Bai w Tajlandii. * 27 października – we Francji wybuchły zamieszki po tym, jak zginęło dwóch nastolatków-imigrantów, którzy uciekając przed policją, ukryli się w stacji transformatorowej. * 29 października – 61 osób zginęło w zamachach bombowych w Nowym Delhi. * 30 października – ponownie poświęcono kościół Marii Panny w Dreźnie, odbudowany po zniszczeniu w czasie bombardowania w 1945 roku. * 1 listopada – Zgromadzenie Ogólne ONZ uchwaliło Międzynarodowy Dzień Pamięci o Ofiarach Holokaustu, wyznaczając jego datę na 27 stycznia – rocznicę wyzwolenia obozu Auschwitz-Birkenau. * 7 listopada: ** nastąpiła eskalacja zamieszek na przedmieściach Paryża i w innych częściach Francji, zamieszkanych przez emigrantów z Północnej Afryki. Zginęła jedna osoba, spłonęło ponad 1400 samochodów, w tym polski autokar. ** stolica Birmy została przeniesiona z Rangunu do Naypyidaw. * 8 listopada – w Australii policja aresztowała 16 osób oskarżonych o przygotowywanie ataku terrorystycznego. Znaleziono broń i środki chemiczne służące do produkcji bomb podobnych do użytych w zamachach w Londynie w lecie 2005. * 9 listopada: ** Europejska Agencja Kosmiczna: w kierunku Wenus wysłana została sonda Venus Express. ** Amman, Jordania: w wyniku samobójczych zamachów bombowych na trzy hotele zginęło 60 osób, a ponad 100 zostało rannych. * 10 listopada – został oddany do użytku Wielki Teleskop Południowoafrykański. * 17 listopada – w wyborach prezydenckich na Sri Lance premier Mahinda Rajapakse pokonał byłego premiera Ranila Wickremesinghe. * 18 listopada – po raz kolejny pobito rekord Guinnessa w przewracaniu kostek domina (Domino Day). * 19 listopada: ** Irak: masakra w Al-Hadisie. ** Albert II został intronizowany na księcia Monako. ** japońska sonda kosmiczna Hayabusa wylądowała na planetoidzie Itokawa. ** Mahinda Rajapaksa został prezydentem Sri Lanki. * 21 listopada: ** premier Izraela Ariel Szaron po opuszczeniu Likudu założył centrową partię Kadima. ** podczas swojej podróży do Azji George W. Bush jako pierwszy urzędujący prezydent USA złożył wizytę w Mongolii. * 22 listopada – Angela Merkel została pierwszą w historii kobietą zaprzysiężoną na stanowisku kanclerza Niemiec. * 23 listopada – uruchomiono metro w Valparaíso w Chile. * 25 listopada – słowacka fujara pasterska została wpisana na listę Arcydzieł Ustnego i Niematerialnego Dziedzictwa Ludzkości UNESCO. * 27 listopada: ** Manuel Zelaya wygrał wybory prezydenckie w Hondurasie. ** w klinice we francuskim Amiens dokonano pierwszego w świecie przeszczepu fragmentu twarzy pacjentce pogryzionej przez psa. * 30 listopada – Omar Bongo, najdłużej urzędujący afrykański prezydent (od 1967 roku), zwyciężył kolejny raz w wyborach prezydenckich w Gabonie. * 4 grudnia – Nursułtan Nazarbajew wygrał po raz trzeci wybory prezydenckie w Kazachstanie. * 5 grudnia – w Wielkiej Brytanii wszedł w życie Civil Partnership Act, przy czym pierwsze związki partnerskie par tej samej płci zarejestrowano dopiero 19 grudnia. * 6 grudnia – w Teheranie w wyniku uderzenia samolotu w 10-kondygnacyjny budynek mieszkalny zginęło ponad 120 osób. * 7 grudnia – na Teneryfie został aresztowany chorwacki zbrodniarz wojenny Ante Gotovina. * 9 grudnia: ** rozpoczęto budowę Gazociągu Północnego. ** w Londynie zakończono eksploatację piętrowych autobusów Routemaster. * 10 grudnia ** w Nigerii w katastrofie lotu Sosoliso Airlines 1145 zginęło 108 osób, ocalały 2. ** w Sanya (Chiny) Islandka Unnur Birna Vilhjálmsdóttir zdobyła tytuł Miss Świata. ** wystartowała rosyjska telewizja informacyjna w języku angielskim ''Russia Today''. * 11 grudnia: ** zakończyła się pierwsza tura wyborów prezydenckich w Chile, do drugiej tury przeszli Michelle Bachelet (CPD) i Sebastián Piñera (RN). ** w miejscowości Leverstock Green na północ od Londynu doszło do serii silnych eksplozji w składzie paliw Buncefield należącym do spółki Total Texaco. Ranne zostały 43 osoby, ponad 2 tysiące ewakuowano. * 15 grudnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Iraku. * 16 grudnia – awaria prądu w Karkonoszach na terenie Czech. * 17 grudnia – na szczycie UE w Brukseli osiągnięto porozumienie w sprawie unijnego budżetu na lata 2007–2013. * 18 grudnia – Evo Morales został wybrany prezydentem Boliwii. * 20 grudnia – Binjamin Netanjahu został przewodniczącym izraelskiego prawicowego ugrupowania Likud. * 21 grudnia: ** port lotniczy Ułan Bator otrzymał imię Czyngis-chana. ** weszła w życie brytyjska ustawa o związkach partnerskich (Civil Partnership Act). Tego samego dnia Elton John zawarł cywilny związek partnerski z Davidem Furnishem po 12 latach związku. * 23 grudnia: ** rozpoczął się konflikt czadyjsko-sudański. ** zakończyła swą działalność Sekcja polska radia BBC. ** w katastrofie lotu Azerbaijjan Airlines 217 na Morzu Kaspijskim zginęły wszystkie 23 osoby na pokładzie. * 25 grudnia – w wyniku błędu pracowników doszło do uszkodzenia i wyłączenia reaktora nr 1 w jedynej na kontynencie afrykańskim elektrowni atomowej Koeberg w Południowej Afryce. * 28 grudnia – wyniesiono na orbitę satelitę GIOVE-A, pierwszego należącego do europejskiego systemu nawigacji satelitarnej Galileo. Wydarzenia sportowe * 13 lutego – amerykański koszykarz Karl Malone zakończył karierę sportową. * 16 lutego – definitywnie odwołano rozgrywki sezonu 2004/05 w NHL. * 20 marca – norweski skoczek narciarski Bjørn Einar Romøren ustanowił rekord świata na skoczni Letalnica (239 m.) * 25 maja – FC Liverpool z Jerzym Dudkiem w bramce pokonał A.C. Milan w rozgrywanym w Stambule finale Ligi Mistrzów UEFA. * 14 czerwca: ** powołano do życia Ekstraklasę SA. ** w Atenach, Jamajczyk Asafa Powell ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 100 m wynikiem 9,77 s. * 1 lipca – w Saint-Denis, płotkarka Anna Jesień ustanowiła rekord Polski w biegu na 400 m ppł. wynikiem 53,96 s. * 6 lipca – Londynowi przyznano prawo organizacji Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2012. * 19 lipca – Czech Ondřej Sosenka na torze kolarskim Kryłatskoje w Moskwie ustanowił kolarski rekord świata w jeździe godzinnej (49,700 km). * 22 lipca – Rosjanka Jelena Isinbajewa podczas mityngu w Londynie jako pierwsza kobieta osiągnęła wysokość 5 metrów w skoku o tyczce. * 10 września – Tony Rickardsson został indywidualnym mistrzem świata na żużlu. * 25 września – polskie siatkarki pokonując Włoszki 3:1 obroniły tytuł mistrzyń Europy z 2003 z Turcji. * wrzesień – Polacy zdobyli pierwsze miejsce w grze komputerowej Counter-Strike 1.6 na WCG. * 12 października – Manchester: w meczu eliminacyjnym do mistrzostw świata Anglia pokonała Polskę 2:1. * 24 października – powstała gra Club Penguin. Urodzili się * 11 stycznia – Roksana Węgiel, polska piosenkarka Zmarli * 1 stycznia – Shirley Chisholm, amerykańska polityk, pierwsza Afroamerykanka wybrana do Kongresu (ur. 1924) * 4 stycznia – Marek Wieczorek, polski ekonomista i polityk, wicemarszałek Sejmu (ur. 1929) * 11 stycznia – Jerzy Pawłowski, polski szermierz, pięciokrotny medalista Igrzysk Olimpijskich (ur. 1932) * 14 stycznia – Rudolph Moshammer, niemiecki ekstrawagancki projektant mody (ur. 1940) * 17 stycznia: ** Virginia Mayo, amerykańska aktorka (ur. 1920) ** Zhao Ziyang, chiński polityk, sekretarz generalny Komunistycznej Partii Chin (ur. 1919) * 20 stycznia – Jan Nowak-Jeziorański, polski polityk i dziennikarz (ur. 1914) * 25 stycznia: ** Stanisław Albinowski, polski ekonomista, publicysta i dziennikarz ekonomiczny (ur. 1923) ** Philip Johnson, amerykański architekt (ur. 1906) * 27 stycznia – Paweł Berger, polski klawiszowiec, kompozytor, współzałożyciel zespołu Dżem (ur. 1950) * 31 stycznia – Jan Mulak, polski trener lekkoatletyczny, twórca Wunderteamu (ur. 1914) * 3 lutego: ** Ernst Mayr, ornitolog i ewolucjonista amerykański pochodzenia niemieckiego (ur. 1904) ** Zurab Żwania, gruziński polityk; w latach 2003–2005 premier tego kraju (ur. 1963) * 4 lutego – Jerzy Makles, polski trener lekkoatletyczny, członek Wunderteamu, trener kadry ZEA, inicjator Cross’ów Ostrzeszowskich (ur. 1932) * 5 lutego: ** Gnassingbé Eyadéma, wojskowy i polityk Togo, prezydent kraju (ur. 1937) ** Michalina Wisłocka, polska lekarka, ginekolog, cytolog i seksuolog, autorka książek z dziedziny seksuologii m.in. Sztuki kochania (ur. 1921) * 8 lutego – Jimmy Smith, amerykański muzyk jazzowy (ur. 1925 lub 1928) * 10 lutego – Arthur Miller, amerykański dramaturg (ur. 1915) * 11 lutego – Jack L. Chalker, amerykański pisarz science-fiction (ur. 1944) * 13 lutego – Łucja dos Santos (ur. 1907) * 14 lutego – Rafik al-Hariri, libański polityk, premier Libanu (ur. 1944) * 15 lutego – Bogdan Chojna, polski przedsiębiorca, twórca konkursu Teraz Polska (ur. 1953) * 21 lutego – Zdzisław Beksiński, polski malarz, rzeźbiarz, fotografik i artysta posługujący się grafiką komputerową (ur. 1929) * 3 marca – Rinus Michels, holenderski trener piłkarski, z reprezentacją Holandii wicemistrz świata i mistrz Europy (ur. 1928) * 6 marca – Hans Bethe, amerykański fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki (ur. 1906) * 11 marca – Karen Wynn Fonstad, wybitna amerykańska kartografka. Wydała w 1981 roku Atlas Śródziemia (ur. 1945) * 17 marca – Czesław Słania, polski grawer, projektant znaczków pocztowych i banknotów (ur. 1921) * 22 marca: ** Edward Moskal, polski działacz polonijny w USA, przewodniczący Kongresu Polonii Amerykańskiej (ur. 1924) ** Kenzo Tange, japoński architekt (ur. 1913) * 26 marca – Paul Hester, perkusista australijskiego zespołu Crowded House (popełnił samobójstwo) (ur. 1959) * 2 kwietnia – Jan Paweł II (Karol Wojtyła), polski duchowny katolicki, arcybiskup krakowski, kardynał, papież (ur. 1920) * 5 kwietnia – Saul Bellow, amerykański pisarz, laureat Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie literatury (ur. 1915) * 6 kwietnia – Rainier III, książę Monako (ur. 1923) * 9 kwietnia – Jerzy Grzegorzewski, polski reżyser i scenograf teatralny (ur. 1939) * 17 kwietnia – Rajmund Kaczyński, polski fizyk, żołnierz Armii Krajowej, ojciec Lecha i Jarosława Kaczyńskich (ur. 1922) * 23 kwietnia – Romano Scarpa, rysownik, najsłynniejszy włoski twórca komiksów z Kaczorem Donaldem i Myszką Miki (ur. 1927) * 26 kwietnia – Maria Schell, austriacka aktorka (ur. 1926) * 29 kwietnia – William Joseph Bell, amerykański scenarzysta filmowy (ur. 1927) * 8 maja – Małgorzata Lorentowicz, polska aktorka filmowa i teatralna (ur. 1927) * 25 maja – Věra Komárková, czeska i amerykańska pionierka wspinaczki kobiecej, himalaistka (ur. 1942) * 26 maja – Krzysztof Nowak, polski piłkarz (ur. 1975) * 27 maja – Piotr Gładki, polski lekkoatleta, maratończyk (ur. 1972) * 30 maja – Tomasz Pacyński, polski pisarz (ur. 1958) * 1 czerwca – George Mikan, amerykański koszykarz, 4-krotny mistrz NBA (ur. 1924) * 6 czerwca – Anne Bancroft, amerykańska aktorka, laureatka Oscara (ur. 1931) * 10 czerwca – Tadeusz Bolduan, polski dziennikarz, kaszubski działacz (ur. 1930) * 11 czerwca – Henryk Kluba, polski aktor (ur. 1931) * 18 czerwca – Zbigniew Kotański, polski geolog (ur. 1927) * 20 czerwca – Jack Kilby, amerykański fizyk, wynalazca układu scalonego, laureat Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki (ur. 1923) * 24 czerwca – Paul Winchell, amerykański aktor dubbingowy, znany jako głos Gargamela i Dicka Dastardlaya (ur. 1922) * 6 lipca – Claude Simon, francuski pisarz, laureat Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie literatury (ur. 1913) * 8 lipca – Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, polski aktor (ur. 1946) * 9 lipca – Jewgienij Griszyn (ros. Евгений Романович Гришин), rosyjski łyżwiarz szybki (ur. 1931) * 21 lipca: ** Andrzej Grubba, polski tenisista stołowy (ur. 1958) ** Stanisław Stomma, polski publicysta i działacz katolicki (ur. 1908) * 31 lipca – Wim Duisenberg, niderlandzki ekonomista i polityk, pierwszy prezes Europejskiego Banku Centralnego (ur. 1935) * 1 sierpnia – Fahd ibn Abd al-Aziz as-Saud, król Arabii Saudyjskiej (ur. 1923) * 3 sierpnia – Mariusz Szczerski, polski muzyk i wokalista zespołu Honor (ur. 1970) * 8 sierpnia – Wiesław Kotański, japonista, profesor Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego; twórca polskiej japonistyki (ur. 1915) * 16 sierpnia – Roger Louis Schutz-Marsauche, brat Roger, szwajcarski duchowny ewangelicki, założyciel ekumenicznej Wspólnoty Taizé (ur. 1915) * 18 sierpnia – Krzysztof Raczkowski, polski muzyk, perkusista (ur. 1970) * 21 sierpnia – Robert Moog, amerykański inżynier, konstruktor pierwszego popularnego syntezatora muzycznego (ur. 1934) * 25 sierpnia – Peter Glotz, niemiecki socjolog, działacz Związku Wypędzonych (ur. 1939) * 31 sierpnia – Józef Rotblat, polski fizyk i radiobiolog, współzałożyciel i lider Pugwash, laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla w 1995 roku (ur. 1908) * 10 września – Hermann Bondi, angielski matematyk i kosmolog (ur. 1919) * 11 września – Henryk Tomaszewski, polski grafik, rysownik, twórca plakatów i ilustracji (ur. 1914) * 14 września – Robert Wise, amerykański reżyser, montażysta i producent filmowy (ur. 1914) * 16 września: ** Arkadiusz Gołaś, polski siatkarz, reprezentant Polski (ur. 1981) ** Jerzy Sołtan, polski architekt, profesor Uniwersytetu Harvarda (ur. 1913) * 19 września – Ks. Edward Nawrot, proboszcz parafii pw. św. Michała Archanioła i Wniebowzięcia NMP w Kiekrzu (ur. 1947) * 20 września – Szymon Wiesenthal, żydowski działacz, tropiciel hitlerowskich zbrodniarzy wojennych (ur. 1908) * 22 września – Janusz Bukowski, polski aktor i reżyser (ur. 1941) * 24 września – Daniel Podrzycki, polski polityk, robotnik Huty Katowice, dziennikarz, działacz społeczny (ur. 1963) * 25 września – Kazimierz Głazek, polski matematyk, taternik, alpinista i himalaista (ur. 1939) * 28 września – Leon Sternbach, polsko-amerykański chemik i farmaceuta żydowskiego pochodzenia (ur. 1908) * 1 października – Szymon Jędrzejczak, pływak polski, brat Otylii Jędrzejczak (ur. 1986) * 8 października – Andrzej Jakóbiec, polski trębacz jazzowy (ur. 1943) * 9 października – Waldemar Wróblewski, polski kompozytor i aranżer (ur. 1959) * 11 października – Edward Szczepanik, polski polityk, ostatni premier polskiego rządu na uchodźstwie (ur. 1915) * 17 października: ** Jan Junger, polski taternik, alpinista i andynista (ur. 1939) ** Ba Jin (chiń.: 巴金), pisarz chiński, działacz polityczny (ur. 1904) * 18 października – Aleksandr Jakowlew (ros. Александр Николаевич Яковлев), radziecki ekonomista i polityk, pomysłodawca „pieriestrojki” i „głasnosti” (ur. 1923) * 25 października – Mira Kubasińska, polska wokalistka blues-rockowego zespołu Breakout (ur. 1944) * 27 października – Ewa Bugno-Zaleska, konińska działaczka „Solidarności” (ur. 1949) * 5 listopada – John Fowles, brytyjski pisarz (ur. 1926) * 6 listopada – Augustyn Jankowski, polski zakonnik, biblista, opat klasztoru benedyktynów w Tyńcu (ur. 1916) * 11 listopada – Peter Drucker, amerykański ekonomista, ekspert ds. zarządzania, wykładowca akademicki (ur. 1909) * 12 listopada – Kazimierz Lipień, polski zapaśnik, mistrz olimpijski (ur. 1949) * 16 listopada – Marek Perepeczko, polski aktor (ur. 1942) * 24 listopada: ** Alfred Gauda, lubelski muzealnik, etnograf, grafik (ur. 1940) ** Pat Morita, amerykański aktor (ur. 1932) * 25 listopada: ** George Best, piłkarz północnoirlandzki, wieloletni zawodnik Manchesteru United (ur. 1946) ** Richard Burns, angielski kierowca rajdowy (ur. 1971) * 29 listopada – Józef Garliński, polski pisarz, historyk, działacz emigracyjny (ur. 1913) * 6 grudnia – Bolesław Mackiewicz, polski zapaśnik w stylu klasycznym (ur. 1942) * 6 grudnia – Charly Gaul, luksemburski kolarz (ur. 1932) * 11 grudnia – Maria Kaniewska, polska reżyser (ur. 1911) Zdarzenia astronomiczne Styczeń * 1 stycznia – kometa Machholza * 2 stycznia – Ziemia najbliżej Słońca: 147,099 mln km * 10 stycznia – Księżyc najbliżej Ziemi: 356 573 km Luty * 4 lutego – zakrycie Antaresa przez Księżyc Marzec Kwiecień * 8 kwietnia – obrączkowo-całkowite zaćmienie Słońca (Soros 129) (widoczne nad południowym Pacyfikiem). Zaćmienie to jest przykładem najrzadziej występującego typu zaćmienia. Zaćmienie obrączkowe rozpoczęło się na Pacyfiku, trochę na południowy wschód od Nowej Zelandii. Daleko na południowym Pacyfiku zmieniło się w zaćmienie całkowite. Największe zaćmienie całkowite trwające 42 sekundy nastąpiło daleko od brzegów. Zmieniając się ponownie w zaćmienie obrączkowe, pas wszedł na ląd w Ameryce Środkowej, na granicy Kostaryki i Panamy. Natomiast zaćmienie częściowe było widoczne z dużej powierzchni Ziemi . * 22 kwietnia – maksimum roju meteorów Lirydów. * 24 kwietnia – półcieniowe zaćmienie Księżyca Maj Długość dnia rośnie od niemal piętnastu godzin do szesnastu i pół godziny (1 maja wschód Słońca o 5:05, zachód o 20:01; 31 maja wschód o 4:21, zachód o 20:46). W nocy z 5 na 6 maja przypada maksimum aktywności roju meteorów eta Akwarydów. Związane z kometą Halleya meteory wybiegają z konstelacji Wodnika. Czerwiec Astronomiczne lato rozpoczyna się 21 czerwca o 8:46. Tego dnia dzień trwa szesnaście godzin i 47 minut. W południe Słońce wznosi się na wysokość 61,2 stopnia. Lipiec Na początku miesiąca dzień trwa szesnaście godzin i 41 minut, pod koniec o ponad godzinę krócej. W drugiej połowie miesiąca widok nieba urozmaicają roje meteorów. Najciekawsze z nich są południowe delta Akwarydy z maksimum aktywności 28 lipca . * 5 lipca – Ziemia najdalej od Słońca; 152,102 mln km Sierpień Pod koniec miesiąca noc jest dłuższa od najkrótszej w roku o ponad trzy godziny. Jak co roku pojawiają się Perseidy z maksimum w nocy z 12 na 13 sierpnia . * 4 sierpnia – Księżyc najdalej od Ziemi: 406 628 km. Wrzesień Na początku miesiąca Słońce jest nad horyzontem przez 13,5 godziny, wznosząc się na wysokość ponad 45 stopni. 30 września dzień trwa jedenaście godzin i 40 minut, wysokość Słońca nad horyzontem w południe zaledwie 34,8°. 23 września o 00:23 rozpoczyna się astronomiczna jesień . Październik Na jesiennym niebie dwa roje meteorów. Na początku miesiąca Drakonidy wybiegające z gwiazdozbioru Smoka i od 2 października do 7 listopada meteory związane z kometą Halleya wybiegające z gwiazdozbioru Oriona. * 3 października – obrączkowe zaćmienie Słońca (Saros 134) (północna Portugalia, Hiszpania, wschodnia Afryka); w Polsce częściowe, do 54%. Największe zaćmienie trwające cztery minuty 31 sekund wystąpiło w Sudanie na północny wschód od miejscowości Salim . * 8 października – maksimum aktywności roju Drakonidów. * 17 października – częściowe zaćmienie Księżyca: 7%; w Polsce niewidoczne. * 21 października – maksimum aktywności roju Orionidów * 30 października – zmiana czasu z letniego na zimowy (z 3:00 na 2:00) . Listopad Noce na początku miesiąca trwają ponad 14, pod koniec 16 godzin. W połowie miesiąca od 14 do 21 listopada wpadają w ziemską atmosferę odłamki komety 55P/Tempel-Tuttle. Obserwowane z Ziemi meteory wydają się wybiegać z gwiazdozbioru Lwa. Maksimum aktywności roju Leonidów przypada na 17 listopada . Grudzień Astronomiczna zima rozpoczyna się 21 o godzinie 19:34. Dzień ten trwał siedem godzin i 42 minuty, a Słońce wzniosło się w południe na wysokość 14 stopni nad horyzont. W wigilię Słońce zaszło o 15:27, a ciemna astronomiczna noc rozpoczęła się o 17:33 . Nagrody Nobla * z fizyki – Roy Glauber, John L. Hall, Theodor Hänsch * z chemii – Yves Chauvin, Robert H. Grubbs, Richard R. Schrock * z medycyny – Robin Warren, Barry Marshall * z literatury – Harold Pinter * nagroda pokojowa – Mohamed ElBaradei, Międzynarodowa Agencja Energii Atomowej * z ekonomii – Robert Aumann, Thomas Schelling Święta ruchome * Tłusty czwartek: 3 lutego * Ostatki: 8 lutego * Popielec: 9 lutego * Niedziela Palmowa: 20 marca * Wielki Czwartek: 24 marca * Pamiątka śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa: 24 marca * Wielki Piątek: 25 marca * Wielka Sobota: 26 marca * Wielkanoc: 27 marca * Poniedziałek Wielkanocny: 28 marca * Wniebowstąpienie Pańskie: 5 maja * Zesłanie Ducha Świętego: 15 maja * Boże Ciało: 26 maja Dane statystyczne Ludność w mln * Świat: 6503,2 * 1 Chiny: 1306,3 * 2 Indie: 1108 * – Unia Europejska: 486,6 * 3 USA: 295,7 * 4 Indonezja: 242 * 5 Brazylia: 186,1 * 6 Pakistan: 162,4 * 7 Bangladesz: 144,3 * 8 Rosja: 143,4 * 9 Nigeria: 128,8 * 10 Japonia: 127,4 * 11 Meksyk: 106,2 * 12 Filipiny: 87,9 * 13 Wietnam: 83,5 * 14 Etiopia: 74,3 * 15 Egipt: 79,2 * 34 Polska: 38,24 Przypisy *2005 Kategoria:Wydarzenia 2005 * Международный год физики (резолюция ООН № 58/293). * Международный год спорта и физического воспитания как средства содействия воспитанию, здоровью, развитию и миру (резолюция ООН № 58/5)Спорт как средство содействия воспитанию, здоровью, развитию и миру. . * Международный год микрокредитования (резолюция ООН № 53/197). * ЮНЕСКО объявлен годом ШолоховаНе тихий Дон. Михаилу Шолохову — 100 лет.. События См. также: Категория:События 2005 года См. также: 2005 год в Сербии * В КНР были отменены налоги на крестьян (действовавшие более 2600 лет). Январь thumb|250px|Женщины голосуют на [[Парламентские выборы в Ираке (2005)|парламентских выборах в Ираке.]] * 1 января — в России вступил в силу закон о монетизации льгот. Это вызвало акции протеста в Москве, Санкт-Петербурге, Самаре и ряде других городов страны. * 2 января — в Хорватии прошёл первый тур президентских выборов. * 3 января — Террористами убит губернатор Багдада Али аль-Хаидри. * 9 января — Махмуд Аббас избран председателем палестинской национальной администрации. * 12 января — старт зонда «Deep Impact», цель миссии которого — протаранить специальным снарядом ядро кометы Темпеля 1. * 13 января — в Эвенкийском автономном округе разбился самолет Ан-2 рейсом Ванавара — Тура. На борту находились 9 человек, в том числе и заместитель губернатора ЭАО Иван Сафронов. * 14 января — космический аппарат Huygens совершил посадку на поверхность Титана, самого большого спутника Сатурна. * 16 января — во втором туре президентских выборов в Хорватии победу одержал Степан Месич, набравший 66 % голосов . * 18 января — на сайте Vip.lenta.ru опубликована большая статья Сергея Рублёва «На пути к абсолютному знанию», посвящённая Википедии. * 20 января — Джордж Буш (младший) вступил в должность президента США на второй срок. * 22 января — министр иностранных дел Северной Кореи Ким Ке Гван объявил, что КНДР является ядерной державой. * 23 января — В. А. Ющенко принял присягу и вступил на пост президента Украины. * 25 января — в Сатаре, что в 300 км от индийского Мумбая, в результате давки во время паломничества индуистов погибли 257 человекЪ — Крупнейшие случаи гибели людей в давке.. * 26 января — на западе Ирака разбился американский вертолёт CH-53. Погиб 31 военнослужащий СШАГрани. Ру: В Ираке разбился вертолет: 31 человек погиб |Политика / Мир / Иракский кризис.. * 30 января — первые парламентские выборы в Ираке после свержения Социалистической партии Ирака (Баас) возглавляемой Саддамом Хуссейном. Февраль * 1 февраля — была основана южнокорейская звукозаписывающая развлекательная компания Big Hit Entertainment. * 3 февраля — под Кабулом разбился Boeing 737—200 компании Kam Air, погибли 104 человека. Крупнейшая авиакатастрофа в Афганистане. * 7 февраля — (Великобритания) установила новый мировой рекорд для кругосветного плавания в одиночку на парусном тримаране — 71 сутки 14 часов 18 минут и 33 секунды. Она была в пути с 28 ноября 2004 года. * 10 февраля — Корейская Народно-Демократическая Республика объявила, что она обладает ядерным оружием. * 14 февраля ** погиб ливанский политический деятель Рафик Харири, начало массовых акций протеста за вывод сирийских войск с территории Ливана. По аналогии с цветными революциями на постсоветском пространстве акции получили название «революции кедров» (или «кедровая революция»). ** Стив Чен, Чад Хёрли и Джавед Карим основали в США видеохостинг «YouTube» * 16 февраля — Вступил в силу Киотский протокол, без поддержки США и Австралии. * 16—20 февраля — Чемпионат Европы по биатлону 2005 (Новосибирск, Россия). * 28 февраля — в Голливуде прошла церемония вручения премий Оскар. Пять золотых статуэток получил фильм «Авиатор», четыре Оскара — фильм «Девушка на миллион долларов» с Клинтом Иствудом. Март * 1 марта — сбор средств в фонд «Викимедиа» завершён. За 12 дней удалось собрать 94 649 долларов. * 2 марта — лунный зонд SMART-1 вышел на рабочую орбиту. * 4 марта — миллионер Стив Фоссетт облетел вокруг Земли на самолёте за 67 часов без дозаправки, тем самым побив мировой рекорд. * 6 марта — вместо московского телеканала М1 начал работу канал Домашний. * 8 марта — Вторая чеченская война: спецназом ФСБ в Чеченской Республике успешно ликвидирован один из предводителей незаконных вооружённых формирований Аслан Масхадов. * 9 марта — Президенту Польши Александру Квасьневскому присвоено звание почётного доктора (honoris causa) Вильнюсского университета за заслуги в расширении стратегического партнёрства Литвы и Польши, в содействии укреплению взаимного доверия литовского и польского народов и развитию научных связей высших школ Литвы и Польши. * 14 марта — Почти 1 млн человек собрались в Бейруте на оппозиционный митинг, спустя месяц после смерти премьер-министра Рафика Харири. Это самый крупный митинг за всю историю Ливана. * 16 марта — Катастрофа Ан-24 в посёлке Варандей * 20 марта — В киргизском городе Бишкеке произошёл переворот. Оппозиционеры и протестующие против результатов парламентских выборов, захватили мэрию, здание ГУВД, обладминистрацию и аэропорт . * 24 марта ** Авария самолёта СУ-33. Пилот — лётчик первого класса полковник В. Фадейчев катапультировался. ** Кризис власти в Киргизии достиг своего пика. При попытке разгона митинга на центральной площади Бишкека «Ала-Тоо» митингующие дали отпор и двинулись к Дому правительства. В результате толпе из 15 тысяч человек удалось штурмом взять здание. Президент Аскар Акаев бежал. Впоследствии эти события были названы Тюльпановой революцией, которая стала третьей цветной революцией на постсоветском пространстве. * 28 марта — Вынесен обвинительный приговор Таганского райсуда г. Москвы (федеральный судья Владимир Прощенко) против руководителя Сахаровского центра Юрия Самодурова, организовавшего выставку «Осторожно, религия!» . Апрель * 2 апреля ** В Санкт-Петербурге открылась новая станция метрополитена «Комендантский проспект». ** В Ватикане скончался папа римский Иоанн Павел II. * 3 апреля — совершено вооружённое нападение на тюрьму Абу-Грейб (Ирак). Ответственность за атаку взяла на себя террористическая организация «Аль-Каида». * 5 апреля — Аскар Акаев сложил с себя полномочия президента Кыргызстана. * 6 апреля — Президентом Ирака избран бывший лидер курдских повстанцев Джалал Талабани; вице-президентами — шиит Адель Абдул Махди и суннит Гази Аль-Явар. * 13 апреля — Сенат США одобрил кандидатуру Майкла Гриффина на посту главы NASA, ранее участвовавшего в программе СОИ («звёздные войны»). Голосование было проведено на день раньше запланированного срока по инициативе сенаторов. * 15 апреля ** старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-6. Экипаж старта — С. К. Крикалёв, Дж. Филлипс (США) и Р. Виттори (Италия). ** Microsoft объявила, о том, что в настоящее время ведётся работа над тем, чтобы информацию в Encarta смог редактировать практически любой желающий. * 17 апреля ** В Красноярском крае, в Таймырском и Эвенкийском автономных округах прошёл референдум по объединению в единый субъект РФ с 2007 года. ** Российский пилотируемый космический корабль «Союз ТМА-6» с космонавтами 11-й основной экспедиции и итальянским астронавтом на борту пристыковался в 6 часов 20 минут (московское летнее время) к Международной космической станции. * 18 апреля — Компания Adobe Systems приобрела Macromedia Inc. за 3,4 млрд долларов. * 19 апреля — глава Конгрегации по вопросам вероучения Йозеф Алоиз Ратцингер избран новым папой римским под именем Бенедикт XVI. * 20 апреля — Итальянский премьер-министр Сильвио Берлускони вручил прошение о своей отставке итальянскому президенту Карло Чампи. * 21 апреля ** В провинции Гуджарат недалеко от г. Барода (Индия) пассажирский поезд столкнулся с товарным составом. Десятки жертвПассажирский поезд столкнулся с товарным: десятки жертв.. ** Тегеран, Иран. В Тегеранском аэропорту «Мехрабад» совершил аварийную посадку самолёт «Боинг-707». Один человек погиб и десятки получили ранения. Во время совершения посадки при соприкосновении со взлётно-посадочной полосой разорвалась и загорелась резина шасси, загорелся левый двигатель, сам самолёт выехал с полосы посадки в сторону близлежащей речки, сильно пострадал корпус авиалайнераТегеран. Катастрофа самолета унесла жизнь юного путешественника.. ** В Ираке сбит транспортный вертолёт «Ми-8». Все девять человек (три члена экипажа и шесть гражданских пассажиров), находившихся на его борту, погибли. Вертолёт, направлявшийся на север от Багдада, сбит реактивной гранатойНовости NEWSru.com:: В Ираке сбит российский гражданский вертолет Ми-8: 9 погибших.. ** В рамках саммита министров иностранных дел стран НАТО, проходящего с 20 апреля в Вильнюсе, Россия и НАТО подписали Соглашение о статусе войск. * 23 апреля — Появился Comedy club на ТНТ. ** Появляется Самое первое видео на YouTube. * 24 апреля — Армения отметила 90-летнюю годовщину геноцида армян 1915 года. * 25 апреля — в 2 часа 08 минут (московское летнее время) совершил посадку космический корабль «Союз ТМА-5» с экипажем на борту: Салижан Шарипов (Россия), Лерой Чиао (США) и Роберто Виттори (Италия). * 26 апреля — Исполнительный директор компании Opera Software Йон фон Течнер сдержал обещание и отправился в трансатлантическое плавание из Норвегии до побережья США, невзирая на апрельскую погоду и холодную воду. Первый день прошёл удачно, на следующий день ему пришлось спасать тонущего Эскила Сивертсена, сопровождающего его во время заплыва. Заплыв тем самым был сорван. * 29 апреля — в Пекин на встречу с вождём Коммунистической партии Китая Ху Цзиньтао прибыл Лянь Чжань, лидер тайваньской партии Гоминьдан. Май * 2 мая — у побережья Гондураса потерпел аварию самолёт президента страны Рикардо Мадуро. Обошлось без жертв. * 3 мая — взрыв на военном складе Афганистана (деревня Башгах, провинция Баглан, 125 км от Кабула). 28 человек погибли, более 70 получили ранения. * 4 мая — Браузер Firefox скачан более 50 млн раз. * 5 мая ** выборы в парламент Великобритании в третий раз подряд выиграла Лейбористская партия. ** американском городе Нью-Йорк недалеко от британского посольства взорвались две самодельные бомбыМэр Нью-Йорка: никаких угроз в адрес дипучреждений не поступало |РИА Новости.. ** Конгресс США выделяет средства «на поддержку демократии» на Украине (60 млн долл.) и в Белоруссии (5 млн долл.). За выделение средств проголосовали 368 конгрессменов, против — 58. ** Узбекистан заявляет о выходе из ГУУАМ. ** Футбольный клуб ЦСКА (Москва) вышел в финал Кубка УЕФА. * 9 мая — Парад на Красной площади 9 мая 2005 года в честь 60-й годовщины Дня Победы * 10 мая — В Москве прошёл саммит Россия-ЕС. * 13 мая — Вооружённый мятеж в Узбекистане: захвачена тюрьма города Андижан, на свободе оказались более 4 000 заключённых. * 15 мая — Чехия становится чемпионом мира по хоккею 2005 года. В финальном матче команда Чехии выиграла у команды Канады со счётом 3:0. * 15—17 мая — II форум приграничных регионов Казахстана и России (Челябинск, Россия)Форум межрегионального сотрудничества Казахстана и России: новый шаг навстречу друг другу — Ритм Евразии.. * 17 мая — В Киеве состоялось официальное открытие фестиваля «Евровидения». * 18 мая ** Владимир Путин подписал закон, согласно которому выборы в Госдуму будут проходить только по пропорциональной системе и места в парламенте получают партии, преодолевшие 7-процентный барьер. ** Лиссабон. Финал Кубка УЕФА 2004/2005. ЦСКА (Москва) — «Спортинг» (Лиссабон) 3:1. ** Международный день музеев, во многие музеи России (в частности, петербургский Русский музей) в этот день можно попасть бесплатно . ** Получена первая партия упрощенного варианта микропроцессоров «Эльбрус 2000» (известных также как Е2K) под названием E3М. Этот микропроцессор разработан в ЗАО «МЦСТ» по передовой, не имеющей аналогов, архитектуре EPIC (архитектура явного параллелизма). * 25 мая ** Авария в энергосистеме в Москве. Произошло крупномасштабное отключение электричества на юге Москвы, а также в 25 городах Подмосковья, в Подольске, в Тульской области, Калужской области. На некоторых особо опасных производствах произошли аварии. ** Стамбул. Финал Лиги Чемпионов 2004/2005. «Ливерпуль», пропустив к перерыву три безответных мяча от «Милана», во втором тайме сумел отыграться и одержал победу в серии пенальти (3:3 в основное и добавленное время, 3:2 по пенальти). ** вступил в эксплуатацию нефтепровод Баку-Тбилиси-Джейхан. * 26 мая — Впервые в истории вертолёт достиг самой высокой точки планеты — вершины горы Эверест и совершил посадку на этом «пике мира». За штурвалом вертолета компании «Еврокоптер» находился французский пилот Дидье Дельсаль. * 29 мая — на референдуме во Франции большинство проголосовало против Европейской конституции. * 31 мая — В Москве завершился самый громкий судебный процесс пост-советской истории России. Руководители и совладельцы нефтяной компании ЮКОС Михаил Ходорковский и Платон Лебедев осуждены на девять лет лишения свободы в колонии общего режима. Июнь * 1 июня ** В Бишкеке (Киргизия) толпа взяла штурмом здание Верховного суда, но вскоре покинули здание через чёрный ход. ** Премьер-министром Франции стал Доминик де Вильпен. * 2 июня — более 60 % проголосовавших на референдуме в Нидерландax высказались против Европейской конституции. * 5 июня — Швейцарцы в ходе референдума одобрили присоединение к Шенгенскому соглашению. * 7 июня — Новым главой Республики Северная Осетия — Алания стал уроженец города Беслан Таймураз Мамсуров. Предложенная Президентом России, его кандидатура была утверждена местным парламентом единогласно. * 10 июня — в Хабаровске создана духовная семинария — высшее учебное заведение Московского Патриархата для подготовки священнослужителей. * 14 июня — на Олимпийском стадионе в Афинах, ямайский спринтер Асафа Пауэлл (Asafa Powell) установил новый мировой рекорд в беге на 100 метров — 9,77 сек. Пауэлл превзошёл рекорд американца Тима Монтгомери (Tim Montgomery) на одну сотую секунды. * 16 июня — после оглашения выводов комиссии по служебной этике о конфликте служебных и частных интересов в деятельности министра экономики Литвы Виктора Успасских, лидера Трудовой партии, он заявил об уходе в отставку. * 28 июня ** в газете «Известия» было опубликовано «Обращение деятелей культуры, науки, представителей общественности в связи с приговором, вынесенным бывшим руководителям НК ЮКОС»" с осуждением попыток придать политический характер приговору суда по делу ЮКОСа. ** Франция заявила о грядущем строительстве термоядерного реактора в устье Роны. ** около 280 заключённых колонии общего режима в городе Льгов Курской области вскрыли себе вены, протестуя против условий содержания . Июль * 4 июля в 05:45 UTC снаряд экспедиции Deep Impact произвёл столкновение с кометой Темпеля 1. * 6 июля в 15:45 МСК в рамках 117-й сессии Международного олимпийского комитета (МОК) в Сингапуре объявлено, что Лондон примет XXX Олимпиаду в 2012. За это право боролись пять городов — Москва, Париж, Лондон, Мадрид и Нью-Йорк. Москва выбыла из состязания ещё в первом туре голосования. Далее за ней последовали Нью-Йорк и Мадрид. В последнем туре Лондон обошёл Париж с перевесом в 4 голоса. * 7 июля — в столице Великобритании Лондоне произошла серия взрывов в вагонах метро и городских автобусах. Жертвами террористического акта стали 56 человек. * 7—8 июля в шотландском городе Глениглс (Gleneagles) состоялась ежегодная встреча руководителей восьми ведущих стран мира (Саммит G8). Саммит был омрачён террористическими актами в Лондоне, в результате которых погибло свыше 50 человек. Многие мероприятия в рамках саммита были в связи с этим сокращены. В повестке дня — обсуждение: ** проблем, связанных с ростом цен на нефть ** вопросов, связанных с изменением климата из-за возрастающего выброса в атмосферу промышленных газов ** проблемы долгов беднейших стран мира. * 15 июля — вошла в оборот купюра номиналом в 100 000 белорусских рублей. * 16 июля — в окрестностях Малабо (Экваториальная Гвинея) потерпел катастрофу Ан-24Б компании Equatorial Express Airlines, в результате чего погибли 60 человек. * 22 июля — Майкрософт дала название новой версии своей операционной системы — «Windows Vista», ранее известной под кодовым названием Longhorn. * 23 июля ** В курортном египетском городе Шарм-эш-Шейх, популярном среди россиян и жителей стран Запада, произошло три взрыва в местах скопления туристов, в результате чего погибло более 80 и ранено около 200 человек. Ответственность за акцию взяла на себя Аль-Каида, теракт признан крупнейшим в новейшей истории Египта. ** Россиянка Елена Исинбаева установила новый рекорд по прыжкам в высоту с шестом, преодолев высоту 5 метров. * 24 июля ** Лэнс Армстронг вписал себя в историю велоспорта как единственный гонщик, выигрывавший престижнейшую велогонку Тур де Франс на протяжении 7 лет подряд. ** в Москве убит руководитель «Центра американского английского» 35-летний Вардан Кушнир. В рунете он был известен как самый крупный спамер. * 26 июля — 114-й старт (STS-114) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 31-й полет шаттла Дискавери. Экипаж — Эйлен Коллинз, Джеймс Келли, Стефен Робинсон, Эндрю Томас, Уэнди Лоуренс, Чарльз Камарда, Соити Ногути (Япония). * 29 июля — объявлено об открытии трёх новых крупных объектов пояса Койпера, один из которых (2003 UB313) превышает по размерам Плутон Август * 1 августа ** основан Внешторгбанк-24 (с 2006 года ВТБ-24). ** скончался король Саудовской Аравии Фахд ибн Абдель Азиз ас-Сауд. Престол занял его брат Абдулла. * 2 августа ** в международном аэропорту Пирсон (Торонто) потерпел крушение аэробус А340. Пострадали 43 пассажира, погибших нет. * 4 августа ** Во Франкфурте-на-Майне открылась первая международная конференция Wikimania 2005. Конференция завершилась 8 августа. ** в 100 км от Петропавловска-Камчатского затонул СГА «АС-28» типа «Приз» Тихоокеанского флота России с 7 военными моряками на борту. 7 августа моряки были спасены. * 5 августа — Борис Березовский продал «Независимую газету» помощнику главы Минэкономразвития Константину Ремчукову. * 6 августа — Катастрофа ATR 72 возле Палермо, 16 погибших. * 7 августа — В автокатастрофе погиб Михаил Евдокимов, юморист, актёр, губернатор Алтайского края. * 7—15 августа — в Каракасе (Венесуэла) прошёл XVI Всемирный фестиваль молодёжи и студентов. * 8 августа ** Иран возобновил программу обогащения урана и отказался от переговоров с ЕС. Начало эскалации кризиса вокруг иранской ядерной программы. ** Валерий Шанцев наделен полномочиями губернатора Нижегородской области. * 9 августа ** в 16 часов 12 минут (мск), на базе ВВС США Эдвардс (Калифорния), успешно приземлился Спейс Шаттл «Дискавери» (STS-114). ** В связи с нарушениями, допущенными при реализации гуманитарной программы помощи Ираку «Нефть в обмен на продовольствие» лишен дипломатической неприкосновенности и арестован российский дипломат Александр Яковлев. По всем трем пунктам обвинения он признал себя виновным и был отпущен под залог в размере 400 тыс. долларов и подписку о невыезде. * 14 августа — около города Грамматикос (находится в 40 км от Афин, Греция) разбился пассажирский самолёт Боинг-737 компании Helios Airlines. Самолёт столкнулся с горой, экипаж (6 человек) и все пассажиры (112 человек) погибли. * 15 августа — В Хельсинки завершился 10-й чемпионат мира по лёгкой атлетике, наибольшее количество медалей завоевали представители США. * 16 августа ** российский космонавт Сергей Крикалёв превзошёл рекорд суммарной продолжительности пребывания в космосе. ** На территории Венесуэлы во время урагана разбился самолёт McDonnell Douglas MD-82 колумбийской авиакомпании West Caribbean Airways, погибли 160 человек. * 17 августа — Израиль объявил о выводе своих поселений из сектора Газа для реализации плана «одностороннего размежевания» с палестинцами. Впоследствии, несмотря на ненасильственное сопротивление поселенцев, они были эвакуированы, а поселения (за исключением синагог) — уничтожены с помощью строительной техники. * 23 августа — под Пукальпой потерпел катастрофу Boeing 737—222 Advanced компании TANS Perú, погибли 40 из 98 человек на борту. * 23 августа—31 августа — Ураган «Катрина», один из наиболее разрушительных ураганов в истории США. Особенно сильно пострадал Новый Орлеан и его окрестности, которые затоплены. Точное количество жертв на начало сентября неизвестно, но количество пропавших без вести оценивается в цифру около 30 тыс. человек. * 26 августа ** саммит глав СНГ в Казани ** состоялся футбольный матч за Суперкубок УЕФА между ФК ЦСКА (Москва, Россия) и ФК Ливерпуль (Англия). * 27 августа — открыт Казанский метрополитен * 28 августа — Состоялся бой между чемпионами в тяжёлом весе по боям без правил Мирко Филиповичем и Фёдором Емельяненко. Бой состоялся в Pride Final Conflict 2005. * 29 августа — Объявлена эвакуация Нового Орлеана в связи с надвигающимся ураганом «Катрина». Обрушившись на город, ураган уничтожил дамбы, и вода из Мексиканского залива затопила до 80 % Нового Орлеана. В городе начались мародёрства и инфекционные заболевания. Для подавления вооружённого сопротивления мародёров были направлены регулярные войска. * 31 августа — в Багдаде во время религиозных мероприятий на мосту через реку Тигр вспыхнула паника. Из-за слуха о террористах-самоубийцах в давке погибли более 1 тыс. человек. Сентябрь * 1 сентября — включение в эфир новой радиостанции Юмор FM в Москве на частоте 88.7 FM. * 5 сентября — В Индонезии разбился лайнер. Погибло не менее 117 человек. * 8 сентября — Президент Украины Виктор Ющенко отправил в отставку правительство Юлии Тимошенко и секретаря Совета национальной безопасности и обороны Петра Порошенко. Председателем правительства назначен Юрий Ехануров. * 14—22 сентября — Взрывы в Витебске (2005) * 15 сентября — при перелёте в Калининградскую область над территорией Литвы потерпел аварию российский истребитель Су-27. Лётчик Валерий Троянов катапультировался и приземлился в 55 км от Каунаса. * 17 сентября — выход студийного альбома Playing the Angel группы Depeche Mode. * 18 сентября — Парламентские выборы в Германии, формирование «большой коалиции» во главе с Ангелой Меркель * 19—30 сентября — прошла первая всероссийская ежегодная благотворительная кампания «Сухая попа». * 21 сентября — Аварийная посадка A320 в Лос-Анджелесе. * 24 сентября — компанией «КриоРус» успешно крионирован первый россиянин — Лидия Ивановна ФедоренкоБабушку хотят оживлять после смерти в петербурге впервые провели уникальную операцию по замораживанию человека. * 25 сентября — прошли парламентские выборы в Польше. Победила партия Ярослава Качиньского «Право и Справедливость» ( ) с результатом 26,99 %, на втором месте «Гражданская Платформа» ( ) Дональда Туска — 24,14 %, затем «Самооборона» Анджея Леппера — 11,41 %. * 26 сентября — Пентагон начал массовые закупки биологического оружияCNews: Пентагон начал массовые закупки биологического оружия. . Октябрь * 1 октября — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-7. Экипаж старта — В. И. Токарев, У. МакАртур (США) и Г. Олсен (США). * 3 октября — Солнечное затмение. Кольцеобразное затмение наблюдалось на территории Португалии, Испании, стран северной Африки. На территории европейской части России затмение было частичным. В Москве затмение началось в 12:50 и окончилось в 14:28, максимум в 13:39, фаза 0,18. Таблицу времён затмения по городам России можно посмотреть здесь: http://www.astrogalaxy.ru/394.html. * 4 октября — Нобелевскую премию по физике за 2005 год получили: Рой Глаубер ( )(Гарвардский Университет, США) за развитие основ квантовой оптики; Теодор Хенш ( )(Макс Планк Институт квантовой оптики, Германия) и Джон Холл ( ) (Университет Колорадо, США) за вклад в развитие сверх точной лазерной спектроскопии. * 8 октября — в Пакистане произошло землетрясение с магнитудой 7,6 по шкале Рихтера. Оно стало самым сильным за всё время сейсмических наблюдений в Южной Азии. По официальным данным, погибли более 73 тысячи человек, в их числе 17 тысяч детей. По некоторым оценкам, число погибших составило более 100 тысяч человек. Более трёх миллионов пакистанцев остались без кроваДесять самых значимых катастроф и стихийных бедствий уходящего года |РИА Новости.. * 9 октября — в Польше состоялся первый тур президентских выборов. Во второй тур вышли Дональд Туск из правоцентристской «Гражданской платформы» и Лех Качинский от националистической партии «Право и справедливость». * 11 октября — приземлился космический корабль «Союз ТМА-6». На борту корабля находились космонавты: Сергей Крикалёв, Джон Филлипс и космический турист Грегори Олсен. Крикалёв стал рекордсменом планеты по суммарному времени пребывания в космосе — 803 дня за 6 полётов. Рекорд продержался до июня 2015 года, когда новым рекордсменом стал Геннадий Падалка. * 12 октября — старт Шэньчжоу-6 (Китай). Экипаж — Фэй Цзюньлун, Не Хайшэн. Продолжительность полета — 4 дня 19 часов. * 13 октября ** боевики напали на Нальчик. В ходе нападения боевики обстреляли аэропорт, три отделения милиции, воинскую часть, военный комиссариат, здания управления ФСБ и МВД и охотничий магазин «Арсенал». Некоторые помещения террористы брали штурмом. Атака была подавлена только на следующий день. В результате боевых действий погибло 47 человек, 12 из которых — мирные жители, 35 — сотрудники правоохранительных органов. ** Лауреатом Нобелевской премии по литературе за 2005 стал английский писатель и драматург Гарольд Пинтер. ** Сыграв в предпоследнем туре Чемпионата мира по шахматам вничью с Рустамом Касымджановым, болгарский гроссмейстер Веселин Топалов набрал 9,5 очков и стал недосягаем для соперников. * 15 октября — приземление космического корабля Союз ТМА-6. Экипаж посадки — С. К. Крикалёв, Дж. Филлипс (США) и Г. Олсен (США). * 16 октября — «Шэньчжоу-6» успешно приземлился. * 22 октября — Катастрофа Boeing 737 в Лагосе, 117 погибших. * 23 октября — второй тур президентских выборов в Польше, победа Леха Качиньского. * 27 октября — В амстердамском аэропорту Скипхол заживо сгорели люди: в помещении, где нелегальные мигранты и контрабандисты дожидались депортации, вспыхнул пожар. 11 человек погибли. Расследование показало, что в главной воздушной гавани Нидерландов не соблюдали технику безопасности. * 28 октября — начало массовых беспорядков во Франции, которые продолжались несколько недель. * 31 октября — в США активно обсуждалась «проблема» религии для науки. Учёные недовольны тем, что в учебниках по биологии планируется одновременно с изложением теории Дарвина указывать на то, что она не является установленным фактом31 октября 2005 года.. Ноябрь * 1 ноября ** Начал работу русскоязычный раздел Викиновостей2 декабря 2008: Викиновостям 4 года.. ** С полигона Капустин Яр в Астраханской области проведён успешный испытательный пуск ракеты «Тополь-М» с новой головной частью. Этот запуск стал шестым в рамках испытания системы, создаваемой для противоракетной обороны. * 4 ноября — в Москве проходит так называемый Русский Марш — шествие русских националистов. * 9 ноября) — с космодрома Байконур успешно стартовала ракета-носитель «Союз-ФГ» с межпланетной станцией «Венера Экспресс». * 17 ноября — В Вологодской области разбился вертолёт Ми-2. 4 человека погибло, 1 госпитализирован. * 21 ноября — Генеральная Ассамблея ООН на 60-й сессии приняла без голосования резолюцию № 60/7 «Память о Холокосте» . * 29 ноября — центральная избирательная комиссия Украины зарегистрировала инициативные группы для проведения референдума по вопросам вступления страны в НАТО и ЕЭП . Декабрь * 1 декабря — образован новый регион России — Пермский край, в результате слияния Пермской области и Коми-Пермяцкого автономного округа в соответствии с результатами референдума, проведённого в 2004 году. * 2 декабря — американская национальная лаборатория им. Лоуренса в Ливерморе запатентовала беспилотный аппарат, приводимый в движение двигателем Стирлинга. Инженеры полагают, что силовая установка со стирлингом позволит разведывательному самолёту находиться в воздухе неограниченно долго. * 8 декабря ** Президент Ирана Махмуд Ахмадинежад начал серию выступлений против Израиля, ставя под сомнение существование холокоста и вообще право на существование Израиля на карте мира. Такая позиция вызвала бурю протеста на ЗападеПрезидент Ирана предложил перенести Израиль в Европу.. ** Государства—участники Женевских конвенций приняли Третий дополнительный протокол, устанавливающий дополнительную эмблему — красный кристалл. Дополнительным протоколом III была принята эмблема, лишённая какого-либо религиозного, культурного или политического значения; которая обладает таким же правовым статусом, как и красный крест и красный полумесяц, и может быть использована на тех же условияхКрасный кристалл: эмблема Третьего Протокола вступает в силу.. ** Последний день эксплуатации паровозов в Китае. На Цзитунской железной дороге были потушены последние паровозные котлы. ** При посадке в чикагском аэропорту Мидуэй самолёт Boeing 737-7H4 компании Southwest Airlines выкатился с полосы на шоссе. Погиб 6-летний мальчик, ехавший в машине, на которую упал самолёт. В истории Southwest Airlines это первое событие с человеческими жертвами. * 9 декабря — последний день эксплуатации знаменитых лондонских двухэтажных автобусов — «Рутмастеров». Наука Спорт Музыка Кино * 7 апреля На экранах вышёл фильм 20th Century Fox Путешествие. Телевидение Театр Литература Компьютерные игры Архитектура Авиация Автомобили Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Скончались См. также: Категория:Умершие в 2005 году Список умерших в 2005 году Январь * 12 января — Амриш Пури, индийский актёр. * 14 января — Арутюн Акопян, иллюзионист. * 22 января — Консуэло Веласкес, композитор. Февраль * 3 февраля — Зураб Виссарионович Жвания, премьер-министр Грузии. * 3 февраля — Майр, Эрнст, американский биолог германского происхождения. * 10 февраля — Артур Миллер, американский драматург. * 11 февраля — Владимир Александрович Котельников, советский и российский учёный в области радиотехники, радиосвязи и радиоастрономии (род. 1908). * 14 февраля — Рафик Харири, бывший премьер-министр Ливана (убит). * 21 февраля — Хантер Томпсон, писатель. * 26 февраля — Джеф Раскин, компьютерный специалист, создатель компьютера Macintosh (род. в 1943). * 28 февраля — Иван Филиппович Образцов, советский и российский учёный, академик АН СССР, директор, ректор МАИ (1958—1972), министр высшего и среднего специального образования РСФСР (1972—1990). Март * 8 марта — Аслан Масхадов — президент самопровозглашённой Чеченской Республики Ичкерия (род. в 1951) (убит). * 9 марта — Нинель Владимировна Шахова, тележурналистка, комментатор программы «Время» по вопросам культуры в 1971—1992 (род. в 1935). * 17 марта — Андре Нортон, американская писательница-фантаст (род. в 1912). * 18 марта — Джордж Кеннан, дипломат. * 19 марта — Джон Делореан, конструктор автомобилей. * 22 марта — Кэндзо Тангэ, японский архитектор, лауреат Притцкеровской премии 1987 г. (род. в 1913). * 26 марта — Клара Степановна Лучко, киноактриса, Народная артистка СССР (род. в 1925). Апрель * 2 апреля — Иоанн Павел II, папа римский. * 5 апреля — Сол Беллоу, американский писатель, лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе 1976 г. * 6 апреля — Ренье III, князь Монако с 1949 г. * 19 апреля — Джордж Пан Косматос, американский кинорежиссёр («Рембо. Первая кровь. Часть II», «Тумбстоун», «Кобра») (род. в 1941). * 24 апреля — Эзер Вейцман, президент Израиля в 1993—2000 гг. (род. в 1924). * 24 апреля — Аркадий Вайнер, советский и российский писатель (братья Вайнеры). * 30 апреля — Чернышёв, Владимир Константинович, физик, разработчик магнитокумулятивных взрывных генераторов. Май * 2 мая — Раиса Степановна Стручкова, балерина (Большой театр), Народная артистка СССР (род. 1925). * 2 мая — Роберт (Боб) Хантер, канадский журналист, сооснователь Гринписа (род. 1941). * 9 мая — Сычёв, Николай Григорьевич, русский экономист (род. 1928). * 15 мая — Наталья Георгиевна Гундарева, актриса театра и кино, Народная артистка России (род. 1948). * 22 мая — Виталий Петрович Муха, глава администрации Новосибирской области в 1991—1993 и в 1995—1999 гг. (род. 1936). * 25 мая — (род. ), англиканский священник, настоятель The Very Reverend Frank Curtis — Telegraph. . * 26 мая — Абубакар Сангуле Ламизана, генерал, президент Верхней Вольты (ныне Буркина-Фасо) в 1966—1980 годах (род. 1916). * 31 мая — Арчил Михайлович Гомиашвили, актёр театра и кино (Остап Бендер в фильме «Двенадцать стульев» Леонида Гайдая) (род. 1926). Июнь * 6 июня — Энн Бэнкрофт, американская киноактриса, лауреат премии «Оскар» за лучшую женскую роль (1963 г., фильм «Сотворившая чудо») (род. 1931). * 8 июня — В Испании скончалась 109-летняя американка Амели Ривал, спасшая 60 тысяч иностранцев в Испанской ССР от фашистов времён ВОВ, проживала в той же стране целые 70 лет . * 9 июня — Инна Ивановна Ульянова, артистка театра и кино, известная по фильму «Покровские ворота» и по многим эпизодическим ролям, народная артистка России (род. 1934). * 11 июня ** Вашку душ Сантуш Гонсалвиш, генерал, премьер-министр Португалии в 1974—1975 годах, один из лидеров «Революции гвоздик» (род. 1922). ** Эдуард Брониславович Мекш, латвийский литературовед (род. 1939). * 13 июня — Алвару Куньял, португальский политический деятель, генеральный секретарь Коммунистической партии Португалии в 1961—1992 годах (род. 1913). * 14 июня — Карло Мария Джулини, итальянский дирижёр и педагог (род. 1914). * 17 июня — Евгения Александровна Кацева, переводчица художественной литературы с немецкого языка, критик (род. 1920). * 17 июня — Татьяна Ниловна Яблонская, украинская художница, народный художник СССР, Герой Украины (род. 1917). * 20 июня — Джек Килби, американский физик, инженер, создатель первой интегральной микросхемы, лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике (род. 1923). * 27 июня — Марианна Цой, жена Виктора Цоя, музыканта советской рок-группы «Кино». Июль * 6 июля — Эван Хантер, американский писатель, автор детективов (под псевдонимом Эд Макбейн), пьес и телесценариев (род. в 1926). * 6 июля — Клод Симон, французский писатель (род. в 1913). * 17 июля — Спартак Васильевич Мишулин, актёр Театра Сатиры и кино (род. в 1926). * 18 июля — Уильям Уэстморленд, американский генерал, бывший командующий войсками стран «свободного мира» в Южном Вьетнаме (род. в 1916). * 19 июля — Ален Бомбар, путешественник. * 20 июля — Николай Аксёненко, политик. * 22 июля — Виктор Берковский, бард, композитор, профессор Московского Института Стали и Сплавов (род. в 1932). Август * 16 августа — Джо Рэнфт (род. 1960), американский режиссёр. * 1 августа — Фахд бен Абдель Азиз ас-Сауд (род. 1921), король Саудовской Аравии. * 3 августа — Арсений Николаевич Чанышев (род. 1926), русский философ и историк философии. * 3 августа — Герман Алексеевич Татаринов (род. 1925), русский советский живописец, заслуженный художник Российской Федерации. * 7 августа — Михаил Сергеевич Евдокимов (род. 1957), эстрадный артист, губернатор Алтайского края. * 16 августа — Гомельский, Александр Яковлевич (род. 1928), советский баскетбольный тренер. * 19 августа — Аушра Аугустинавичюте (род. 1928), литовский экономист, социолог, психолог, одна из создателей соционики. * 21 августа — Муг, Роберт (род. 1934), создатель легендарных электронных музыкальных инструментов. Сентябрь * 12 сентября — Александр (Милеант), епископ Буэнос-Айресский и Южноамериканский (РПЦЗ), христианский богослов. * 18 сентября — Егор Яковлев, российский журналист и писатель. * 20 сентября — Юрий Айзеншпис, российский музыкальный продюсер (р. 1945). * 20 сентября — Григорий Михайлович Поженян, российский поэт, автор песен («Два берега», «Песня о друге»), писатель (р. 1922). * 20 сентября — Симон Визенталь, историк. Октябрь * 3 октября — Александр Павлович Чудаков, российский литературовед и писатель. * 7 октября — ( - ), канадский хоккеист. * 11 октября — Ричард Харрингтон, канадский фотограф, награждён высшим орденом Канады. * 14 октября — Олег Лундстрем, музыкант. * 18 октября — Александр Яковлев, политик. * 19 октября — Восканян Грант, армянский политический и общественный деятель. * 24 октября — Роза Паркс, правозащитница. Ноябрь * 3 ноября — Отто Рудольфович Лацис, российский журналист (р. 1934). * 5 ноября — Джон Фаулз, английский писатель («Женщина французского лейтенанта», «Коллекционер», «Волхв», «Червь») (р. 1926). * 7 ноября — Михаил Гаспаров, филолог. * 7 ноября — Николай Николаевич Трофимов, актёр Большого драматического театра (Санкт-Петербург) и кино, Народный артист СССР (род. в 1920). * 9 ноября — Кочерил Раман Нараянан, президент Индии в 1997—2002 гг. (род. в 1921). * 11 ноября — Питер Друкер, американский экономист австрийского происхождения, считающийся отцом современной теории менеджмента (род. в 1909). * 11 ноября — Игорь Дмитриевич Дьяконов, российский дипломат. * 12 ноября — Нуркадилов, Заманбек Калабаевич, советский и казахский политический и общественный деятель. * 23 ноября — * 24 ноября — Пэт Морита, американский киноактёр японского происхождения («Парень-каратист») (род. в 1932). * 25 ноября — Джордж Бест, британский футболист, игрок сборной Северной Ирландии и «Манчестер Юнайтед» (род. в 1946). * 25 ноября — Ричард Бёрнс, английский гонщик, чемпион мира по ралли 2001 г. (род. в 1971). Декабрь * 4 декабря — Грегг Хоффман, американский продюсер. Работал над фильмом «Пила: Игра на выживание» * 5 декабря — Владимир Николаевич Топоров, российский филолог (род. 1928). * 8 декабря — Георгий Степанович Жжёнов, актёр театра и кино, Народный артист СССР (род. 1915). * 9 декабря — Роберт Шекли, американский писатель-фантаст (род. в 1928). * 13 декабря — (94) — американский меценат, педагог и художник, вторая жена Джона СлоанаNY Times Death Notice . * 26 декабря — Виктор Фёдорович Степанов, киноактёр (главная роль в фильме «Михайло Ломоносов»), Народный артист России и Украины (род. 1947). Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — «Добрые самаритяне» (Певец Боно (Пол Дэвид Хьюсон) и супруги Билл и Мелинда Гейтсы). Нобелевские премии * Физика — Рой Глаубер, Джонн Холл и Теодор Хенш. * Химия — Роберт Граббс, Ричард Шрок и Ив Шовен. * Медицина и физиология — Ричард Аксель и Линда Бак. * Экономика — Финн Кюдланд и Эдвард Прескотт. * Литература — Гарольд Пинтер. * Премия мира — Международному Агентству по Атомной Энергии (МАГАТЭ) и его главе Мухаммеду эль-Барадеи, «за их вклад в предотвращение использования ядерной энергии в военных целях и за вклад в обеспечение использования ядерной энергии в мирных целях наиболее безопасным (и возможным) способом». 10 богатейших людей (по версии журнала Forbes) 2005 год в фотографиях Изображение:Deep Impact.jpg|Старт космического аппарата «Дип импакт» File:Бішкек 28 березня 2005.jpg|Кризис власти в Киргизии, «Тюльпановая революция» Изображение:Komendantskii_prospekt_metro.JPG|В Санкт-Петербурге открылась станция метро Комендантский проспект Изображение:2217Arrives.JPG|Снятие с эксплуатации двухэтажных автобусов Рутмастер (использовались в 1956—2005 годах) Изображение:Царицыноl.jpg|В Царицыно, 2005 год, незадолго до начала масштабной реставрации 2006—2007 годов См. также Примечания L'année 2005 est une année commune qui commence un samedi, c'est la 2005 année de notre ère, la du et du et la de la décennie 2000-2009 Jahreswidmungen Personen * 2005 ist das Einsteinjahr im Rahmen der Initiative Wissenschaft im Dialog des BMBF (anlässlich des 100. Geburtstags der Relativitätstheorie im Annus mirabilis 1905 und des 50. Todestages von Einstein) * 2005 ist „Internationales Hans-Christian-Andersen-Jahr“ (anlässlich seines 200. Geburtstages) * 2005 ist in Deutschland „Schillerjahr“ (anlässlich seines 200. Todestages) * 2005 ist George-Enescu-Jahr (UNESCO) Initiativen * Europäisches Jahr der politischen Bildung * 2005 ist „Internationales Jahr der Physik“ (UNESCO, IUPAP) * Deutsch-Polnisches Jahr (2005/06) * 2005 ist „Internationales Jahr des Sports und des Sportunterrichts“ (UN) * 2005 ist „Internationales Jahr der Kleinstkredite“ (UN) * 2005 ist Koreajahr der Botschaft der Republik Korea in Berlin und des deutschen Auswärtigen Amtes * 2005 ist „Jubiläumsjahr“ in Österreich (60 Jahre Unabhängigkeit vom Deutschen Reich, 50 Jahre Staatsvertrag, 10 Jahre EU-Beitritt) * 2005 war ein hervorragender Rieslingjahrgang für die deutschen Winzer Artenschutz * Der Uhu (Bubo bubo) ist Vogel des Jahres (NABU/Deutschland) * Der Wetterstern (Astraeus hygrometricus) ist Pilz des Jahres (Deutsche Gesellschaft für Mykologie) * Die Rosskastanie (Aesculus hippocastanum) ist Baum des Jahres (Kuratorium Baum des Jahres/Deutschland) * Das Brandknabenkraut (Orchis ustulata) ist Orchidee des Jahres (Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchideen/Deutschland) * Der Braunbär (Ursus arctos) ist Wildtier des Jahres (Schutzgemeinschaft Deutsches Wild) * Das Windröschen (Anemone) ist Staude des Jahres (Bund deutscher Staudengärtner) * Die Schwarzerde ist Boden des Jahres (Deutsche Bodenkundliche Gesellschaft) Datei:Uhu-muc.jpg|Uhu Datei:Ursus arctos syriacus.jpg|Braunbär Datei:Atraeus.jpg|Wetterstern Datei:Aesculus hippocastanum fruit.jpg|Rosskastanie Datei:Orchis ustulata wiki mg-k02.jpg|Brandknabenkraut Datei:Buschwindröschen2.jpg|Windröschen Ereignisse Politik und Weltgeschehen Januar miniatur|Samuel Schmid * 1. Januar: Die 3. Stufe der deutschen Steuerreform 2000 tritt in Kraft. * 1. Januar: Luxemburg übernimmt den Vorsitz im Europäischen Rat. * 1. Januar: Samuel Schmid wird Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 1. Januar: Start der Einführung des Arbeitslosengeldes II (siehe Agenda 2010, Hartz-Konzept) * 1. Januar: Start der Lkw-Maut in Deutschland in eingeschränktem Umfang (in vollem Umfang zum 1. Januar 2006) * 9. Januar: Die Palästinenser wählen Mahmud Abbas zum Präsidenten der Palästinensischen Autonomiebehörde. Er folgt auf den verstorbenen Jassir Arafat. * 10. Januar: In Italien beginnt die Umsetzung des Rauchverbots in öffentlichen Räumen. * 12. Januar: Die USA geben die Suche nach Massenvernichtungswaffen im eroberten Irak auf. Sie brachte keinerlei Erfolg. Eine wichtige Begründung für den Irakkrieg ist damit entfallen. * 14. Januar: Ein texanisches Militärgericht verurteilt den als Anführer im Abu-Ghuraib-Folterskandal agierenden Charles Graner zu zehn Jahren Haft. * 16. Januar: Stjepan Mesić wird in einer Wiederwahl als kroatischer Präsident bestätigt. * 20. Januar: George W. Bush wird für seine zweite und letzte Amtszeit als Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika vereidigt. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Veranstaltung sind immens. * 22. Januar: Die WASG wird als Partei gegründet. * 26. Januar: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht kippt das bundesweite Verbot von Studiengebühren in Deutschland mit der Begründung, dass ein solches Verbot in die Länderhoheit in Bildungsangelegenheiten eingreife. * 30. Januar: Erste freie Parlamentswahlen im Irak * Januar: Friedensabkommen für den Südsudan Februar * 4. Februar: Die italienische Journalistin Giuliana Sgrena wird im Irak entführt. * 8. Februar: Erstmals seit 2000 gibt es wieder ein Treffen zwischen einem israelischen Ministerpräsidenten und einem palästinensischen Präsidenten: Mahmud Abbas und Ariel Scharon erklären nach einem Treffen in Sharm El-Sheikh einen Waffenstillstand * 14. Februar: Der ehemalige libanesische Ministerpräsident Rafiq al-Hariri fällt mit 22 weiteren Menschen einem Attentat auf seinen Fahrzeugkonvoi zum Opfer * 16. Februar: 90 Tage nach der Ratifizierung durch das russische Parlament tritt das Kyoto-Protokoll in Kraft. * 17. Februar: Der Deutsche Bundestag setzt für Reservisten das Einberufungshöchstalter von 45 auf 60 Jahre im Spannungsfall herauf. * 20. Februar: Landtagswahl in Schleswig-Holstein, weder CDU/FDP noch SPD/Grüne erreichen eine Mehrheit * 20. Februar: In einem Referendum stimmen die Wähler in Spanien mehrheitlich dem geplanten europäischen Verfassungsentwurf zu. * 22. Februar: George W. Bush besucht Deutschland, Absperrungen in und um Mainz verursachen kilometerlange Staus * 23., 24. und 25. Februar: Gipfeltreffen in Bratislava zwischen George W. Bush und Wladimir Putin * 24. Februar: Die berühmten Wissower Klinken der Kreideküste auf der Insel Rügen nördlich von Sassnitz stürzen verwitterungsbedingt in die Ostsee * 28. Februar: Die pro-syrische libanesische Regierung tritt aufgrund der Proteste der Bevölkerung zurück März * 4. März: Bei der Freilassung der Geisel Giuliana Sgrena stirbt der italienische Beamte Nicola Calipari, als ihr Fahrzeug auf dem Weg zum Flughafen von US-Soldaten im Irak beschossen wird. * 14. März: Der chinesische Volkskongress beschließt mit zwei Enthaltungen und 2998 Befürwortungen das Anti-Abspaltungsgesetz. Im Gesetz wird die „use of force“ angedroht, falls keine Wiedervereinigung mit Taiwan möglich erscheint. * 17. März: In vier hintereinander stattfindenden Wahlgängen erhält Heide Simonis keine Mehrheit bei der Wahl des Ministerpräsidenten von Schleswig-Holstein 2005. Sie verzichtet schließlich auf ihre Wiederwahl. * 21. März: Hifikepunye Lucas Pohamba Präsident von Namibia * 22. März: mit dem Weltwassertag beginnt die Internationale Aktionsdekade „Wasser – Quelle des Lebens“ (2005–2015) * 24. März: Die Tulpenrevolution in Kirgisistan stürzt Präsident Askar Akajew. Am 25. März wird Kurmanbek Bakijew Übergangspräsident. * 26. März: Mehr als eine Million Menschen demonstrieren in Taiwan gegen das Anti-Abspaltungsgesetz * 31. März: Terri Schiavo stirbt nach 15 Jahren im Koma nach fast zwei Wochen ohne Nahrung und Wasser April miniatur|Papst Johannes Paul II. * 2. April: Papst Johannes Paul II. stirbt im Alter von 84 Jahren nach fast 27-jährigem Pontifikat: dem drittlängsten in der römisch-katholischen Kirchengeschichte. Sein Tod löst große öffentliche Massentrauer aus * 4. April: Die kleinere österreichische Regierungspartei FPÖ spaltet sich in FPÖ und BZÖ * 6. April: Fürst Rainier III. von Monaco stirbt nach langer Krankheit im Alter von 81 Jahren. Rainier regierte das Fürstentum Monaco 56 Jahre lang. * 9. April: Als erster afrikanischer Staat, in dem Kliterodektomie Praxis ist, beendet Benin in einer öffentlichen Zeremonie offiziell das Zeitalter der weiblichen Genitalverstümmelung * 9. April: Mehrere tausende Anhänger des radikalen Schiitenführers Muktada al-Sadr demonstrieren in Bagdad für den Abzug der Besatzungstruppen * 9. April: Beginn der, zum Teil gewaltsamen, Proteste von Chinesen gegen Japan. In den folgenden Wochen kommt es zu Protesten in Peking, Kanton, Shenzhen und Shanghai. Anlass ist ein japanisches Schulbuch, das aus chinesischer Sicht die Gräueltaten Japans während des Zweiten Weltkriegs verharmlost. * 15. April: Die bayerische Kultusministerin Monika Hohlmeier ist wegen der Affäre um Wahlfälschungen bei der Münchner CSU (siehe Münchner CSU-Affäre) zurückgetreten miniatur|Papst Benedikt XVI. * 19. April: Joseph Ratzinger wird vom Konklave 2005 zum neuen Papst Benedikt XVI. gewählt * 19. April: Erwin Teufel tritt als Ministerpräsident von Baden-Württemberg und Landesvorsitzender der Südwest-CDU zurück. Nach parteiinternen Querelen und der Ohrfeigen-Affäre seines Staatsministers Christoph Palmer macht er Platz für seinen Nachfolger Günther Oettinger * 25. April: Der Sozialdemokrat Jiří Paroubek wird der neue tschechische Ministerpräsident * 26. April: Die letzten 250 syrischen Soldaten verlassen den Libanon * 27. April: Erstflug des größten Passagierflugzeugs der Welt, des Airbus A380 * 29. April: Der taiwanische Oppositionsführer Lien Chan trifft als Vorstand der Kuomintang zum ersten Mal seit fast 60 Jahren mit einem Staatschef der Volksrepublik China, Hu Jintao, zusammen Mai * 8. Mai: Zur Verhinderung einer NPD-Demonstration in Berlin wurde ein „Tag der Demokratie“ durchgeführt. Die Angaben zu den Teilnehmerzahlen schwanken von mehreren tausend bis mehr als hunderttausend. * 10. Mai: Im georgischen Tiflis wird von einem aus der Menschenmenge versucht, auf den US-Präsidenten George W. Bush bei einer Rede auf dem Platz der Freiheit eine Handgranate zu werfen. Sie detoniert durch technisches Versagen nicht. Der den zweiten Anschlag auf Bush verübende Attentäter kann in den Folgewochen ermittelt und festgenommen werden. * 10. Mai: In Berlin wird das Denkmal für die ermordeten Juden Europas feierlich eingeweiht. * 13. Mai: Mit William Joseph Levada wird erstmals ein Nichteuropäer Präfekt der Kongregation für die Glaubenslehre. * 15. Mai: In Stuttgart wird Wilhelm Leber neuer Stammapostel der Neuapostolischen Kirche und somit internationaler Kirchenpräsident und Oberhaupt des neuapostolischen Apostolates. * 21. Mai: Griechenland gewinnt mit Elena Paparizou den Eurovision Song Contest in Kiew mit dem Titel My Number One * 22. Mai: Landtagswahlen in Nordrhein-Westfalen. CDU und FDP gewinnen und stellen den Ministerpräsident Jürgen Rüttgers. Nach 39 Jahren regiert erstmals nicht mehr die SPD. Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder kündigt als Reaktion auf die Wahlniederlage seiner Partei Neuwahlen zum Bundestag für Herbst an * 24. Mai: Oskar Lafontaine, früherer Parteivorsitzender der SPD, kündigt seinen Austritt aus der Partei an. Er will zur nächsten Bundestagswahl mit einem Bündnis aus PDS und WASG antreten * 29. Mai: Die Franzosen stimmen gegen die EU-Verfassung und stürzen damit die Europäische Union und speziell Frankreich in eine politische Krise. Chirac stellt Regierungsumbildung in Aussicht * 30. Mai: Die Parteipräsidien von CDU und CSU bestimmen in einer gemeinsamen Sitzung Angela Merkel zur Kanzlerkandidatin der Unionsparteien. Juni * 1. Juni: Auch die Niederländer stimmen gegen die EU-Verfassung * 22. Juni: Umbenennung der PDS zu Die Linkspartei. * 22. Juni: Jürgen Rüttgers (CDU) wird Ministerpräsident in Nordrhein-Westfalen. * 25. Juni: Im Iran gewinnt der erzkonservative Teheraner Bürgermeister Mahmud Ahmadinedschad überraschend die Präsidentenwahlen. Beobachter befürchten nun ein Ende des Öffnungsprozesses, die USA zeigen sich aufgrund der Angst vor einer Ausweitung des iranischen Atomprogramms besorgt * 25. Juni: Die Oppositionspartei der Sozialisten werden bei der Parlamentswahl in Bulgarien mit 31,2 Prozent stärkste Partei. Juli * 1. Juli: Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (SPD) stellt die Vertrauensfrage im Deutschen Bundestag und verliert wie erwartet * 1. Juli Die Österreichische Gendarmerie wird mit den Bundessicherheitswachekorps und Kriminalbeamtenkorps zur Bundespolizei zusammengelegt. * 3. Juli: Bei der Parlamentswahl in Albanien gewinnt die Demokratische Partei des Oppositionsführers Sali Berisha die Wahlen * 7. Juli: In London geschehen Anschläge während der Rush Hour auf die U-Bahn und auf Busse (siehe Terroranschläge am 7. Juli 2005 in London) * 12. Juli: In Monaco übernimmt Fürst Albert II. die Amtsgeschäfte seines einige Wochen zuvor verstorbenen Vaters. * 21. Juli: Bundespräsident Horst Köhler löst den 15. Deutschen Bundestag auf * 31. Juli: Die Übergangsfrist für die Rechtschreibreform endet August * 15.–21. August: XX. Weltjugendtag. Nach „Tagen der Begegnung“ mit über 150.000 jungen Menschen aus 180 Nationen findet der Weltjugendtag mit 1.200.000 Pilgern in Köln, Bonn und Düsseldorf statt, ab dem 18. August mit Papst Benedikt XVI. * 17. August: Die islamistische Untergrundorganisation Jamaat-ul-Mujahideen Bangladesh lässt nahezu zeitgleich fast 500 Sprengsätze verteilt über ganz Bangladesch explodieren. * 24. August: Hochwasser in den Voralpen 2005 * 29./30. August: Der Hurrikan Katrina richtet schwere Schäden im Süden der USA an. Besonders betroffen ist die Stadt New Orleans, die größtenteils überschwemmt wird. Es kommt zu zahlreichen Todesopfern. * 31. August: In Bagdad ereignet sich auf der Al-Aaimmah-Brücke über den Tigris durch das Gerücht eines Selbstmordanschlags eine Massenpanik unter schiitischen Pilgern. 1.011 Tote werden gezählt, etwa 800 Verletzte sind zu versorgen. September * 11. September: Bei den Unterhauswahlen in Japan gewinnt die Liberaldemokratische Partei von Junichiro Koizumi die Wahlen. * 12. September: Bei den Parlamentswahlen in Norwegen gewinnt die Opposition unter Führung der norwegischen Sozialdemokraten mit Jens Stoltenberg die Wahlen * 17. September: Bei den Parlamentswahlen in Neuseeland gewinnt die Regierung unter der sozialdemokratischen Führung von Helen Clark erneut die Wahlen. miniatur|250px|Die Sitzverteilung im neuen Bundestag * 18. September: (Vorgezogene) Wahl zum Deutschen Bundestag (CDU/CSU bilden die stärkste Fraktion. Weitere Parteien: SPD, FDP, Die Linkspartei.PDS, Bündnis 90/Die Grünen) (siehe Bundestagswahl 2005) * 18. bis 26. September: Hurrikan Rita, der stärkste Hurrikan seit Beginn regelmäßiger Aufzeichnungen Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts tobt im Golf von Mexiko, zugleich war er der drittstärkste Hurrikan auf dem Atlantik, der je beobachtet wurde. Am 24. erreicht er an der Grenze zwischen Texas und Louisiana bei der Stadt Sabine Pass die US-amerikanische Küste * 25. September: Bei den Parlamentswahlen in Polen gewinnen konservative Parteien die Wahlen. Oktober * 5. Oktober: Etwa 65 aus einer Gruppe von 500 Afrikanern gelingt der Versuch, in die von Sperranlagen gesicherte spanische Exklave Melilla hineinzukommen. * 10. Oktober: Die beiden stärksten Fraktionen im neuen Deutschen Bundestag, CDU/CSU und SPD, einigen sich auf eine große Koalition. Angela Merkel soll erste deutsche Bundeskanzlerin werden * 18. Oktober: Konstituierende Sitzung des 16. Deutschen Bundestages in Berlin, als neuer Bundestagspräsident wurde Norbert Lammert gewählt * 19. Oktober: Prozessauftakt gegen Saddam Hussein in Bagdad * 24. Oktober: Aung San Suu Kyi, birmanische Friedensnobelpreisträgerin befindet sich nun insgesamt zehn Jahre unter Hausarrest der Militärdiktatur * 27. Oktober: In Frankreich sterben zwei Jugendliche bei der Verfolgung durch die Polizei, siehe: Unruhen in Frankreich 2005 * 31. Oktober: Nach einer Abstimmungsniederlage im Parteivorstand in der Frage des neuen Generalsekretärs gibt SPD-Chef Franz Müntefering bekannt, dass er beim bevorstehenden Parteitag der SPD nicht mehr für das Amt des Parteivorsitzenden kandidieren werde. November * 1. November: Edmund Stoiber entscheidet sich, bayerischer Ministerpräsident zu bleiben und nicht in das Kabinett Merkel I eintreten zu wollen. * 6. November: In Myanmar beginnt auf Anordnung der Militärjunta der Umzug von Ministerien aus Rangun ins Landesinnere nach Pyinmana Naypyidaw, der neuen Hauptstadt. * 8. November: Unruhen und Ausschreitungen in den Vorstädten von Paris und anderen französischen Großstädten * 10. November: Besuch des chinesischen Präsidenten Hu Jintao in Berlin * 12. November: Die Große Koalition veröffentlicht ihr Koalitionspapier. * 14. November: Präsident Chirac verlängert den Notstand in Paris aufgrund der Krawalle. * 15. November: Matthias Platzeck wird neuer Parteivorsitzender der SPD in Deutschland. * 17. November: Mahinda Rajapaksa gewinnt die Präsidentschaftswahl in Sri Lanka * 19. November: Soldaten des United States Marine Corps verüben als Vergeltung für den Tod eines Kameraden das Massaker von Haditha im Irak. 24 Zivilisten büßen dadurch in der Stadt Haditha ihr Leben ein. * 21. November: Bei einem Referendum in Kenia lehnt eine Mehrheit von 58 Prozent die vorgeschlagene Verfassungsänderung ab. * 22. November: Angela Merkel (CDU) wird vom Bundestag zur ersten Bundeskanzlerin in der Geschichte Deutschlands gewählt. miniatur|Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf im Wahlkampf * 23. November: Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf wird als gewählte Präsidentin Liberias trotz einer Beschwerde ihres Mitbewerbers durch die Wahlkommission bestätigt. Sie ist damit erstes weibliches Staatsoberhaupt auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent. * 25. November: Im Irak wird erstmals eine Deutsche, die 43-jährige Archäologin Susanne Osthoff aus Bayern, entführt. * 27. November: Bei den Präsidentenwahlen in Honduras gewinnt Manuel Zelaya Dezember * 6. Dezember: David Cameron wird neuer Vorsitzender der Konservativen in Großbritannien * 8. Dezember: Der Rote Kristall wird als neues Symbol der Internationalen Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmond-Bewegung angenommen. * 8. Dezember: Der frühere kroatische General Ante Gotovina wird auf Teneriffa verhaftet und dem UN-Kriegsverbrechertribunal überstellt. * 9. Dezember: Weltklimakonferenz in Montreal * 11. Dezember: Die Sozialistin Michelle Bachelet gewinnt die Präsidentenwahlen in Chile * 13. Dezember: Beginn der Welthandelskonferenz in Hongkong * 18. Dezember: Die als Geisel genommene Susanne Osthoff kommt im Irak frei. * 28. Dezember: Im Jemen wird der Deutsche Jürgen Chrobog mit seiner Familie von einem Stamm entführt. Nach drei Tagen werden die Deutschen freigelassen, weil sich die jemenitische Regierung dem Stammesältesten gegenüber verpflichtet hat, fünf Mitglieder eines rivalisierenden Stammes festzunehmen. Terroranschläge * 2. Januar: In Balad, 80 Kilometer nördlich von Bagdad, haben zwei Selbstmordattentäter 19 Menschen getötet und sechs verletzt * 8. Januar: Bei einer Explosion einer Autobombe vor dem US-Hauptquartier in Bagdad sind min. 25 Menschen getötet worden rund 100 verletzt * 14. Januar: Im Gaza-Streifen sprengten sich drei Selbstmordattentäter in die Luft. Sechs getötete Israelis. * 18. Januar: Die radikal-islamische Hamas verübt einen Selbstmordanschlag nahe Gusch Katif im südlichen Gaza: Ein getöteter Israeli, drei Verletzte * 29. Januar: Durch eine Landmine der Taliban sind in Südwestafghanistan neun Soldaten getötet worden * 29. Januar: Einen Tag vor der Wahl im Irak wurden bei mehreren Anschlägen elf Menschen getötet und vier verletzt * 31. Januar: In Spanien wurden zwei Menschen bei einem Bombenanschlag der ETA in Dénia, nahe Alicante verletzt * 5. Februar: In Basra sind bei einer Bombenexplosion vier irakischen Soldaten getötet worden und einer wurde schwer verletzt * 8. Februar: Bei einem Anschlag auf ein Rekrutierungsbüro der irakischen Armee in Bagdad sind min. 21 Menschen getötet und min. 27 weitere Personen verletzt worden * 9. Februar: In Madrid wurden 42 Menschen bei einem Anschlag der ETA vor der Eröffnung der Internationalen Kunstmesse ARCO verletzt * 14. Februar: Bei einer Autobombenexplosion vor einer schiitischen Moschee in Balad Rus, 75 km nord-östlich von Bagdad sterben 14 Menschen und 20 werden verletzt * 14. Februar: Rafik Hariri, libanesischer Ex-Ministerpräsident, wird durch einen Autobombenanschlag in Beirut (Libanon) getötet. Weitere 16 Menschen sterben, etwa 120 werden verletzt. Im Anschluss demonstrieren mehrere Hunderttausend gegen die syrischen Besatzer * 18. Februar: Ca. 30 Menschen werden bei einem Anschlag auf eine schiitische Moschee in Bagdad getötet * 19. Februar: Bei drei Anschlägen in Bagdad und Bakuba wurden sieben Menschen getötet und mehr als 35 weitere verletzt * 24. Februar: Anschlag mit einer Autobombe in Tikrit. Min. 15 Tote und 20 Verletzte * 25. Februar: Neun UN-Soldaten aus Bangladesch werden in einem Hinterhalt in dem Ituri-Distrikt (DR Kongo) getötet, min. elf weitere verletzt * 27. Februar: Anschlag in Tel Aviv (Israel). Vier Tote, 50 Verletzte. Israel macht Syrien verantwortlich * 28. Februar: Bei einem Autobombenanschlag in der irakischen Stadt Hilla sterben mind. 132 Menschen, 130 werden verletzt * 2. März: Mehrere Anschläge im Irak. Elf Tote * 2. März: UN-Soldaten töten rund 30 Kilometer von Bunia (DR Kongo) 50 Milizionäre * 19. März: In der südwestpakistanischen Stadt Fatahpur sterben bei einem Bombenanschlag auf schiitische Pilger 39 Menschen * 20. März: Bei einem Anschlag in Doha (Katar) stirbt ein Mensch * 22. März: In der Nähe von Tikrit werden bei Kämpfen zwischen US-amerikanischen und irakischen Streitkräften einerseits und Aufständischen andererseits ca. 100 Menschen getötet * 27. März: Bei einem Autobombenanschlag in Beirut sterben zwei Menschen * 6. April: Bei Kämpfen zwischen Regierungssoldaten und schiitischen Rebellen im Nordwesten des Jemen, die bis zum 7. April andauern, sterben über 70 Menschen * 7. April: Im Westen Nepals sterben bei Kämpfen zwischen Regierungssoldaten und maoistischen Rebellen mehrere hundert Menschen * 7. April: Bei einer Bombenexplosion in einem Basar in Kairo (Ägypten) sterben drei Menschen und 17 werden verletzt, * 9. April: Bei einem Sprengstoff-Attentat südlich von Bagdad (Irak) wurden 15 Menschen getötet * 14. April: Bei Anschlägen in Kirkuk, Bakuba, Tikrit und Bagdad (Irak) wurden mehr als 20 Menschen getötet * 16. April: Bei Anschlägen in Bakuba und anderen Städten im Irak starben mindestens 14 Menschen * 21. April: Im Tigris (Irak) werden die Leichen von ca. 50 Menschen entdeckt, vermutlich aus der Ortschaft Madain. In der Stadt Haditha entdeckten Anwohner 19 weitere Leichen; acht weitere Menschen sterben bei verschiedenen Anschlägen in Bagdad * 22. April: Bei einem Abschuss eines Hubschraubers nördlich von Bagdad im Irak sterben elf Menschen, davon sechs Amerikaner * 30. April: Nachdem der Sieg von Faure Gnassingbé bei Präsidentschaftswahlen im Togo von der Opposition nicht anerkannt wurde, starben bei Unruhen in den letzten Tagen über 100 Menschen * 30. April: Bei einem Anschlag in Kairo (Ägypten) stirbt ein Mensch. Zwei Frauen beschießen einen Touristenbus, keine Toten * 1. Mai: Bei sechs Anschlägen in Bagdad (Irak) sterben 14 Menschen * 2. Mai: Durch einen Selbstmordattentat auf einen Trauerzug in Tal Afar (Irak) sterben 25 Menschen und ca. 50 werden verletzt * 4. Mai: Bei einem Anschlag in Erbil (Irak) sterben 60 Menschen und ca. 200 werden verletzt * 5. Mai: Bei verschiedenen Anschlägen im Irak wurden mindestens 20 Menschen getötet * 6. Mai: Bei mehreren Anschlägen in Bagdad, Tikrit und Suweira wurden mindestens 73 Menschen getötet * 7. Mai: Durch einen Bombenanschlag in Bagdad sind 17 Menschen getötet worden. In den letzten sieben Tagen starben knapp 300 Menschen bei Anschlägen im Irak * 27. Juni: Bei dem Absturz eines Helikopters der US-Armee bei Taji/Irak sterben beide Piloten * 7. Juli: Terroranschläge in London fordern mindestens 50 Tote und 700 Verletzte. An U-Bahn-Stationen, sowie Busstationen wurden die Bombenanschläge verübt * 12. Juli: Ein Selbstmordanschlag in Netanja (Israel) tötet drei Personen, etwa 30 werden verletzt * 12. Juli: Ein Bombenanschlag auf den libanesischen Verteidigungsminister in Beirut tötet zwei Personen, er selbst und mehrere seiner Begleiter werden verletzt * 12. Juli: Bei einem Überfall bewaffneter Angreifer auf ein Dorf im Norden Kenias werden 76 Personen getötet, darunter 22 Kinder * 13. Juli: Bei der Explosion des Fahrzeugs eines Selbstmordattentäters in Bagdad (Irak) sterben 26 Personen, darunter viele Kinder * 13. Juli: Bei der Explosion einer Bombe in einer Moschee in Bakuba (Irak) sterben mindestens zwei Personen * 15. Juli: Bei mehreren Selbstmordanschlägen in Bagdad sterben mindestens 17 Personen, dutzende weitere werden verletzt. Ziel der Anschläge waren meist Militärkonvois * 16. Juli: Bei einem Anschlag auf einen Touristenbus in dem westtürkischen Ferienort Kuşadası sterben vier Personen, 14 werden schwer verletzt * 17. Juli: Bei einem Anschlag in Musajib (Irak) sterben mindestens 85 Personen, mehr als 130 werden verletzt * 19. Juli: Bei einem Anschlag in Tschetschenien auf ein Polizeifahrzeug sterben zehn Personen * 20. Juli: Bei einem Anschlag auf ein Rekrutierungsbüro in Bagdad sterben mindestens fünf Personen, dutzende werden verletzt * 23. Juli: Bei einem Anschlag auf den ägyptischen Badeort Scharm asch-Schaich sterben mindestens 88 Personen, 110 werden verletzt * 1. Oktober: Bei einem Selbstmordanschlag auf Bali sterben mindestens 22 Personen, mehr als 100 werden verletzt * 29. Oktober: Bei einem Anschlag in Neu-Delhi sterben mindestens 61 Personen, mindestens 188 wurden verletzt * 9. November: Selbstmordanschläge auf drei Hotels in Amman/Jordanien töten 57 Menschen Wirtschaft * 1. Januar: Währungsreform in der Türkei; sechs Nullen werden gestrichen und aus der Lira wird die Neue Türkische Lira * 13. Januar: In Sachsen werden bis 2009 rund 7.500 Lehrerstellen abgebaut * 25. Januar: Infineon schließt drei Halbleiterwerke in Berlin, München und Longmont (USA). Ca. 350 Arbeitsplätze, davon 280 in Deutschland, gehen voraussichtlich verloren. * 27. Januar: In Brandenburg werden bis 2009 rund 900 Stellen im Polizeidienst abgebaut * 28. Januar: Siemens kündigt an, 1.350 Stellen in der Festnetzsparte Communications zu streichen * 28. Januar: Procter & Gamble gibt bekannt, für 57 Milliarden US-Dollar das vorwiegend Rasierapparate produzierende Unternehmen The Gillette Company kaufen zu wollen. * Februar: Der schweizerische Pharmakonzern Novartis übernimmt den deutschen Generikahersteller Hexal * 1. Februar: Die Walter Bau AG, der viertgrößte Baukonzern in der Bundesrepublik mit rund 9.400 Mitarbeitern, meldet Insolvenz an * 3. Februar: Trotz eines Rekordgewinns 2004 streicht die Deutsche Bank ca. 6.400 Stellen (davon 1.920 in Deutschland). 1.200 neue Stellen sollen in Niedriglohnstandorten neu geschaffen werden * 8. Februar: Verhandlungen zwischen T-Mobile und ver.di beginnen. T-Mobile plant 2.200 Stellen (davon 1.200 in Deutschland) abzubauen. Bis zu 480 weitere Stellen sollen ausgelagert werden * 17. Februar: Der Berliner Telefonanlagen-Spezialist DeTeWe baut mehr als 500 seiner 1.380 Arbeitsplätze ab * 18. Februar: Bis Herbst 2005 will die Firma Miele ca. 1.000 Stellen abbauen (ca. 10 %). Rowenta kündigt 215 Mitarbeitern im Werk Erbach im Odenwald * 23. Februar: Der Standort München des Chipkonzern Infineon wird geschlossen. 800 Arbeitsplätze gehen verloren * 23. Februar: Die HypoVereinsbank kündigt erneut einen massiven Stellenabbau von ca. 2.300 Stellen an (Gesamtzahl Beschäftigte: 26.000) * 25. Februar: Die Berliner Charité kündigt die Streichung von 2.000 Stellen (von ca. 15.000) bis 2010 an * 25. Februar: Bei Opel werden bis Jahresende keine betriebsbedingten Kündigungen ausgesprochen. Ca. 4.500 Mitarbeiter scheiden freiwillig aus * 27. Februar: BASF plant ein neues Dienstleistungszentrum in Berlin mit ca. 600 Stellen. Berlin gewinnt damit gegen Bratislava * 22. März: Die Fluggesellschaft Swiss wird von der Deutschen Lufthansa AG für 310 Millionen Euro in ihren Konzern aufgenommen. * 1. April: Das japanische Pharmaunternehmen Fujisawa Pharmaceutical fusioniert mit dem japanischen Pharmaunternehmen Yamanouchi Pharmaceutical zum Unternehmen Astellas * 1. April: Die Gas-, Elektrizitäts- und Wasserwerke Köln AG (GEW) firmiert in das Unternehmen RheinEnergie um. * 18. April: Das Softwareunternehmen Adobe Systems gibt den Kauf des Unternehmens Macromedia für 3,4 Milliarden US-Dollar bekannt. Die Transaktion wird am 3. Dezember 2005 beendet. * 3. Mai: Das Unternehmen Adidas verkauft den Sportartikelhersteller Salomon * 4. Mai: Die Firma IBM plant den Abbau von ca. 13.000 Stellen weltweit, davon ca. 2.500 in Deutschland * 4. Mai: Die Norddeutsche Landesbank will bis Ende 2008 ihre Verwaltungskosten um 20 Prozent reduzieren, wodurch es zum Abbau von etwa 1.800 Arbeitsplätzen kommen wird * 11. Mai: Die Stromerzeugung im baden-württembergischen Kernkraftwerk Obrigheim wird im Rahmen des Atomausstiegs eingestellt. * 6. Juni: Apple steigt bei seinen Macintosh-Computern auf Prozessoren von Intel um. * 7. Juni: Siemens gibt bekannt, dass die Handysparte mit Wirkung zum 1. Oktober 2005 an die taiwanische Firma BenQ abgegeben wird. miniatur|Svinesundbrücke * 10. Juni: Die neue Svinesundbrücke zwischen Norwegen und Schweden wird in Anwesenheit beider Königspaare eingeweiht. Das Bauwerk nimmt den Verkehr der Europastraße 6 auf. * 12. Juni: Die deutsche HypoVereinsbank wird von der italienischen Unicredit übernommen * Juli: Kauf des russischen Energieunternehmens Sibneft durch Gazprom * 13. Juli: Aus dem dänischen Billund wird mitgeteilt, dass die US-amerikanische Blackstone Group für 375 Millionen Euro vom Lego-Konzern die vier Legoland-Parks erwirbt. Sie werden in die neue Merlin Entertainments Group eingebracht, an der sich die Lego-Eigentümer mit einem 30-Prozent-Anteil beteiligen. * 24. Juli: Der auf Initiative des venezolanischen Präsidenten Hugo Chávez entstandene multinationale Fernsehsender teleSUR nimmt seinen Sendebetrieb für Lateinamerika auf. * 3. August: Der Sportartikelhersteller adidas gibt bekannt, dass das Unternehmen für 3,1 Milliarden Euro den Konkurrenten Reebok kaufen will. * 4. August: Der Verlagskonzern Axel Springer AG versucht Deutschlands größte Fernsehgruppe Pro Sieben Sat.1 zu übernehmen. Der Kaufpreis soll rund 4,2 Milliarden Euro betragen. Die Übernahme scheitert im Dezember. * 14. September: Insolvenz der US-amerikanischen Fluggesellschaften Delta Airlines und Northwest Airlines * 19. September: Das Unternehmen Deutsche Post AG kauft das britische Unternehmen Exel * Oktober: Übernahme des Berliner Verlags, des Herausgebers der Berliner Zeitung und des Berliner Kurier, durch das Investmentunternehmen Mecom von David Montgomery * 17. November: Das Unternehmen Eurohypo wird von der Commerzbank übernommen. [[Datei:2217Arrives.JPG|miniatur|Letzte Fahrt eines Routemaster in London]] * 9. Dezember: In London geht die Zeit der Routemaster zu Ende. Die roten Doppeldeckerbusse prägen nicht mehr das Stadtbild. * 11. Dezember Saudi-Arabien tritt als 149. Land der Welthandelsorganisation (WTO) bei. * 12. Dezember: Der schwedische Electrolux-Konzern teilt mit, dass er das ehemalige AEG-Werk in Nürnberg bis Ende 2007 schließen werde. * Dezember: Die niederländische Bank ABN Amro übernimmt die italienische Bank Banca Antonveneta * 28. Dezember: Das deutsche Unternehmen MTU wird vom schwedischen Finanzinvestunternehmen EQT übernommen Wissenschaft und Technik miniatur|Grafik: Sonde Cassini-Huygens am Saturn miniatur|Das chinesische Raumschiff Shenzhou 6 * 14. Januar: Die Landeeinheit Huygens der Raumsonde Cassini geht auf dem Saturnmond Titan nieder. * 18. Januar: Der Prototyp des Airbus A380 wird in Anwesenheit prominenter Gäste aus der Politik in Toulouse Medienvertretern vorgestellt. * Ende Januar: Das mit 115 m weltweit höchste in Betrieb befindliche Getreidesilo der Schapfenmühle in Ulm wird fertiggestellt. * 12. Februar: Der zweite Start der neuen europäischen Ariane 5 ECA-Rakete verläuft im Gegensatz zum Erstflug erfolgreich. * 23. Februar: Wissenschaftler des Deutschen Zentrums für Luft- und Raumfahrt entdecken einen ca. 800 mal 900 Kilometer großen und 45 Meter tiefen Eissee in der Elysium-Ebene auf dem Mars. * 11. März: Die Europäische Kommission bringt die Charta für Forscher heraus. * 8. April: Eine hybride Sonnenfinsternis findet über dem Pazifik und Mittel- und Südamerika statt. * 27. April: Der Erstflug des Airbus A380 in Toulouse gelingt ohne Probleme. * 30. April: Das ESO verkündet die erste bestätigte direkte Beobachtung eines Exoplaneten. * 25. Mai: Nokia stellt sein erstes Internet-Tablet (Nokia 770) auf dem LinuxWorld Summit in New York vor. * 27. Juni: Die Eidgenössische Technische Hochschule Zürich stellt einen neuen Weltrekord im effizienten Treibstoffverbrauch auf. Mit dem Energieäquivalent eines Liters Benzin fährt das so genannte „Pac-Car“ über 5.000 Kilometer weit. Das Fahrzeug wird von einer wasserstoffbetriebenen Brennstoffzelle angetrieben. * 28. Juni: Der französische Ort Cadarache wird für den Bau des Versuchsreaktors ITER, der durch Kernfusion die Energieversorgung für eine Zukunft nach dem Aufbrauchen der Ölreserven sichern soll, ausgewählt. * 4. Juli: Ein Kupferprojektil der Raumsonde Deep Impact schlägt wie geplant im Kometen Tempel 1 ein. * 26. Juli: Die Raumfähre Discovery startet zur Mission STS-114, dem ersten Start eines Space Shuttles seit dem Absturz der Columbia. * 29. Juli: Die Entdeckung der Transneptunischen Objekte Eris, Haumea und Makemake wird bekanntgegeben. * 12. August: Die NASA schickt ihre Sonde „Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter“ zum Mars, um sie dort nach Spuren von Wasser suchen zu lassen. * 28. August: Forscher der Fakultät The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston um den Neurologen Claudio Soto geben bekannt, dass ihnen die Entwicklung eines neuen Bluttests gelungen sei. Damit können Erkrankungen an der Tierseuche BSE und einer Art der Creutzfeldt-Jakob-Krankheit sehr sicher diagnostiziert werden. * 3. Oktober: Eine ringförmige Sonnenfinsternis wird in Spanien und im nördlichen und östlichen Afrika beobachtet. * 8. Oktober: Der Start des Satelliten CryoSat der ESA endet kurz danach mit einem Absturz in das Nordpolarmeer. * 12. Oktober: China schickt das Raumschiff Shenzhou 6 mit zwei Taikonauten an Bord in eine Erdumlaufbahn. * 29. Oktober: Die erste Landung des Airbus A380 auf einem internationalen Verkehrsflughafen findet in Frankfurt am Main mit anschließenden Abfertigungstests statt, der Rückflug nach Toulouse erfolgt am Morgen des 30. Oktober. * 31. Oktober: Die NASA teilt die Entdeckung zweier Monde, Nix und Hydra, des Zwergplaneten Pluto in unserem Sonnensystem mit, die einige Zeit zuvor mit dem Hubble-Weltraumteleskop gelungen ist. * Oktober/November: Mercedes stellt eine weiterentwickelte Brennstoffzelle im Forschungsfahrzeug F600 Hygenius vor. * 9. November: Die Raumsonde Venus Express startet zum Planeten Venus. * 25. November: Der bislang größte Stromausfall in der Geschichte Deutschlands ereignet sich im Münsterland, besonders betroffen ist Ochtrup. * 28. Dezember: Der erste Satellit des Europäischen Navigationssystems Galileo wird im All ausgesetzt. Kultur und Gesellschaft * 1. Januar: Cork ist neue Kulturhauptstadt Europas. * 30. Januar: In der ARD wird die 1000. Folge der Serie Lindenstraße ausgestrahlt. * Februar: Der Wald der Nationen wird eingeweiht. * 6. März: Mehrere Täter stehlen aus einem Hotel im norwegischen Moss drei Werke Edvard Munchs. Die Polizei kann die Diebe einen Tag später dingfest machen. * 11. März: Konstantin Weckers Musical Ludwig² hat in Füssen Premiere. * 28. April bis 9. Oktober: Bundesgartenschau in München * 7. Mai: Eröffnung des Kunst/Designmuseums MARTa Herford * 21. Mai: Eröffnung der Jugendkirche Jona, erste Jugendkirche des Bistums Limburg in St. Bonifatius, Frankfurt-Sachsenhausen , in der Folge 26. Juni: Jugendkirche Kana in Maria-Hilf in Wiesbaden und am 17. Juli die Jugendkirche Crossover in St. Hildegard in Limburg an der Lahn. * 11. Juni: Eröffnung des Museo d’Arte Contemporanea Donna Regina in Neapel * 9. Juli: Uraufführung von Michael Flatleys Celtic Tiger * 15. Juli: Der Limes wird von der UNESCO als Weltkulturerbe akzeptiert. * 31. Juli: Ende der Übergangszeit der neuen Rechtschreibung * 17. August: Peter Lustig verkündet das Ende seiner Karriere und geht in Rente. * 29. August: I Can’t Relax in Deutschland * 16. September: Mit der Festnahme des gesuchten Camorra-Bosses Paolo Di Lauro gelingt der italienischen Polizei in Neapel ein Schlag gegen die organisierte Kriminalität. * 1. Oktober: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz erscheint auf Deutsch. * 26. Oktober: Offizielle Eröffnung des von Coop Himmelb(l)au entworfenen Erweiterungsbaus der Akademie der Bildenden Künste München * 30. Oktober: Mehr als 60 Jahre nach ihrer Zerstörung wird die wiederaufgebaute Dresdner Frauenkirche ihrer religiösen Bestimmung als Gotteshaus übergeben. * 17. November: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch kommt ins Kino (siehe auch Filmjahr 2005). * 27. November: Feierliche Einweihung des Lucas-Cranach-d.-Ä.- Denkmals im Cranachhof der Lutherstadt Wittenberg * 4. Dezember: Dernière des Musicals Elisabeth im Theater an der Wien * 21. Dezember: Eröffnung der rekonstruierten Kreisgrabenanlage von Goseck aus dem 5. Jahrtausend v. Chr. * 21. Dezember: Unter den homosexuellen Paaren, die am erstmöglichen Tag in Großbritannien eine Eingetragene Partnerschaft eingehen, befindet sich Popstar Elton John mit seinem Partner David Furnish. * Haus der Gegenwart * Weltweit werden 6.912 Sprachen aktiv genutztNational Geographic, Planet Erde 2008, Unsere Welt im Wandel: Zahlen, Daten, Fakten, S. 87. – davon sind mehr als die Hälfte vom Aussterben bedroht, da sie kaum noch oder gar nicht mehr an Kinder weitergegeben werden. Musik miniatur|Das Live-8-Konzert von Berlin * Elena Paparizou gewinnt am 21. Mai in Kiew mit dem Lied My Number One für Griechenland die 50. Auflage des Eurovision Song Contest. * 2. Juli: weltumspannendes Rockkonzert Live 8 * Auflösung der Band Guano Apes. * Die Band Böhse Onkelz löst sich, nach 25 Jahren, nach einem letzten zweitägigen Konzert am EuroSpeedway Lausitz auf. * Green Day geben im Juni in England an zwei Tagen ihr größtes Konzert: In Milton Keynes kommen an beiden Tagen je 65.000 Zuschauer. * New Order veröffentlichen ihr letztes Studioalbum Waiting for the Sirens' Call. * Die Band Jonas Brothers wird gegründet. Sport miniatur|Alonso in seinem Renault * Zum Tanz des Jahres wurde der Samba erklärt * Deutscher Fußball-Meister: Männer: FC Bayern München, Frauen: 1. FFC Frankfurt ** 21. Mai: FC Bayern München wird Deutscher Meister. Absteiger sind: SC Freiburg, Hansa Rostock und VfL Bochum * DFB-Pokalsieger: Männer: FC Bayern München, Frauen: 1. FFC Turbine Potsdam * 27. Januar: Der Berliner Fußball-Schiedsrichter Robert Hoyzer gesteht, Spielbegegnungen durch Entscheidungen manipuliert zu haben, um Wettbetrug zu ermöglichen. Der Fußball-Wettskandal 2005 kommt in Gang. * 7. Februar: Die Britin Ellen MacArthur wird im Einhandsegeln schnellste Weltumseglerin. * 16. März: Der 1. FSV Mainz 05 wird 100 Jahre alt * 19. April: Die Eisbären Berlin besiegen im dritten Finale der Deutschen Eishockey-Liga die Adler Mannheim mit 4:1 und sichern sich damit den ersten gesamtdeutschen Meistertitel seit der Deutschen Wiedervereinigung 1990. * 30. April bis 15. Mai: Eishockey-Weltmeisterschaft in Wien und Innsbruck. Tschechien besiegt im Finale Kanada mit 3:0. Russland wird Dritter nach einem 6:3-Sieg über Schweden * 3. Mai: Arminia Bielefeld wird 100 Jahre alt * 18. Mai: ZSKA Moskau gewinnt das UEFA-Pokal Finale gegen Sporting Lissabon 3:1 in Lissabon * 25. Mai: Der FC Liverpool gewinnt das Finale der UEFA Champions League in Istanbul mit 6:5 nach Elfmeterschiessen gegen den AC Mailand * 29. Juni: Mit 4:1 gewinnt Brasilien den Konföderationen-Pokal gegen Argentinien in Deutschland. Deutschland gewinnt das Spiel um Platz 3 gegen Mexiko mit 4:3 n. V. in Leipzig. miniatur|Der Konföderationen-Pokal wird erstmals in Deutschland ausgetragen. * 2. Juli bis 24. Juli: Lance Armstrong gewinnt die Tour de France zum 7. Mal in Folge. * 6. Juli: Das Internationale Olympische Komitee (IOC) hat in Singapur entschieden, dass in London die XXX. Olympischen Spiele 2012 stattfinden werden. * 22. Juli: Die Russin Jelena Gadschijewna Issinbajewa überwindet als erste Frau im Stabhochsprung die Höhe von fünf Metern. * 3. August: Sven Hannawald gibt das Ende seiner Skisprungkarriere bekannt * 25. September: Fernando Alonso wird Formel-1-Weltmeister * 26. November: Mit einem Heißluftballon fährt der indische Millionär Vijaypat Singhania auf eine bis dahin unerreichte Höhe von 21.291 Meter. Katastrophen Das Jahr 2005 wurde von verschiedenen Organisationen als „Jahr der Katastrophen“ bezeichnet.Das Jahr 2005 bei Ärzte ohne Grenzen: http://www.msf.ch/index.php?id=311&L=1 Eine Silvester-Predigt: http://dioezesefiles.x4content.com/downloads/silvester_2005_1.pdf (PDF). * 13. Februar: Nach schweren Unwettern und einem Bruch des Shakidor-Damms in Baluchistan (Pakistan) werden mindestens 350 Menschen getötet. * 14. Februar: Eine Schlagwetterexplosion in 242 Metern Tiefe führt im Kohlebergwerk Sunjiawan in der chinesischen Provinz Liaoning zu 214 Toten. 336 Bergleute können nach dem Bergwerksunglück gerettet werden. * 22. Februar: Erdbeben der Stärke 6,4 mit Epizentrum in Sarand (Iran). Mehr als 420 Tote, 1.000 Verletzte * 22. Februar: Nach anhaltenden Schneefällen werden bei mehreren Lawinen im pakistanischen und indischen Teils Kaschmirs sowie Afghanistan mehr als 1.000 Menschen getötet. * 23. März Explosion in einer Ölraffinerie im US-Bundesstaat Texas. Es gibt 14 Tote und mehr als 100 Verletzte. * 28. März: Erdbeben der Stärke 8,7 vor der Küste Nord-Sumatras. Etwa 1.300 Tote und mehrere hundert Verletzte. In Erinnerung an das verheerende Seebeben vom 26. Dezember 2004 bricht in weiten Teilen der Region Panik aus. * 13. Juli: Bei einem Zugunglück in Süd-Pakistan, in das insgesamt drei Züge verwickelt sind, sterben mindestens 120 Menschen, mehrere hundert werden verletzt. * 14. August: Absturz des Helios-Airways-Flugs 522 mit 115 Passagieren und sechs Besatzungsmitgliedern an Bord vor Athen. Alle Insassen sterben. * 16. August: Ein kolumbianisches Passagierflugzeug der West Caribbean Airways mit 160 Menschen an Bord stürzt in Venezuela ab. Es gibt keine Überlebenden. * 29. August: Der Hurrikan Katrina erreicht die US-Bundesstaaten Louisiana und Mississippi. In New Orleans kommt es zu schweren Überflutungen. * 1. September: Taifun Talim tötet etwa 105 Menschen in China und Taiwan und richtet größere Verwüstung an. * 5. September: Nur Sekunden nach dem Start im indonesischen Medan stürzt die Boeing 737-200 des Mandala Airlines Flugs 91 auf eine Wohnsiedlung hinter dem Flughafen von Medan. 101 von 117 Menschen an Bord und 47 weitere am Boden kommen ums Leben. * 24. September: Der Hurrikan Rita erreicht mit Windgeschwindigkeiten von 200 km/h die texanische Küste und richtet Schäden von mindestens acht Milliarden US-Dollar an. Zwei bis drei Millionen Küstenbewohner haben sich in Sicherheit gebracht. * 8. Oktober: Ein Erdbeben der Stärke 7,6 nordöstlich von Islamabad (Pakistan) richtet schwere Verwüstungen an, mindestens 80.000 Tote allein im pakistanischen Teil von Kaschmir. Auch Indien und Afghanistan sind betroffen. * 22. Oktober: Etwa 20 Meilen nördlich von Lagos stürzt eine Boeing 737-200, der Bellview Airlines ab. Während der Startphase hatte es starke Gewitter gegeben. Alle 117 Insassen kommen um. Geboren * 14. Juni: Tamara Smart, britische Schauspielerin * 18. August: Sofie Thomas, deutsche Sängerin * 15. Oktober: Christian zu Dänemark, dänischer Thronfolger * 31. Oktober: Leonor von Spanien, spanische Infantin Tag unbekannt * Laurena Marisol Lehrich, deutsche Schauspielerin Gestorben Dies ist eine Liste der bedeutendsten Persönlichkeiten, die 2005 verstorben sind. Für eine ausführlichere Liste siehe Nekrolog 2005. Januar mini|hochkant=0.6|Rudolph Moshammer (1940–2005) mini|hochkant=0.6|Hansjoachim Walther (1939–2005) * 1. Januar: Shirley Chisholm, US-amerikanische Politikerin (* 1924) * 1. Januar: Bernhard Petruschke, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1910) * 1. Januar: Willem Scholten, niederländischer Politiker (* 1927) * 6. Januar: Tarquinio Provini, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1933) * 7. Januar: Rosemary Kennedy, Schwester von John F. Kennedy (* 1918) * 8. Januar: Song Renqiong, chinesischer Politiker (* 1909) * 10. Januar: Joséphine-Charlotte, Großherzogin von Luxemburg (* 1927) * 11. Januar: Fabrizio Meoni, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1957) * 12. Januar: Manfred Fuhrmann, deutscher Altphilologe (* 1925) * 14. Januar: Rudolph Moshammer, deutscher Modemacher (* 1940) * 16. Januar: Klaus Jepsen, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1936) * 16. Januar: Gudrun Wegner, deutsche Schwimmerin (* 1955) * 17. Januar: Hansjoachim Walther, deutscher Politiker (* 1939) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Zhao Ziyang (links) und US-Präsident Ronald Reagan, 1984]] * 17. Januar: Zhao Ziyang, chinesischer Reformpolitiker (* 1919) * 18. Januar: Donald Hadfield, kanadischer Organist, Chorleiter und Kirchenmusiker (* 1931) * 19. Januar: Anita Kulcsár, ungarische Handballspielerin (* 1976) * 19. Januar: Egon Wagenknecht, deutscher Forst- und Jagdwissenschaftler (* 1908) * 20. Januar: Per Borten, norwegischer Ministerpräsident (* 1913) * 23. Januar: Johnny Carson, US-amerikanischer Showmaster und Moderator (* 1925) * 25. Januar: Ray Peterson, US-amerikanischer Rock'n'Roll-Sänger (* 1939) * 25. Januar: Nettie Witziers-Timmer, niederländische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin (* 1923) * 27. Januar: Franz-Karl Effenberg, österreichischer Politiker (* 1948) * 29. Januar: Ephraim Kishon, israelischer Satiriker und Autor (* 1924) * 29. Januar: Cora Santa Cruz, chilenische Sängerin, Pianistin und Schauspielerin (* 1907) Februar miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Max Schmeling (1905–2005) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Ernst Mayr (1904–2005) * 1. Februar: Jean-Pierre Warner, britischer Jurist und Generalanwalt am EuGH (* 1924) * 2. Februar: Christoph Eidens, deutscher Jazzvibraphonist (* 1958) * 2. Februar: Max Schmeling, deutscher Schwergewichtsboxer (* 1905) * 3. Februar: Ernst Mayr, deutsch-amerikanischer Evolutionsbiologe (* 1904) * 3. Februar: Surab Schwania, Premierminister Georgiens (* 1963) * 5. Februar: Sven Agge, schwedischer Biathlet (* 1925) * 5. Februar: Gnassingbé Eyadéma, togoischer Staatspräsident (* 1935) * 6. Februar: Elbert N. Carvel, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1910) * 7. Februar: Nedžad Botonjič, slowenischer Fußballspieler (* 1979) * 7. Februar: Lasar Nikolow, bulgarischer Komponist (* 1922) * 8. Februar: Gaston Rahier, belgischer Motocrossfahrer (* 1947) * 9. Februar: Heribert Klein, deutscher Journalist und Organist (* 1957) * 10. Februar: Jean Cayrol, französischer Autor und Verleger (* 1911) * 10. Februar: Arthur Miller, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1915) * 13. Februar: Maurice Trintignant, französischer Autorennfahrer (* 1917) * 13. Februar: Fritz Deumlich, deutscher Geodät (* 1923) * 15. Februar: Emmanuela Aichinger, deutsche Äbtissin des Klosters Tettenweis (* 1917) * 15. Februar: Edgar Jarratt Applewhite, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1919) * 16. Februar: Nicole DeHuff, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1975) * 16. Februar: Nariman Sadiq, Ex-Königin von Ägypten (* 1933) * 16. Februar: Marcello Viotti, italienischer Dirigent (* 1954) * 17. Februar: Omar Sívori, argentinisch-italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1935) * 18. Februar: Harald Szeemann, Schweizer Ausstellungsmacher (* 1933) * 20. Februar: Rachel Bissex, US-amerikanische Folksängerin und Singer-Songwriterin (* 1956) * 20. Februar: Hunter S. Thompson, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1937) * 21. Februar: Stefi Ákos, ungarische Sängerin (* 1919) * 21. Februar: Ernest Vandiver, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1918) * 22. Februar: Lee Eun-ju, südkoreanische Schauspielerin (* 1980) mini|hochkant=0.6|Hans-Jürgen Wischnewski, 1988 * 24. Februar: Hans-Jürgen Wischnewski, deutscher Politiker (* 1922) * 24. Februar: Jochen Bleicken, deutscher Althistoriker (* 1926) * 28. Februar: Édouard Stern, französischer Bankier und Financier (* 1954) März miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Günter Felke (1929–2005) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|James Callaghan (1912–2005) * 1. März: Peter Zvi Malkin, Mossad-Agent (* 1927) * 2. März: Ivan Parík, slowakischer Komponist (* 1936) * 3. März: Rinus Michels, niederländischer Fußballtrainer (* 1928) * 3. März: Guylaine St-Onge, kanadische Schauspielerin (* 1965) * 4. März: Jurij Krawtschenko, ukrainischer Politiker (* 1951) * 5. März: Morris Engel, US-amerikanischer Fotograf, Kameramann, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1918) * 6. März: Hans Bethe, deutscher Physiker und Nobelpreisträger (* 1906) * 8. März: Larry Bunker, US-amerikanischer Jazzschlagzeuger (* 1928) * 8. März: Brigitte Mira, deutsche Schauspielerin, Kabarettistin und Chanson-Sängerin (* 1910) * 9. März: István Nyers, ungarischer Fußballspieler (* 1924) * 9. März: Tsukamoto Kunio, japanischer Lyriker (* 1920) * 10. März: Danny Joe Brown, US-amerikanischer Musiker (* 1951) * 11. März: Stanley Grenz, US-amerikanischer Theologe und Ethiker (* 1950) * 13. März: Yoshihisa Taira, japanisch-französischer Komponist (* 1937) * 16. März: Arciso Artesiani, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1922) * 17. März: Lalo Guerrero, US-amerikanischer Sänger, Gitarrist und Songwriter (* 1916) * 19. März: Werner Jackstädt, deutscher Unternehmer, Mäzen und Stiftungsgründer (* 1925) * 19. März: Knox Ramsey, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler (* 1926) * 22. März: Günter Felke, deutscher Unternehmer und Kulturförderer (* 1929) * 24. März: Gilles Aillaud, französischer Maler, Grafiker, Bühnenbildner und Autor (* 1928) * 24. März: Volker Bigl, deutscher Mediziner (* 1942) * 24. März: Johannes Conrad, deutscher Satiriker, Schriftsteller und Schauspieler (* 1929) * 24. März: Mercedes Pardo, venezolanische Malerin (* 1921) * 26. März: Gert Augst, deutscher Kirchenmusiker (* 1927) * 26. März: James Callaghan, britischer Politiker und ehemaliger Premierminister (* 1912) * 28. März: Moura Lympany, englische Pianistin (* 1916) * 29. März: Miltos Sachtouris, griechischer Lyriker (* 1919) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Harald Juhnke]] * 29. März: Giorgos Sisilianos, griechischer Komponist (* 1920) * 30. März: Derrick Plourde, US-amerikanischer Schlagzeuger, Mitglied der Bands Lagwagon und The Ataris (* 1971) * 31. März: Stanley Sadie, britischer Musikwissenschaftler (* 1930) April miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Johannes Paul II. (1920–2005) * 1. April: Alexander Brott, kanadischer Komponist, Dirigent, Violinist und Musikpädagoge (* 1915) * 1. April: Harald Juhnke, deutscher Entertainer (* 1929) * 1. April: Thomas Kling, deutscher Lyriker (* 1957) * 2. April: Johannes Paul II., Papst (* 1920) * 2. April: Marie Louise Fischer, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1922) * 2. April: Alois Vogel, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1922) * 3. April: Wolf Klaußner, deutscher Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1930) * 5. April: Saul Bellow, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1915) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Fürst Rainier, 1961 * 6. April: Rainier III., Fürst von Monaco (* 1923) * 7. April: Cliff Allison, britischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer (* 1932) * 7. April: Grigoris Bithikotsis, griechischer Sänger (* 1922) * 7. April: Max von der Grün, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1926) * 9. April: Jerzy Grzegorzewski, polnischer Theaterregisseur (* 1939) * 9. April: Elsbeth Janda, deutsche Autorin und Kleinkunst-Interpretin (* 1923) * 9. April: Jerrel Wilson, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler (* 1941) * 11. April: Gerald „Jerry“ Byrd, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger und Musiker (* 1920) * 12. April: Barney Poole, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler (* 1923) * 13. April: Alessandro Assolari, italienischer Bischof (* 1928) * 13. April: Robert Kirby, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1925) * 14. April: Bernard Schultze, deutscher Maler der Kunstrichtung Informel (* 1915) * 16. April: Volker Vogeler, deutscher Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1930) * 17. April: Hans Gruijters, niederländischer Politiker (* 1931) * 18. April: Clarence Gaines, US-amerikanischer College-Basketballtrainer (* 1923) * 21. April: Zhang Chunqiao, chinesischer Politiker (* 1917) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Heinz Kluncker (1925–2005) * 21. April: Heinz Kluncker, deutscher Sozialdemokrat und Gewerkschaftsführer (ÖTV) (* 1925) * 22. April: Erika Fuchs, deutsche Übersetzerin (* 1906) * 24. April: Ezer Weizmann, israelischer Politiker (* 1924) * 25. April: Hasil Adkins, US-amerikanischer Country-, Rock and Roll- und Blues-Musiker (* 1937) * 26. April: Georges Anderla, französischer Wirtschaftswissenschaftler und Statistiker (* 1921) * 26. April: Augusto Roa Bastos, paraguayischer Schriftsteller (* 1917) * 26. April: Maria Schell, österreichisch-schweizerische Schauspielerin (* 1926) * 27. April: Martin Wienbeck, deutscher Gastroenterologe (* 1936) Mai miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Ernst Jakob Henne (Denkmal) (1904–2005) * 2. Mai: Wee Kim Wee, Staatspräsident von Singapur (* 1915) * 3. Mai: Youhanna Fouad El-Hage, Libanese, maronitischer Erzbischof von Tripoli und Präsident von Caritas Internationalis (* 1939) * 5. Mai: Christian Speck, Schweizer Politiker, SVP (* 1937) * 6. Mai: Jost Gross, Schweizer Politiker, SP (* 1946) * 6. Mai: Joe Grant, US-amerikanischer Comic-Autor bei Disney (* 1908) * 7. Mai: Jean Carrière, französischer Schriftsteller (* 1928) * 10. Mai: Otto Steiger, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 16. Mai: Rudolf Liechtenhan der Jüngere, Schweizer Dramaturg und Ballettspezialist (* 1911) * 17. Mai: Keiiti Aki, japanischer Geophysiker und Seismologe (* 1930) * 19. Mai: John Arthur, südafrikanischer Boxer (* 1929) * 21. Mai: Gerhard Möllhoff, deutscher Neurologe, Sozialmediziner und Psychiater (* 1922) * 22. Mai: Ernst Jakob Henne, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1904) * 24. Mai: Carl Amery, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1922) * 24. Mai: Manuel de Anchorena, argentinischer Diplomat (* 1933) * 25. Mai: Dennis Eberhard, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1943) * 26. Mai: Ruth Laredo, US-amerikanische Pianistin (* 1937) Juni miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Anne Bancroft (1931–2005) * 1. Juni: Isabel Aretz, argentinische Musikethnologin, Folkloristin und Komponistin (* 1909) * 1. Juni: George Mikan, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler (* 1924) * 3. Juni: Leon Askin, österreichisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Schauspiellehrer, Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent (* 1907) * 5. Juni: Kurt Graunke, deutscher Komponist und Dirigent (* 1915) * 6. Juni: Anne Bancroft, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Oscar-Preisträgerin (* 1931) * 6. Juni: Dana Elcar, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1927) * 8. Juni: Erich Schmidt, deutscher Kirchenmusiker (* 1910) * 9. Juni: Julia Palmer-Stoll, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1984) * 10. Juni: Yumiko Kurahashi, japanische Schriftstellerin (* 1935) * 10. Juni: Joseph-Marie Raya, libanesischer Erzbischof (* 1916) * 11. Juni: Juan José Saer, argentinischer Schriftsteller (* 1937) * 12. Juni: Rul Bückle, deutscher Unternehmer, Pilot, Rekord- und Kampfflieger im Zweiten Weltkrieg (* 1925) * 13. Juni: Álvaro Cunhal, portugiesischer Politiker (* 1913) * 18. Juni: J. J. Pickle, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1913) * 19. Juni: Adalbert Schmitt, deutscher Unternehmer und Gastronom (* 1932) * 20. Juni: Jack Kilby, US-amerikanischer Ingenieur und Erfinder (* 1923) * 25. Juni: Robert K. Killian, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1919) * 27. Juni: Shelby Foote, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1916) * 27. Juni: Jiří Ropek, tschechischer Organist, Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1922) * 29. Juni: Mikkel Flagstad, norwegischer Jazzsaxophonist und -klarinettist (* 1930) * Juni: Satoshi Anabuki, japanischer Jagdflieger (* 1921) Juli miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Peter Boenisch (1927–2005) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Albert Mangelsdorff (1928–2005) * 1. Juli: Luther Vandross, US-amerikanischer Soul-Sänger (* 1951) * 4. Juli: Hank Stram, US-amerikanischer Footballtrainer (* 1923) * 5. Juli: Shirley Goodman, US-amerikanische R&B-Sängerin (* 1936) * 7. Juli: Helmut Bläss, deutscher Theaterintendant, Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1926) * 8. Juli: Peter Boenisch, deutscher Journalist (* 1927) * 11. Juli: Renate Rössing, deutsche Fotografin (* 1929) * 14. Juli: Werner Eichhorn, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1922) * 16. Juli: Margret Thomann-Hegner, deutsche Malerin und Graphikerin (* 1911) * 16. Juli: Dieter Wellershoff, Generalinspekteur der deutschen Bundeswehr (* 1933) * 17. Juli: Laurel Aitken, kubanischer Sänger und Songwriter (* 1927) * 17. Juli: Geraldine Fitzgerald, irisch-amerikanische Film- und Theaterschauspielerin (* 1913) * 17. Juli: Edward Heath, britischer Premierminister (* 1916) * 17. Juli: Bobby Sisco, US-amerikanischer Country- und Rockabilly-Musiker (* 1932) * 18. Juli: Jim Parker, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler (* 1934) * 19. Juli: Edward Bunker, US-amerikanischer Kriminalromanautor (* 1933) * 20. Juli: James Doohan, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 21. Juli: Tamara Lund, finnische Opernsängerin und Schauspielerin (* 1941) * 25. Juli: Albert Mangelsdorff, deutscher Jazzmusiker (* 1928) * 26. Juli: Mario David, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1934) * 29. Juli: Pat McCormick, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Comedy-Autor (* 1927) * 29. Juli: Karlheinz Zöller, deutscher Flötist (* 1928) * 30. Juli: Pepe Jara, mexikanischer Sänger (* 1928) * 30. Juli: Erni Singerl, bayerische Volksschauspielerin (* 1921) * 31. Juli: Wim Duisenberg, erster Präsident der Europäischen Zentralbank (* 1935) * 31. Juli: Hans-Jürgen Imiela, deutscher Kunsthistoriker (* 1927) * 31. Juli: Bernard Maury, französischer Jazzpianist, Arrangeur und Musikpädagoge (* 1943) * Juli: Helmut Storch, deutscher Tierschützer und Storchenpfleger (* 1912) August miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Fahd ibn Abd al-Aziz (1923–2005) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Frère Roger (1915–2005) * 1. August: Constant Nieuwenhuys, niederländischer Künstler (* 1920) * 1. August: Fahd ibn Abd al-Aziz, König von Saudi-Arabien (* 1923) * 3. August: Hans E. Schons, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1919) * 3. August: Gert Fritz Unger, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1921) * 4. August: Little Milton, US-amerikanischer Blues-Gitarrist und Sänger (* 1934) * 6. August: Robin Cook, britischer Politiker, Außenminister (* 1946) * 6. August: Ibrahim Ferrer, kubanischer Sänger (Buena Vista Social Club) (* 1927) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Ilse Werner, 1961]] * 8. August: Ilse Werner, niederländisch-deutsche Schauspielerin, Sängerin, Kunstpfeiferin (* 1921) * 8. August: Harald Winkel, deutscher Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, Historiker und Verleger (* 1931) * 9. August: Colette Besson, französische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin (* 1946) * 10. August: Jaroslav Koutecký, tschechischer Chemiker (* 1922) * 11. August: Alois Lugger, österreichischer Politiker (* 1912) * 11. August: Manfred Korfmann, deutscher Archäologe (Troia) (* 1942) * 11. August: Ted Radcliffe, US-amerikanischer Profi-Baseballspieler (* 1902) * 12. August: Lakshman Kadirgamar, sri-lankischer Außenminister (* 1932) * 13. August: Francy Boland, belgischer Jazz-Pianist und Arrangeur (* 1929) * 13. August: David Lange, neuseeländischer Politiker (* 1942) * 16. August: Tonino Delli Colli, italienischer Kameramann (* 1923) * 16. August: Eva Renzi, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1944) * 16. August: Frère Roger Schütz, Schweizer Theologe, Gründer der ökumenischen Bruderschaft von Taizé (* 1915) * 18. August: Martin Eckermann, deutscher Regisseur und Schauspieler (* 1930) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Robert Moog, 1970er]] * 21. August: Robert Moog, Erfinder des Moog-Synthesizers (* 1934) * 22. August: Dieter Wolf, deutscher Verwaltungsjurist und Leiter des Bundeskartellamtes (* 1934) * 23. August: Glenn Corneille, niederländischer Jazz- und Pop-Pianist (* 1970) * 23. August: Brock Peters, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger (* 1927) * 25. August: Peter Glotz, deutscher Politiker, Publizist und Medienwissenschaftler (* 1939) * 28. August: Hans Clarin, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1929) * 30. August: James H. Scheuer, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1920) * 31. August: Sophie Watillon, belgische Gambistin (* 1965) September miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Erich Kuby (1910–2005) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Rupert Riedl (1925–2005) * 1. September: R. L. Burnside, US-amerikanischer Bluessänger (* 1926) * 1. September: Nell I. Mondy, US-amerikanische Biochemikerin (* 1921) * 1. September: Stefania Woytowicz, polnische Sängerin (* 1922) * 3. September: Ekkehard Schall, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1930) * 3. September: Fernando Távora, portugiesischer Architekt (* 1923) * 4. September: Lloyd Avery II, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1969) * 7. September: Mary Elizabeth Bayer, kanadische Kulturpolitikerin und Autorin (* 1925) * 7. September: Ekkehard Schwartz, deutscher Forstwissenschaftler (* 1926) * 10. September: Erich Kuby, deutscher Journalist und Schriftsteller (* 1910) * 10. September: Marcel Perincioli, Schweizer Bildhauer (* 1911) * 16. September: Harry Freedman, kanadischer Komponist, Englischhornist und Musikpädagoge (* 1922) * 16. September: Jean Kerguen, französischer Autorennfahrer und Unternehmer (* 1925) * 16. September: Rafael Alfaro Kotte, deutscher Akkordeonist und Komponist (* 1962) * 17. September: Donn Clendenon, US-amerikanischer Baseballspieler (* 1935) * 17. September: Jacques Lacarrière, französischer Schriftsteller (* 1925) * 18. September: Luciano van den Berg, niederländischer Fußballprofi (* 1984) * 18. September: Rupert Riedl, österreichischer Zoologe (* 1925) * 20. September: Paul Arlt, US-amerikanischer Cartoonist und Maler (* 1914) * 20. September: Simon Wiesenthal, österreichischer Architekt, Publizist, Schriftsteller, KZ-Überlebender (* 1908) * 23. September: Peter Thom, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1935) * 25. September: George Archer, US-amerikanischer Golfspieler (* 1939) * 25. September: Georges Arvanitas, französischer Jazz-Pianist und Hammond-Orgel-Spieler (* 1931) * 25. September: Lou Carter, US-amerikanischer Jazzpianist (* 1918) * 28. September: Pol Bury, belgischer Maler und Bildhauer (* 1922) * 29. September: Ivar Karl Ugi, deutsch-estnischer Chemiker (* 1930) Oktober miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Franky Gee (1962–2005) * 1. Oktober: Andrew Hedges, britischer Autorennfahrer (* 1935) * 3. Oktober: Sarah Levy-Tanai, israelische Komponistin und Choreografin (* 1911) * 4. Oktober: Florian Leis-Bendorff, deutscher Musiker (* 1969) * 4. Oktober: Josef Siedler, baden-württembergischer Politiker (* 1913) * 4. Oktober: Adrian Yates-Smith, britischer Autorennfahrer (* 1945) * 8. Oktober: Joachim Dalsass, Südtiroler Politiker (* 1926) * 9. Oktober: Sergio Cervato, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1929) * 10. Oktober: Gardner Read, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1913) * 11. Oktober: Stephen Kondaks, kanadischer Bratschist und Musikpädagoge (* 1919) * 13. Oktober: Wayne Weiler, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1934) * 16. Oktober: Josef Bössner, österreichischer Bahnsportler (* 1934 oder 1935) * 18. Oktober: Franz Schillinger, deutscher Komponist und Gitarrist (* 1964) * 20. Oktober: Dan Anca, rumänischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1947) * 20. Oktober: Rudi Felgenheier, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1930) * 22. Oktober: Arman, französischer Objektkünstler (* 1928) * 22. Oktober: Franky Gee, US-amerikanischer Sänger und Rapper (* 1962) * 24. Oktober: José Simón Azcona del Hoyo, Staatspräsident von Honduras (* 1927) * 24. Oktober: Rosa Parks, US-amerikanische Bürgerrechtlerin (* 1913) * 26. Oktober: Józef Patkowski, polnischer Komponist, Musikwissenschaftler und -pädagoge (* 1929) * 29. Oktober: Robert Gerle, US-amerikanischer Geiger und Musikpädagoge ungarischer Herkunft (* 1924) * 30. Oktober: Gordon A. Craig, US-amerikanischer Historiker (* 1913) * 31. Oktober: Helmut Brennicke, deutscher Schauspieler, Regisseur, Hörspielsprecher, Schauspiellehrer und Autor (* 1918) November miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Eddie Guerrero (1967–2005) * 2. November: Ferruccio Valcareggi, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1919) * 3. November: Aenne Burda, deutsche Verlegerin (* 1909) * 5. November: Link Wray, US-amerikanischer Rockgitarrist (* 1929) * 6. November: Dick Hutcherson, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1931) * 9. November: K. R. Narayanan, indischer Politiker (* 1920) * 9. November: Alfred Söllner, deutscher Rechtswissenschaftler, Richter am Bundesverfassungsgericht (* 1930) * 11. November: Cornelis Soeteman, niederländischer Germanist (* 1912) * 13. November: Vine Deloria Jr., indianischer Autor und Aktivist (* 1933) * 13. November: Eddie Guerrero, mexikanischer Profi-Wrestler (* 1967) * 15. November: Hanne Haller, deutsche Schlagersängerin (* 1950) * 16. November: Henry Taube, US-amerikanischer Chemiker und Nobelpreisträger kanadischer Herkunft (* 1915) * 19. November: Bruno Bonhuil, französischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1960) * 22. November: Frank Gatski, US-amerikanischer Footballspieler (* 1922) * 24. November: Pat Morita, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1932) * 25. November: George Best, nordirischer Fußballspieler (* 1946) * 25. November: Richard Burns, britischer Rallyefahrer (* 1971) * 26. November: Dieter Krieg, deutscher Künstler (* 1937) * 27. November: William S. Hatcher, US-amerikanischer Mathematiker, Philosoph und Bahai-Theologe (* 1935) * 27. November: Franz Schönhuber, deutscher Journalist, Politiker und Autor (* 1923) * 28. November: Hermann Arnold, deutscher Medizinalbeamter (* 1912) Dezember miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Hanns Dieter Hüsch (1925–2005) * 1. Dezember: Mary Hayley Bell, britische Schauspielerin (* 1911) * 1. Dezember: Gust Avrakotos, US-amerikanischer CIA-Agent (* 1938) * 2. Dezember: Bertico Sosa, dominikanischer Komponist, Arrangeur und Pianist (* 1951) * 5. Dezember: Stephen Mosko, US-amerikanischer Komponist, Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1947) * 6. Dezember: Hanns Dieter Hüsch, deutscher Kabarettist (* 1925) * 6. Dezember: Devan Nair, Staatspräsident von Singapur (* 1923) * 8. Dezember: Donald Martino, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1931) * 8. Dezember: Joshua Woods, siehe Southwest-Airlines-Flug 1248 (* 1999) * 9. Dezember: Kyu-Myung Chung, koreanischer Physiker (* 1929) * 9. Dezember: Eunice Norton, US-amerikanische Pianistin (* 1908) * 11. Dezember: Pedro Licinio Valerio, dominikanischer Gitarrist und Sänger (* 1920) * 12. Dezember: Gyula Trebitsch, deutsch-ungarischer Produzent (* 1914) * 13. Dezember: Stanley Williams, Gründer der berüchtigten Straßengang „Crips“ und späterer Kinderbuchautor, hingerichtet (* 1953) * 14. Dezember: Erhard Ahmann, deutscher Fußballspieler und Trainer (* 1941) * 14. Dezember: Ruth Amiran, israelische Archäologin (* 1914) * 16. Dezember: Kenneth Bulmer, britischer SF-Autor (* 1921) * 21. Dezember: William C. Rodgers, US-amerikanischer Buchhändler und Öko-Aktivist (* 1965) * 24. Dezember: Constance Keene, US-amerikanische Pianistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1921) * 25. Dezember: Felice Andreasi, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 25. Dezember: Derek Bailey, britischer Gitarrist und Improvisationskünstler (* 1930) * 25. Dezember: Birgit Nilsson, schwedische Sopranistin (* 1918) * 26. Dezember: Kerry Packer, Medienunternehmer, reichster Australier (* 1937) * 26. Dezember: Vincent Schiavelli, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1948) Datum unbekannt * Norman Culpan, britischer Autorennfahrer (* 1906) * Friedel Schön, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1914) Nobelpreise * Physik: Theodor Hänsch, John Hall, Roy Glauber * Chemie: Yves Chauvin, Richard Schrock, Robert Grubbs * Medizin oder Physiologie: Barry Marshall, Robin Warren * Literatur: Harold Pinter * Frieden: Mohammed el-Baradei, IAEO * Wirtschaftswissenschaften: Robert Aumann, Thomas Schelling Weblinks * Jahresrückblick von tagesschau.de * Jahreschronik vom Haus der Geschichte der BRD Einzelnachweise . Autres calendriers L'année 2005 du calendrier grégorien correspond aux dates suivantes : * Calendrier chinois : 4702 / 4703 (le Nouvel An chinois 4703 de l’année du coq de bois a lieu le 9 février 2005 Nouvel An chinois) * Calendrier hébraïque : 5765 / 5766 (le tishri 5766 a lieu le 4 octobre 2005 Le convertisseur de calendrier) * Calendrier indien : 1926 / 1927 (le chaitra 1927 a lieu le 22 mars 2005 ) * Calendrier musulman : 1425 / 1426 (le mouharram 1426 a lieu le 10 février 2005 ) * Calendrier persan : 1383 / 1384 (le farvardin 1384 a lieu le 21 mars 2005 ) * Calendrier républicain : 213 / 214 (le vendémiaire 214 a lieu le 22 septembre 2005 ) ** Jours juliens : de à Jours juliens à 0h du premier jour et à 24h du dernier jour. Monde * 26 janvier : ouverture du Forum social mondial à Porto Alegre au Brésil. * Février : publication du rapport Hirsch sur le pic pétrolier par le Département de l'Énergie des États-Unis, intitulé Peaking of World Oil Production : Impacts, Mitigation, & Risk Management (pic de la production mondiale de pétrole : impacts, atténuation, et gestion des risques). * 9 février : nouvel An chinois, année du coq. * 10 février : la Corée du Nord déclare posséder l'arme nucléaire, deux ans après s'être retirée du Traité de non-prolifération nucléaire. * 16 février : entrée en vigueur du protocole de Kyōto. * 2 avril : décès du pape Jean-Paul II. * 19 avril : le cardinal Joseph Ratzinger est élu pape sous le nom de Benoît XVI. * 2 juillet : 8 concerts géants Live 8 pour l'annulation de la dette des pays d'Afrique à Paris, Londres, Berlin, Philadelphie, Moscou, Johannesburg, Tokyo et Rome. * 1 au 3 décembre : Forum mondial du développement durable, à Paris, au Palais du Luxembourg, organisé par le Sénat sur le thème « Le climat et les patrimoines de l'humanité ». * 30 décembre : 27 à 150 réfugiés soudanais, qui manifestaient devant les locaux du HCR, sont tués par la police égyptienneM. Agier, "Protéger les sans-Etat ou contrôler les indésirables : où en est le HCR ?", TERRA-Ed., Coll. "Reflets", janv. 2006 : http://terra.rezo.net/article348.html (voir HCR). Guerre d’Irak * 5 janvier : Florence Aubenas et son guide Hussein Hanoun sont enlevés en Irak. * 30 janvier : premières élections pluralistes en Irak. * 13 février : victoire de la liste chiite aux premières élections législatives irakiennes depuis la chute de Saddam Hussein. * 11 juin : libération de Florence Aubenas et de Hussein Hanoun. * 16 juillet : un kamikaze se fait exploser, avec son camion citerne, dans une station-service près d'une mosquée de la ville chiite Musayyib, à environ au sud de Bagdad, tuant plus de 98 personnes et faisant plus de 100 blessés. Afrique Amériques * , États-Unis : par son arrêt Roper contre Simmons, acquis par cinq voix contre quatre, la Cour suprême des États-Unis interdit la peine de mort pour les criminels mineurs au moment des faits. * 6 mars, Québec : étudiants québécois en grève générale illimitée à la suite de baisses de crédit dans l'éducation. * 16 mars, Québec : en opposition à de récentes coupures en éducation, la plus grosse manifestation étudiante de l'histoire du Québec réunit près de personnes dans les rues de Montréal. * 13 juin, États-Unis : acquittement de Michael Jackson dans un procès pour pédophilie. * 28 juin, Canada : légalisation du mariage entre personnes de même sexe, par 158 votes contre 133, par la Chambre des communes. Les conservateurs promettent de revenir sur cette décision s'ils gagnent les prochaines élections. * 23 août : apparition de l'ouragan Katrina. * 29 août : l'ouragan Katrina touche les États de la Louisiane et du Mississippi faisant plusieurs centaines de victimes et d'énormes dégâts. Une digue au niveau du pont du lac Pontchartrain a cédé, provoquant l'inondation de La Nouvelle-Orléans. * 31 août : fin de l'ouragan Katrina. * 17 novembre, Québec : une première à Québec (ville) (capitale) et au Québec. Création de Les Immigrants de la Capitale, un journal pour les immigrants, écrit par des immigrants et des Québécois, en français. * 28 novembre, Canada : le Parlement canadien adopte une motion de non-confiance envers le gouvernement proposée par le Parti conservateur du Canada. * 29 novembre, Canada : le Premier ministre, Paul Martin, annonce des élections fédérales pour le . * 18 décembre : élection présidentielle en Bolivie, victoire d'Evo Morales du Movimiento Al Socialismo avec 53,74 % des voix. * 30 décembre : les autorités haïtiennes annoncent un nouveau report des élections présidentielles et parlementaires, prévues le , illustrant les difficultés de Haïti à retrouver une stabilité, près de deux ans après la chute du président Jean Bertrand Aristide. Les élections, initialement programmées pour le 13 novembre avaient déjà été reportées à trois reprises. Cette crise électorale pourrait devenir une crise politique, alors que la contestation antigouvernementale monte. Asie * 6 janvier : la population de la Chine continentale atteint d'habitants par la naissance d'un garçon. * 25 mars : ** Japon, Aichi : ouverture de l'Expo 2005, exposition universelle du . ** Kirghizistan : renversement du gouvernement par la Révolution des Tulipes. * 29 avril, Chine : rencontre « historique » à Pékin, la première entre les plus hauts dirigeants des deux partis depuis soixante ans, entre le secrétaire général du Comité central du Parti communiste chinois (PCC) Hu Jintao et le président du Guomindang Lien Chan. * 2 mai : arrestation d'Abou Faraj al-Libbi, officier d'Al-Qaïda, au Pakistan. * 13 mai : massacre d'Andijan, en Ouzbékistan. Plusieurs centaines de manifestants désarmés sont tués à la mitrailleuse lourde * 19 mai : l'Iran prévient que sa décision de reprendre la conversion d'uranium, préalable à l'enrichissement, est « irréversible ». * 24 juin : l'ultra-conservateur Mahmoud Ahmadinejad est élu président de la République islamique d'Iran avec 62 % des voix face à l’ancien président Akbar Hachemi Rafsandjani. * 16 juillet : élection de Ma Ying-jeou, maire de la capitale de Taïwan, Taipeh, comme président du Kuomintang (KMT), devenant le principal dirigeant de la première force de l'opposition. * 5 septembre : Lyonpo Sangay Ngedup redevient Premier ministre du Bhoutan. * 11 septembre, Japon : le Parti libéral-démocrate (PLD), du Premier ministre Jun'ichirō Koizumi, remporte une large majorité aux élections législatives anticipées. * 17 septembre : le nouveau président iranien Mahmoud Ahmadinejad réaffirme devant l'ONU le « droit inaliénable » de l'Iran à maîtriser le cycle du combustible nucléaire. * 8 octobre : séisme d'une magnitude de 7,6 sur l'échelle de Richter au Pakistan et dans l'extrême nord de l'Inde. * 12 octobre, Indonésie : plusieurs attentats frappent deux stations balnéaires de l'île indonésienne de Bali. * 6 décembre : la police paramilitaire ouvre le feu sur plusieurs milliers de villageois qui manifestaient, à Dongzhou, dans le sud de la Chine, contre la construction d'une centrale électrique, faisant au moins trois morts. Certains villageois évoquent une trentaine de tués. Ce sont les violences les plus graves depuis le massacre de Tian'anmen, en 1989. * 15 décembre : ** Kazakhstan : perquisition, par une unité spéciale de la police, au siège de l'hebdomadaire d'opposition Pravo, coupable d'avoir dénoncé des fraudes électorales lors du scrutin présidentiel du 4 décembre. ** Chine : Han Guizhi, l'ancienne secrétaire déléguée du parti communiste dans la province de Heilongjiang, jugée coupable par un tribunal de Pékin d'avoir accepté des pots-de-vin d'un montant de sept millions de yuans - soit euros - entre 1992 et 2002, est condamnée à la peine de mort dans un délai de deux ans. Habituellement, ces peines sont transformées en réclusion à perpétuité si les condamnés font preuve de repentir. Europe Moyen-Orient * 9 janvier, Palestine : Mahmoud Abbas remporte l'élection présidentielle. * 14 février : Liban : assassinat à Beyrouth de l'ancien Premier ministre libanais Rafic Hariri dans un attentat à l'explosif. * 7 mai : retour de Michel Aoun au Liban après quinze années d'exil. * 15 août : Palestine : début du démantèlement des colonies israéliennes à proximité de la bande de Gaza conformément au plan de désengagement. * 11 novembre, Jordanie : trois attentats au sein de la capitale Amman provoquent plus de 60 morts et 300 blessés. * 12 décembre, Liban : assassinat dans un attentat à la voiture piégée du député anti-syrien Gébrane Tuéni. * 15 décembre : démission du Premier ministre palestinien Ahmed Qorei. * 31 décembre : le Jihad islamique et plusieurs factions armées liées au Fatah, le mouvement du président de l'Autorité palestinienne Mahmoud Abbas, déclarent, à quelques heures de l'expiration de la trêve des attaques contre Israël, négociée en mars au Caire, qu'ils ne la reconduiraient pas forcément en 2006. Chronologies thématiques Arts & cultures Informatique * 14 février : Lancement de la plate-forme de streaming YouTube. * 10 septembre : Journée du logiciel libre. Littérature * 6 juillet : mort de Claude Simon, écrivain français, prix Nobel de littérature 1985 (né en 1913). * 16 juillet : sortie de Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé, sixième tome de la saga, à 00h01, heure GMT. Judiciaire * 13 juin : la star américaine Michael Jackson se voit innocenté des 10 chefs d'inculpation lors du procès pour abus sexuels sur le mineur Gavin Arvizo. Musique * 21 octobre : Rafał Blechacz, jeune pianiste polonais de 20 ans remporte le premier prix du Concours international de piano Frédéric-Chopin de Varsovie. Outre cette prestigieuse récompense, il a été gratifié de trois prix spéciaux : « ''meilleure performance pour une mazurka », « meilleure performance pour une polonaise » et « meilleure performance pour un concerto ». * 19 décembre : sortie de l'album Alice & June, du groupe Indochine. Sciences et techniques * 14 janvier : le module Huygens de l'Agence spatiale européenne se pose sur Titan, le plus gros satellite de Saturne. * 27 novembre, France : mondiale - Greffe du visage sur une femme de 38 ans, mordue par un chien six mois plus tôt. * 28 décembre : mise en orbite réussie, à km d'altitude, depuis le centre spatial russe de Baïkonour (Kazakhstan), du premier satellite du projet européen de navigation par satellites Galileo, qui doit permettre à l'Europe de s'affranchir du GPS américain, et devrait être opérationnel en 2010. Transports Automobile Aéronautique vignette|redresse|[[Airbus A380.]] * 24 avril : de l'Airbus A380. * 16 août : crash aérien au Venezuela d'un MD-80 de West Caribbean, avec 161 victimes dont 153 Martiniquais. * 5 septembre : un Boeing 737-200 s'écrase sur un centre habité de Sumatra, Indonésie, tuant les 117 personnes à bord ainsi qu'environ 30 personnes au sol. (Voir Vol 091 Mandala Airlines). Chemins de fer Sport * 3 avril : WrestleMania 21 Los Angeles * 5 juin : Rafael Nadal remporte pour la première fois les Internationaux de France de tennis. * 6 juillet : la ville de Londres est choisie comme ville olympique 2012. * 5 octobre, Canada, États-Unis : Ligue nationale de hockey, première partie pour chacune des équipes de la ligue après un an de « lock-out ». * 16 octobre : Fernando Alonso devient champion du monde de F1 devant Kimi Räikkönen. Football Prix Nobel * Prix Nobel de physique : Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall, Theodor W. Hänsch * Prix Nobel de chimie : Robert Grubbs, Richard Schrock, Yves Chauvin * Prix Nobel de physiologie ou médecine : J. Robin Warren, Barry Marshall * Prix Nobel de littérature : Harold Pinter * Prix Nobel de la paix : agence internationale de l'énergie atomique, Mohamed ElBaradei Naissances en 2005 Décès en 2005 Personnalités majeures décédées en 2005 : vignette|redresse|Jean-Paul II. * 28 janvier : Jacques Villeret (acteur français) * 10 février : Arthur Miller (dramaturge et écrivain américain) * 15 février : Pierre Bachelet (chanteur français) * 26 mars : James Callaghan (homme politique britannique) * 2 avril : Jean-Paul II (Pape polonais de 1978 à 2005) * 5 avril : Saul Bellow (écrivain américain) * 6 avril : Rainier III (Prince de Monaco) * 13 mai : Eddy Barclay (producteur et éditeur de musique français) * 6 juillet : Claude Simon (écrivain français) * 17 juillet : Edward Heath (homme politique britannique) * 14 septembre : Robert Wise (cinéaste américain) * 22 octobre : Arman (peintre, sculpteur et plasticien franco-américain) Notes et références Liens externes * Catégorie:2005 Events 2005 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en sábado en el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: *El Año Internacional del Microcrédito por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. *El Año Mundial de la Física por la Unesco y las Naciones Unidas. *El Año Mundial de la Eucaristía decretado por Juan Pablo II. *El Año del Gallo, según el horóscopo chino. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: en Perú ocurre el «andahuaylazo». Antauro Humala, hermano del expresidente Ollanta Humala captura la comisaría de Andahuaylas. Hubo cuatro policías y un reservista muertos. *5 de enero: el equipo del observatorio de Monte Palomar Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo, y David Lincoln Rabinowitz descubren el planeta enano Eris, el más lejano del sistema solar. *26 de enero: Catalina Sandino se convierte en la primera colombiana nominada al Premio Óscar a la Mejor Actriz *30 de enero: en Irak se realizan elecciones democráticas para elegir una Asamblea Nacional Constituyente que debe redactar una nueva Constitución para el país y nombrar un Gobierno Provisional (incluyendo un presidente de la República y un primer ministro provisionales). Simultáneamente se celebran las elecciones regionales para elegir a los Consejos Legislativos de las provincias iraquíes (que a su vez deben elegir a los gobernadores provinciales). *30 de enero: en el desierto del Sahara se registra una inusual ola de frío. A unos 800 kilómetros al sur de Argel, una densa capa de nieve cubre el suelo. La última vez que sucedió fue en 1979. Febrero *1 de febrero: se descubre el gen que desencadena en el cerebro el inicio de la pubertad. *1 de febrero: se descubre la proteína que provoca la resistencia a la insulina y, como consecuencia, el desencadenamiento de la diabetes mellitus tipo II. *1 de febrero: se identifica, por primera vez, un mecanismo molecular en el hígado que se activa con las grasas saturadas de los alimentos, elevando la producción de colesterol LDL (el perjudicial) en la sangre. *1 de febrero: en Bruselas (Bélgica) es detenido Youssef Belhadj, presunto portavoz de Al Qaeda en Europa. *1 de febrero: en Leganés (Madrid) la policía detiene a cuatro marroquíes, miembros de una misma familia, por su presunta relación con los atentados del 11-M. *1 de febrero: la Asamblea Nacional francesa aprueba el proyecto de ley de reforma constitucional para salvar las incompatibilidades con la Constitución Europea. *2 de febrero: Alemania supera los cinco millones de parados, cifra récord desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *3 de febrero: la revista Nature publica un estudio realizado en un fósil de la Antártida, que evidencia por primera vez con exactitud que la diversificación de las aves se produjo en el Cretácico. *3 de febrero: en Israel, el Gobierno anuncia la liberación de 900 presos palestinos y la retirada de sus tropas de cinco ciudades, entre ellas Jericó. *3 de febrero: en Madrid (España), el Instituto Cervantes firma un convenio con la Real Academia Galega (RAG) para promover la presencia de la lengua y la cultura de Galicia en todos los centros del Instituto. *4 de febrero: en Ucrania, el Parlamento confirma como primera ministra a Yulia Timoshenko, artífice de la Revolución Naranja. *5 de febrero: cerca de Kabul (Afganistán) aparecen los restos de un avión en el que viajaban 104 personas, siniestrado durante una fuerte tormenta de nieve. *5 de febrero: llega a la costa española de Tenerife, un barco con 227 inmigrantes subsaharianos a bordo. *5 de febrero: en Japón, nueve personas mueren en dos vehículos después de pactar el suicidio por Internet. *5 de febrero: en Bagdad (Irak), la insurgencia iraquí secuestra a cuatro ingenieros egipcios. *6 de febrero: en Todolella (España) mueren 18 personas por inhalación de monóxido de carbono mientras dormían en un albergue rural. *7 de febrero: la británica Ellen MacArthur establece en 71 días y 14 horas el récord de la vuelta al mundo en solitario en un velero. *7 de febrero: el sumergible Kaiko, dirigido por un grupo de científicos japoneses, encuentra muestras de vida en la fosa de las Marianas, la zona más profunda del planeta Tierra. *7 de febrero: El equipo de Nueva Inglaterra, los Patriots, vence en la Super Bowl a los Eagles de Filadelfia, se adjudica su tercer título en cuatro años y reafirma su dominio en el fútbol americano. *7 de febrero: en España comienza el proceso de regularización extraordinaria de inmigrantes, que trata de legalizar la situación de casi un millón de trabajadores extranjeros que viven en ese país. *7 de febrero: en Berna (Suiza), tres hombres armados asaltan el consulado español. *7 de febrero: Aslán Masjádov, líder independentista checheno, ordena una tregua a sus correligionarios y reclama una negociación al Kremlin. *7 de febrero: en España, Elvira Lindo gana el Premio Biblioteca Breve con la novela Una palabra tuya. *9 de febrero: ETA hace estallar un coche bomba en el Campo de las Naciones de Madrid horas antes de que los Reyes inaugurasen ARCO. *9 de febrero: en España, la policía detiene a 14 personas acusadas de pertenecer a ETA y da por desarticulado el aparato de captación de la banda terrorista. *9 de febrero: Francia entrega a España al terrorista Karpov (Juan María Insausti Mugika), exjefe del aparato de formación de ETA. *9 de febrero: en una cárcel de la República Dominicana mueren más de 130 presos en un incendio. *9 de febrero: en Rusia, el matrimonio formado por Svetlena y Semión Beliáyev presenta el mayor crucigrama del mundo, formado por 64.371 palabras, que les costó más de siete años concluirlo. *10 de febrero: en Palestina, la organización Hamás rompe la tregua pactada dos días antes en Egipto por los líderes israelí y palestino, y lanza 50 misiles contra asentamientos judíos en Gaza. *11 de febrero: en Pakistán, se derrumba la presa de Shadi Kor; mueren 135 personas y desaparecen más de 500. *11 de febrero: en el estado de Vargas (Venezuela), un temporal de lluvias torrenciales deja 16 muertos y miles de damnificados. *11 de febrero: en España se inaugura el Año Internacional de la Física declarado por la Unesco con un acto en el Congreso de los Diputados. *11 de febrero: en la Patagonia, investigadores argentinos encuentran el único yacimiento existente hasta ahora de huevos de dinosaurio con embriones en su interior. *11 de febrero: en Argentina, un motín en una cárcel concluye con ocho muertos y 30 heridos. *12 de febrero: en Suecia, el grupo ABBA se reúne por primera vez en más de treinta años en el estreno del musical Mamma Mia!. *12 de febrero: en Paraguay, se publica por última vez el diario Noticias, que anunció su cierre por problemas económicos. *12 de febrero: Se incendia la Torre Windsor en Madrid, España. *14 de febrero: en Beirut (Líbano) fallece en un brutal atentado el primer ministro Rafik Hariri, hecho que marca el principio del fin de la ocupación siria en el país, iniciada en 1980. *14 de febrero: en la provincia de Liaoning (en el noreste de China), una explosión en una mina de carbón causa 203 muertos. *14 de febrero: en San Bruno (California) Estados Unidos se funda el sitio web YouTube por Chad Hurley, Steve Chen y Jawed Karim. *14 de febrero: en España se obtiene y se secuencia, por vez primera en fósiles de la península ibérica, ADN de neandertales. *14 de febrero: en el incendio de una mezquita en Teherán (Irán) mueren 59 personas. *14 de febrero: en Filipinas, tres atentados islamistas dejan 11 muertos. *15 de febrero: en Uruguay se renueva la Cámara de Diputados y Senadores. Por primera vez en estas cámaras la coalición de izquierda, Frente Amplio, tiene mayoría de legisladores. *16 de febrero: entra en vigor el Protocolo de Kioto, convenio mundial para reducción de gases para el efecto invernadero. *16 de febrero: un científico español descubre que el hongo Cándida famata es causa de ceguera. *16 de febrero: en España, Rafael Vera ―ex secretario de Estado de Seguridad de España durante varios Gobiernos socialistas― ingresa en prisión por un delito de malversación de caudales públicos. *16 de febrero: un grupo de científicos estadounidenses data los restos más antiguos de Homo sapiens en 200 000 años. *16 de febrero: el Parlamento israelí aprueba la ley de retirada de una veintena de asentamientos judíos en Gaza y la entrega del territorio a la ANP, 38 años después de la ocupación. *17 de febrero: la Agencia Española del Medicamento aprueba el uso del fármaco bortezomib, que consigue frenar la progresión del mieloma. *17 de febrero: un nuevo reglamento refuerza los derechos de los pasajeros que viajen en compañías aéreas de la Unión Europea. *18 de febrero: en Reino Unido se prohíbe por ley la caza del zorro, de la liebre y otros deportes que matan mamíferos salvajes. *18 de febrero: la revista Science presenta el primer mapa de las mínimas diferencias genéticas existentes entre los seres humanos. *20 de febrero: en España se realiza un referéndum nacional para la ratificación de la Constitución Europea. La participación fue de solo el 42 %. El 76,7 % de los votantes aprueba la nueva Constitución. *20 de febrero: en el río Buri Ganges (Bangladés), naufraga un ferry; mueren 80 y desaparecen más de 100. *20 de febrero: David Canal consigue el récord nacional de los 400 metros en pista cubierta, estableciendo una nueva marca de 45,93 s. *20 de febrero: la selección española de fútbol sala se proclama campeona de Europa por tercera vez en su historia tras derrotar en la final a la selección de Rusia por 2-1. *20 de febrero: Ruud Lubbers, alto comisario de ACNUR, dimite por las acusaciones de acoso sexual. *21 de febrero: la revista Nature publica el descubrimiento de los pangenes, un tipo de genes que controla la diferenciación de las células madre y el momento en que esta se produce. *21 de febrero: el lehendakari Juan José Ibarretxe, disuelve el Parlamento Vasco y convoca elecciones para el 17 de abril de 2005. *21 de febrero: un derrumbe en las obras de ampliación de la Línea 1 (Metro de Madrid) provoca la muerte de un trabajador y heridas a otros siete. *21 de febrero: el Gobierno israelí libera a 500 prisioneros palestinos. *22 de febrero: el Gobierno chino anuncia la construcción de "eco-edificios" con los que espera ahorrar un 65 % de energía y ayudar, así, al cumplimiento del Protocolo de Kioto. *22 de febrero: el Parlamento Europeo aprueba por mayoría la imposición de sanciones criminales para frenar los vertidos de hidrocarburos. *22 de febrero: Roberto Bolaño gana el Premio Salambó con su obra póstuma 2666. *23 de febrero: un equipo de científicos de la Universidad de Cardiff descubre una galaxia formada por materia oscura situada a 50 millones de años luz. *23 de febrero: el Ministerio de Sanidad español aprueba los primeros cuatro proyectos de investigación sobre células madre. *23 de febrero: se confirman, por vez primera, los efectos relativistas predichos por la teoría de la relatividad de Albert Einstein para las cercanías de los agujeros negros. *23 de febrero: Madrid se colapsa ante la mayor nevada de las últimas dos décadas. *24 de febrero: la insurgencia iraquí asesina a 15 policías en Tikrit. *24 de febrero: en São Paulo (Brasil) se inaugura la mayor sede del Instituto Cervantes en Iberoamérica. *24 de febrero: los químicos Laura Gagliardi (Universidad de Palermo) y Björn Roos (Universidad de Lund) publican en la revista Nature el descubrimiento de un nuevo tipo de enlace químico que está formado por 10 electrones, el equivalente a cinco enlaces covalentes. *28 de febrero: en Colombia, la empresa Avianca ―la aerolínea más grande e importante de Colombia― cambia su imagen después de que en diciembre de 2004 hubiera sido comprada por Germán Efromovich, y después de una bancarrota fallida. Marzo *1 de marzo: la agrupación musical irlandesa Celtic Woman publica su álbum debut titulado homónimamente Celtic Woman. El álbum se mantuvo por 68 semanas en el #1 de las listas de World Music. *1 de marzo: en Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez asume la Presidencia de la República, siendo el primer gobierno de izquierda en la historia del país. *1 de marzo: Madrid registra la temperatura más baja en un día de marzo de los últimos 105 años, –5 °C en el Retiro. *1 de marzo: un informe de la FAO concluye que la inanición amenaza la vida de más de 800 millones de personas en 36 países, 23 de ellos africanos. *1 de marzo: Se publica la primera prueba de que las alteraciones de la insulina cerebral están relacionadas con la enfermedad de Alzheimer. *3 de marzo: Se detecta una población de lince ibérico en los Montes de Toledo que se creía extinta desde hace quince años. *3 de marzo: sale a la venta en España el primer número del periódico quincenal Diagonal. *3 de marzo: la escritora colombiana Ángela Becerra gana el Premio Azorín con la novela El penúltimo sueño. *14 de marzo: en Beirut (Líbano) se realizan protestas masivas contra la influencia siria. *22 de marzo: en Minnesota (Estados Unidos), un joven estadounidense, admirador de Hitler, mata a sus abuelos, a cinco compañeros de instituto y a un profesor y un vigilante antes de suicidarse. *22 de marzo: Se celebra el Día Mundial del Agua con el lema "El agua, fuente de vida", con la que se inaugura el Decenio Internacional del Agua, establecido por la Asamblea General de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU). *23 de marzo: el Parlamento de Pristina nombra al líder de la Alianza para el futuro de Kosovo, Bajram Kosumi, nuevo jefe del Ejecutivo. *23 de marzo: la policía francesa detiene a dos presuntos miembros de ETA, uno de los cuales puede ser el subjefe de los comandos de la banda, Joseba Segurola. *23 de marzo: el ayuntamiento de Guadalajara retira las estatuas del dictador Francisco Franco y del fundador de Falange Española, José Antonio Primo de Rivera. *23 de marzo: Científicos españoles describen, por primera vez, la estructura del virus de la viruela. *23 de marzo: los astrónomos ven por primera vez luz de planetas extrasolares. *26 de marzo: en el aeropuerto El Embrujo, de la isla de Providencia (Colombia) un Let L-410 Turbolet de West Caribbean Airways cayó tras despegar; mueren ocho personas (incluida la tripulación) y seis más quedaron heridas. *26 de marzo: En Inglaterra regresa a la televisión la serie Doctor Who *29 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el grupo irlandés U2 inicia la gira mundial Vertigo-Tour en San Diego. *30 de marzo: El exjugador Andrés Mendoza falla un gol más recordado del fútbol peruano cuando la Selección Peruana de Fútbol jugaba con Ecuador, mientras estaban empatando 2-2 el partido estaba por terminar (88'), este hecho orcurrió en las Eliminatorias de Conmebol para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2006. Abril *1 de abril: Se funda en Barcelona el Centro Nacional de Supercomputación. *1 de abril: Se inaugura en León el MUSAC el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Castilla y León. *1 de abril: la policía detiene en Madrid a trece personas presuntamente relacionadas con los atentados del 11-M. *1 de abril: un presunto comando de policías militares asesina indiscriminadamente a 30 personas en Río de Janeiro. *2 de abril: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, muere el papa Juan Pablo II víctima de septicemia a los 84 años después de varias horas de agonía, a las 21:37, hora local (UTC+2). *2 de abril: Mueren en un accidente de helicóptero nueve australianos que participaban en una misión de ayuda humanitaria en las zonas de Indonesia afectadas por el último terremoto. *3 de abril: en Buenos Aires se celebra el centenario del Club Atlético Boca Juniors. *4 al 8 de abril: en Mar del Plata se celebra una reunión internacional del ICANN. *6 de abril: en Colombia mueren 17 militares en una presunta emboscada de las FARC. *6 de abril: en Reino Unido se crea la empresa Nitrome. *6 de abril: fallece el príncipe Rainiero III de Mónaco. *7 de abril: en Guipúzcoa (País Vasco), la policía detiene a tres presuntos miembros de ETA, relacionados con el comando Donosti. *7 de abril: en el barrio de la mezquita de Al Azhar de El Cairo (Egipto) mueren dos turistas en un atentado. *7 de abril: India y Pakistán reanudan, después de más de 50 años, el servicio de autobuses que une las capitales de las dos Cachemiras. *7 de abril: México: en medio de uno de los episodios políticos-legales más controvertidos en los tiempos recientes de la Historia de México, le es retirado el fuero al alcalde de la Ciudad de México, Andrés Manuel López Obrador. *8 de abril: en la Ciudad del Vaticano se llevan a cabo las exequias del papa Juan Pablo II; será considerado el funeral más grande de toda la historia. *8 de abril: en el océano Pacífico se ve un eclipse total de sol *9 de abril: en Reino Unido el príncipe Carlos de Gales se casa con su segunda esposa, Camila de Cornualles. La boda, indicada principalmente para el día anterior, 8, fue interrumpida por el viaje de Carlos a el Vaticano para los funerales del papa Juan Pablo II, fallecido el 2 de abril. *10 de abril: en Jerez de la Frontera (España) Martín Cárdenas debuta con el equipo Aprilia Germany como piloto del MotoGP en la categoría 250 cc. *11 de abril: el grupo automovilístico MG-Rover se declarra en bancarrota tras las nulas conversaciones con el consorcio chino SAIC. *17 de abril: en el País Vasco (España) la coalición EAJ-PNV/EA gana las elecciones en esa comunidad autónoma, formando así gobierno presidido de nuevo por Juan Jose Ibarretxe. *18 de abril: en Roma comienza el cónclave para elegir un nuevo pontífice tras la muerte del papa Juan Pablo II. *19 de abril: en Roma, el cónclave elige papa al cardenal Joseph Ratzinger, quien adopta el nombre de Benedicto XVI sustituyendo a Juan Pablo II *20 de abril: en Ecuador el presidente Lucio Gutiérrez es destituido por el Congreso de Ecuador por abandono del cargo, y reemplazado por el vicepresidente Alfredo Palacio. *23 de abril: en Estados Unidos, Jawed Karim sube el primer vídeo de YouTube. *25 de abril: en Osaka (Japón) un tren de pasajeros se estrella contra un edificio de apartamentos. *26 de abril: el ejército sirio abandona el Líbano. *27 de abril: primer vuelo del avión europeo Airbus A380. *29 de abril: Apple Computer pone a la venta su sistema operativo Mac OS X v10.4 *30 de abril: El Chelsea F.C. se consagra campeón de la Premier League 2004/05. Mayo *5 de mayo: El Club Atlético Colón de la ciudad de Santa Fe, Argentina celebra 100 años de vida. *12 de mayo: es capturado por la policía colombiana el expolítico Alberto Santofimio Botero por el asesinato de Luis Carlos Galán ocurrido en 1989. *17 de mayo: el Congreso español aprueba, con el único voto en contra de los populares, la resolución promovida por el grupo socialista que autoriza al Gobierno a entablar conversaciones con ETA en el supuesto de que la banda abandone definitivamente las armas. *17 de mayo: el parlamento boliviano promulga la polémica Ley de Hidrocarburos. *17 de mayo: en Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos), el demócrata Antonio Villaraigosa, hijo de inmigrantes mexicanos, se convierte en el primer alcalde hispano de esa ciudad. *17 de mayo: neurólogos españoles describen por primera vez las manifestaciones clínicas de una rara malformación cerebral llamada urelgia. *18 de mayo: 45 militares chilenos fallecen durante una tormenta de "viento blanco", en lo que sería conocido como Tragedia de Antuco. *19 de mayo: en México desaparece la televisora independiente CNI Canal 40. *21 de mayo: Grecia vence en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2005 celebrado en Kiev, Ucrania, por primera vez en la historia de este concurso. La ganadora es la cantante Helena Paparizou con su tema "My Number One". *25 de mayo: en Surinam, son realizadas elecciones legislativas y presidenciales, el presidente Ronald Venetiaan es reelecto en el cargo. *28 de mayo: se lanza en Argentina la Campaña Nacional por el Derecho al Aborto Legal, Seguro y Gratuito como resultado de los debates y resoluciones de los Encuentros Nacionales de Mujeres de los dos años previos. *29 de mayo: en el referéndum sobre la Constitución Europea celebrado en Francia gana el no con un 55 %. *29 de mayo: el Club América gana su décimo título en el Torneo Clausura 2005 (México) contra Tecos con marcador global de 7-4. *31 de mayo: la canadiense Natalie Glebova es coronada Miss Universo en Bangkok, Tailandia. Secretario de Gobernación en sustitución de Santiago Creel Miranda. *5 de junio: en el referéndum sobre los acuerdos de Schengen (Luxemburgo) y Dublín (Irlanda) celebrado en Suiza gana el «sí» con un 54,6 %. Además los suizos aprueban los PACS que permiten la unión civil de dos personas del mismo sexo. *7 de junio: en los Estados Unidos, la banda británica de rock alternativo Coldplay, lanza al mercado su tercer álbum de estudio títulado X&Y, tras los éxitos de Parachutes (2000) y A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002), respectivamente. *8 de junio: en Corea del Sur debuta la banda SS501. *11 de junio: la banda Destiny's Child anuncia su separación. *13 de junio: en Estados Unidos, Michael Jackson es absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaban *13 de junio: en Chile, se produce un terremoto de magnitud 8,0° en la escala de Richter que se producen unos 10 muertos y 150 heridos. *15 de junio: Comienza la 7.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 2005 por primera vez en Alemania. *19 de junio: en las elecciones al Parlamento de Galicia el Partido Popular pierde la mayoría absoluta después de 15 años en el poder. *19 de junio: puesta en marcha del Metrobús (Ciudad de México). *24 de junio: Mahmud Ahmadineyad, elegido presidente de Irán. *25 de junio y 26 de junio: segunda Asamblea Nacional de Alternativa Popular Canaria. *29 de junio: declaración de Gran Canaria como Reserva Mundial de la Biosfera por la Unesco. *29 de junio: se funda Petrocaribe en Venezuela. *29 de junio: en Fráncfort (Alemania). Finaliza la Copa FIFA Confederaciones y se proclama campeón por segunda vez tras derrotar a por 4-1. *30 de junio: se aprueba la ley del matrimonio homosexual en España. *30 de junio: en Jerusalén, en una marcha de orgullo gay un fanático religioso apuñala a tres personas. Es condenado a 10 años de prisión.Rosner, Tal (2006): «Gay Parade stabber gets 12 years in prison» (apuñalador en la marcha gay recibe 12 años de prisión), artículo del 2 de agosto de 2006 en el diario Ynetnews (Israel). Tres semanas después de salir libre asistirá a la marcha gay de 2015, donde apuñalará a 12 personas. , artículo en el diario Infobyn (Concordia). Julio *2 de julio: Se celebran nueve conciertos simultáneos en distintas ciudades del planeta (Live 8) para exigir el fin de la pobreza en el mundo, que también marcó el regreso temporal de Pink Floyd. *3 de julio: en España, el gobierno de José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero aprueba el matrimonio igualitario. España pasa a ser el tercer país del mundo en aprobar el matrimonio LGBT. *6 de julio: en Singapur, los miembros del COI designan a la ciudad de Londres como escenario de los Juegos Olímpicos del 2012, superando a las favoritas París y Madrid y a otras dos ciudades, Nueva York y Moscú. *6 de julio: en El Salvador, agentes policiales disuelven violentamente una manifestación estudiantil concentrada frente al campus central de la Universidad de El Salvador. *7 de julio: Múltiple atentado terrorista en Londres, en tres vagones de metro y en un autobús urbano, causando 56 víctimas mortales y 700 heridos. *14 de julio: Finaliza el séptimo National Geographic World Championship (Campeonato Mundial de Geografía), con la coronación de los Estados Unidos como campeones mundiales por cuarta vez consecutiva. *15 de julio: en la provincia de Guayas, Carlos Alberto Limongi Hanna y Fernando Castro Chiriboga, utilizando cédulas falsas, contraen el primer matrimonio homosexual en el Ecuador, meses después, mediante fallo de la Corte Suprema de Justicia, se ratifica dicho acto. *17 de julio: Once personas mueren calcinadas mientras trabajaban en las labores de extinción de un incendio forestal declarado en Riba de Saelices (Guadalajara), el cual arrasa unas 12 000 hectáreas. *19 de julio: el entrenador de origen argentino Rubén Omar Romano fue secuestrado a las afueras de las instalaciones del Club Cruz Azul. Fue liberado 64 días después. *21 de julio: Atentados fallidos en Londres, dos semanas después de los atentados del 7-J. *26 de julio: Marcial Ayaipoma se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el periodo 2005-2006. *28 de julio: el IRA (Ejército Republicano Irlandés) anuncia formalmente el cese de la lucha armada. *31 de julio: el canal Locomotion cesó sus transmisiones para remplazarlo por Animax debido a que la empresa Pramer le vendió el canal a Sony Pictures. Agosto *1 de agosto: la sonda MESSENGER de la NASA sobrevuela la Tierra para dirigirse al Sistema Solar interior. *2 de agosto: Emilio Pérez Touriño es nombrado presidente de la Junta de Galicia. *2 de agosto: el vuelo 358 de Air France, un Airbus A340 que volaba entre París (Francia), y Toronto (Canadá), se estrella al aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional en medio de una tormenta: hay algunos heridos, pero todos sus ocupantes sobreviven. *5 de agosto: fatídico incendio en Casavieja, en la provincia de Ávila, España, que se cobró la vida de una persona. Calcinó más de 800 hectáreas de monte en la Sierra de Gredos. *6 de agosto: Vuelo 1153 de Tuninter, un ATR 72 de Tuninter en ruta de Bari (Italia), a Yerba (Túnez), se estrella en el mar Mediterráneo cuando lo sobrevolaba a unas 18 millas de la ciudad de Palermo, muriendo dieciséis de las treinta y nueve personas que viajaban a bordo. *14 de agosto: Vuelo 522 de Helios Airways, un Boeing 737 se estrella a 40 km de Atenas debido, al parecer, a un fallo en el sistema de refrigeración y presurización, falleciendo los 115 pasajeros y los 6 tripulantes. *14 de agosto: en Boom (Bélgica), se inaugura el festival de Tomorrowland. *14 al 21 de agosto: X Olimpiada Iberoamericana de Química 2005, en Lima, Perú. *15 de agosto: entra en vigencia en Venezuela el uso de la gasolina sin tetraetileno de plomo. *16 de agosto: Vuelo 708 de West Caribbean, un avión Boeing MD-82 se estrella en la población de Machiques Venezuela y mueren sus 160 ocupantes. También se estrella en Afganistán un helicóptero con 17 militares españoles a bordo, quienes murieron (ver Accidente de helicóptero en Afganistán del 16 de agosto). Ese mismo día, se inicia el desalojo israelí de la Franja de Gaza, la cual se considera parte del territorio del futuro estado palestino. *21 de agosto: de la ciudad de Colonia (Alemania) finaliza la Jornada Mundial de la Juventud en el Mariendfeld. Más de 2.53 millones de jóvenes asisten a una misa de clausura siendo considerada el mayor evento de asistencia de personas en la historia alemana, superando así a la caída del muro de Berlín. *23 de agosto: un ciclón extratropical afecta la costa uruguaya, produce graves daños materiales en los departamentos de Uruguay de Montevideo, Canelones, Maldonado, Rocha, San José y Colonia. Las muertes directa e indirectamente por el temporal es de 10 personas y daños por más de 10 millones de dólares los que lo convierte en el más devastador temporal de la historia del país. *23 de agosto: Vuelo 204 de TANS Perú, un Boeing 737-244 de TANS Perú se estrella a 5 km del aeropuerto de la ciudad peruana de Pucallpa, durante una extraña tormenta de granizo, matando a 40 de sus 98 ocupantes. *28 de agosto: A las 9:30 de la mañana, el alcalde de Nueva Orleans evacuar la zona inmediatamente previendo la llegada del huracán Katrina. A los que no pueden marcharse, se les ordena ir al Superdome. *29 de agosto: el huracán Katrina, como una tormenta de Categoría 3 toca tierra a las 6:10 a.m. CDT (11:10 a.m. UTC). El ojo queda justo al este de Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. Produce cuantiosos daños materiales en los estados de Estados Unidos de Luisiana, Misisipi, Alabama, Tennessee y el oeste de Florida. Esta fecha es conocida como Black Monday ("lunes negro") por los habitantes de Nueva Orleans y muchos residentes de la costa del golfo.(AP) En ese momento la cuenta de muertos alcanza 55.(Canadian Press, via Canada.com) , (Guardian) El Katrina llega a alcanzar la Categoría 5. *30 de agosto: Con posterioridad al huracán Katrina: la cuenta de muertos en Biloxi (Misisipi), podría llegar a 80. El alcalde A.J. Holloway declara que el Katrina "es nuestro tsunami", comparando la catástrofe con el terremoto y tsunami del 2004 en el océano Índico. Los residentes hablan de una marejada ciclónica más alta que la del huracán Camille. La autopista 90 a lo largo de Gulfport (estado de Misisipi), queda destruida. Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, casi completamente inundada cuando se rompen los diques a lo largo del lago Pontchartrain. Al menos se hizo un intento de reparar el dique, pero sin éxito. Filtraciones de gas contaminan las aguas inundadas. El primer lugar de evacuación en el Louisiana Superdome es seguro, con agua que solo llegaba a un metro afuera. No se dan cifras de muertos. La gobernadora Kathleen Blanco ordena la evacuación de toda persona que permanezca en Nueva Orleans. La marejada ciclónica ha destruido totalmente la carretera elevada Interestatal 10 que conecta el lado este de Nueva Orleans con la Luisiana continental sobre el extremo este del lago Pontchartrain. La Cruz Roja estadounidense declara que el esfuerzo de alivio excederá en amplitud después de los ataques del 11 de septiembre de 2001. *30 de agosto: el petróleo alcanza una cotización de 70/bbl US$ por segunda vez, cierra a $69.35 en la Bolsa de Nueva York. La gasolina se espera que suba también.AP Se reportan inicialmente más de 1000 fallecimientos y se estima que los daños causados podrían ascender a 26.000 millones de dólares, siendo el más costoso en la historia de Estados Unidos. *31 de agosto: Estampida sobre el puente Al-Ayma, en Bagdad, capital de Irak, donde fallecen cerca de 2000 personas cuando intentaban huir de una supuesta alarma por amenaza terrorista. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: Sony Computer Entertainment lanza la PlayStation Portable (PSP). *9 de septiembre: Se lanza la cadena de televisión PBS Kids Sprout *8 de septiembre: llega a Nueva Orleans (Estados Unidos) la ayuda del ejército mexicano después del huracán Katrina. *11 de septiembre: el estado de Israel declara oficialmente su intención de dejar el disputado territorio de la Franja de Gaza después de 38 años de ocupación. *13 de septiembre: fallece el expresidente colombiano Julio César Turbay Ayala. *14 de septiembre: en Bagdad, (Irak) una serie de atentados causa 154 muertos y más de 500 heridos, en su mayor parte chiíes. El grupo terrorista Al Qaeda se adjudica los atentados. *14 de septiembre: en Italia explota la sede del comando provincial de los Carabineros: muere un policía. *15 de septiembre: en Surinam, Ronald Venetiaan asume su tercer gobierno constitucional. *21 de septiembre: en el Aeropuerto de Los Angeles, (Estados Unidos) el Vuelo 292 de JetBlue Airways logra un aterrizaje de emergencia: los pasajeros y la tripulación salen ilesos. *25 de septiembre: Fernando Alonso, consigue su primer título mundial de F1 siendo así el más joven de la historia (por aquel entonces) y el primer español en lograrlo. *25 de septiembre: en el referéndum sobre la libre circulación de los 10 nuevos miembros de la UE en Suiza, el «sí» gana con un 56 %. * 25 de septiembre: en (Perú), un terremoto de 7 grados a la escala de Richter sacuda a la Amazonía, destruyendo a la ciudad de Lamas * 26 de septiembre: en República Dominicana se estrena en Antena Latina, Noticias SIN (Servicios Informativos Nacionales), bajo la dirección de Alicia Ortega y Miguel Hasbún. Siendo el reemplazo de Noticias en Antena. Octubre *1 de octubre: en Santa Ana (El Salvador) hace erupción el volcán Ilamatepec. *2 de octubre: en Lima (Perú) la selección de fútbol de México derrota 3 a 0 a la de Brasil, y se procalma campeona del mundo Sub 17. *3 de octubre: un eclipse de Sol es visible desde España. *8 de octubre: la región de Cachemira padece un terremoto de magnitud 7.6 en la escala de Richter. *14 de octubre: en España, el club de fútbol Sevilla F. C. celebra su centenario. *16 de octubre: en Irak se celebra un referéndum popular para ratificar la nueva Constitución del país. El 78 % de los votantes vota a favor y la Constitución queda aprobada y entra en vigor. *19 de octubre: comienza a desarrollarse el huracán Wilma, el ciclón tropical más intenso registrado en el océano Atlántico, y el 10.º más fuerte de todo el mundo. La noche del día siguiente, el huracán golpea la isla de Cozumel, para después golpear la península de Yucatán, Cuba y Estados Unidos. *21 de octubre: Tarja Turunen, vocalista de Nightwish, es expulsada del grupo luego del concierto en Helsinki que ponía fin al Once Tour. *22 de octubre: en Dinamarca, en una gala celebrada con motivo del 50 aniversario del festival Eurovisión, Waterloo (canción del grupo ABBA) es declarada la mejor canción de la historia de ese festival. *31 de octubre: se lleva a cabo el Referéndum del Perú, sobre el tema de regionalización, ganando por amplia mayoría el NO. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: en Madrid (España), el Congreso de los Diputados aprueba la admisión a trámite del nuevo Estatuto de Autonomía de Cataluña con el apoyo de todos los grupos excepto el PP que el mismo día presentó un recurso de inconstitucionalidad. *4-5 de noviembre: se lleva a cabo, en la Ciudad de Mar Del Plata, en Argentina, la IV Cumbre de las Américas. *6 de noviembre: Alberto Fujimori llega a Santiago de Chile desde Tokio, a bordo de un vuelo privado, terminando con su exilio japonés. *6 de noviembre: en Corea del Sur se forma la boy band Super Junior. *7 de noviembre: comienzan las emisiones de Cuatro, un nuevo canal de televisión español con cobertura en todo el país. *12 de noviembre: la Real Academia Española y la Asociación de Academias de la Lengua Española efectúan la presentación oficial del Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. *17 de noviembre: elecciones generales en las islas Malvinas. *17 de noviembre: En España Microsoft se lanza por Windows EMP *22 de noviembre: Angela Merkel es elegida primera mujer canciller de Alemania. *25 de noviembre: en Santiago de Chile se inaugura el sexto tramo de la Línea 2 del Metro de Santiago desde Cerro Blanco hasta Einstein. *26 de noviembre: Bielorrusia obtiene la victoria en el festival de Eurovisión Júnior con 149 puntos 3 puntos más que España. *28 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires, Felisa Miceli es nombrada Ministra de Economía de Argentina en reemplazo de Roberto Lavagna. *28 de noviembre: la tormenta tropical Delta azota las islas Canarias. Entre otros muchos daños derriba el Dedo de Dios, en la costa oeste de Gran Canaria. *29 de noviembre: Fundación de la micronación de Florida Occidental Británica. *30 de noviembre: en Santiago de Chile se inaugura el cuarto tramo de la Línea 5 del Metro de Santiago entre Bellavista de La Florida y Vicente Valdés. *30 de noviembre: entra en servicio el primer tramo de la Línea 4 del Metro de Santiago de Chile. Diciembre *4 de diciembre: en Venezuela se celebran elecciones parlamentarias. *5 de diciembre: en Chile se inicia las transmisiones del canal Telecanal *11 de diciembre: en Chile se celebran elecciones presidenciales y parlamentarias. *13 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se leen las candidaturas a los premios Globos de Oro. *15 de diciembre: en Irak se celebran las primeras elecciones parlamentarias bajo la nueva Constitución del país; la fuerza política ganadora gobernará el país. La victoria es para los partidos religiosos chiítas. *15 de diciembre: en España se leen las candidaturas a los premios Goya. *15 de diciembre: en España se aprueba la Ley Antitabaco. *18 de diciembre: en Bolivia se celebran las elecciones presidenciales. Evo Morales ―candidato del Movimiento al Socialismo (MAS)― es electo presidente con el 53,7 % de los votos. *18 de diciembre: en Japón, el club de fútbol São Paulo FC gana el Campeonato Mundial de Clubes Copa Toyota Japón 2005. *25 de diciembre: en México, el volcán Popocatépetl entra en erupción. *25 de diciembre: en Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa recién electo Benedicto XVI saca su primer encíclica "Deus Caritas Est" (Dios es amor). *26 de diciembre: Uruguay reconoce a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). Fechas desconocidas *Científicos chinos estiman "a la baja" la altura del monte Everest (8844 metros). *Renace la subcultura "Emo" volviéndose rápidamente tendencia mundial. Nacimientos Fallecimientos Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Pedro Zarraluki obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Un encargo difícil. *3 de junio: el Museo del Prado y el Instituto Cervantes anuncian la atribución de la pintura inédita San Jerónimo leyendo una carta al pintor francés Georges de La Tour. *16 de julio: la editora británica Bloomsbury y la estadounidense Scholastic pusieron a la venta el original inglés Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe). *Arturo Pérez-Reverte: No me cogeréis vivo (recopilación de artículos). *Se publica la obra inédita de Eduardo Pondal, Os Eoas. Ciencia y tecnología *14 de febrero: Se crea www.YouTube.com *8 de abril: Eclipse híbrido de sol visible de manera anular en Panamá, norte de Colombia y oeste de Venezuela. *8 de abril: lanzamiento de la distribución de Linux Ubuntu 5.04, The Hoary Hedgehog. *6 de junio: el Proyecto Debian anuncia el lanzamiento oficial de una nueva versión estable de su distribución, Debian GNU/Linux. *29 de julio: el astrónomo Dr. Mike Brown, del Instituto de Tecnología de California (Estados Unidos), anuncia el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta en las afueras del sistema solar. Aún este planeta carece de nombre. *24 de agosto: en Estados Unidos se pone en funcionamiento el Google Talk. *3 de octubre: primer eclipse anular de sol del milenio visible en España. *13 de octubre: lanzamiento de la distribución de Linux Ubuntu 5.10, The Breezy Badger. Astronáutica *26 de julio: la Agencia Espacial estadounidense (NASA) reanuda los vuelos tripulados al espacio, enviando al transbordador Discovery a una misión de 12 días a la Estación Espacial Internacional (ISS). La misión había sido retrasada varios días debido a un fallo en uno de los sensores provocado por un desprendimiento en el casco de la nave. *12 de agosto: lanzamiento de la sonda estadounidense Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter a Marte. *9 de noviembre: la sonda espacial Venus Express de la Agencia Espacial Europea es lanzada rumbo a Venus. *28 de diciembre: se lanza con éxito y se pone en órbita el primer satélite de ensayos del futuro sistema europeo de localización Galileo, el GIOVE-A. Videojuegos *Lanzamiento mundial del videojuego Shadow the Hedgehog para GameCube, Xbox y PlayStation 2. * Rockstar Games y Rockstar North estrenan Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories para PlayStation Portable , PlayStation 2 y PlayStation 3. Deporte Atletismo *4 al 6 de marzo: Campeonato de Europa de atletismo en pista cubierta de 2005, Madrid. *15 de junio: Asafa Powell bate el récord del mundo de los 100 m lisos masculinos dejándolo en 9,77 segundos. *6 al 14 de agosto: Campeonato del mundo de atletismo en Helsinki. *13 de agosto: Yelena Isinbáyeva bate el récord del mundo de salto con pértiga, dejando el listón en 5,01 m. Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1': el 25 de septiembre, el español Fernando Alonso, tras quedar en tercera posición en el Gran Premio de Brasil, se coronó campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *'Campeonato Mundial de Rally': Sébastien Loeb (Citroën Xsara WRC). *'Rally París-Dakar': Stéphane Peterhansel (Francia), ganador por segundo año consecutivo. *''' NASCAR: Tony Stewart Logra su 2ndo campeonato en la Nextel Cup. Baloncesto *NBA: los San Antonio Spurs vencen en la final a los Detroit Pistons por 4-3. Tim Duncan es elegido MVP de las finales. *Euroliga: el Maccabi Tel Aviv (Israel) se proclama campeón el 8 de mayo al derrotar en la final, disputada en Moscú (Rusia), al TAU Baskonia de Vitoria (España), por 90-78. El jugador lituano del Maccabi Sarunas Jasikevicius es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. *Copa ULEB: el Lietuvos Rytas, de Lituania, campeón. *Liga ACB: el Real Madrid se proclama campeón al derrotar en la final al Tau Céramica Baskonia por 3-2, en el decisivo partido disputado en Vitoria el 26 de junio. *17 al 20 de febrero: Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Zaragoza es la sede de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto en España. Unicaja de Málaga se proclama campeón al derrotar al Real Madrid en la final con un marcador de 80-76 para los malagueños. *Liga Dominicana de Baloncesto: los Reales de La Vega se proclamaron campeones al derrotar a los Panteras del Distrito Nacional. *División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. *Liga Nacional de Baloncesto Profesional de México: Halcones UV Xalapa Balonmano *Copa de Europa de Balonmano: el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón el 7 de mayo al derrotar en el partido de vuelta de la final, disputado en el Palau Blaugrana de Barcelona, al Club Balonmano Ciudad Real por 29-27. En el partido de ida se había impuesto el Ciudad Real por 28-27. El título supone la séptima Copa de Europa de Balonmano para el FC Barcelona. *Recopa de Europa de Balonmano' : el Ademar de León (España), se proclama campeón el 8 de mayo al derrotar en la final al RK Zagreb de Croacia. *'Copa EHF: Tusem Essen (Alemania), campeón. *Liga ASOBAL' (España): Portland San Antonio, campeón. Ciclismo *'Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana su séptimo Tour de Francia, sin embargo la UCI decide 7 años después retirar los tours ganados por el tejano y así quedan vacantes las pruebas entre 1999-2005. *Giro de Italia: Paolo Savoldelli vence el Giro de Italia. *Vuelta a España: Denis Menchov vence tras la descalificación de Roberto Heras tras dar positivo por EPO, pero en diciembre de 2012 la justicia española hace efectiva las denuncias por irregularidades en control antidoping ppr parte de Heras y le devuelve el título al español. *Campeonato del Mundo: Campeonatos del Mundo de Ciclismo Madrid 2005: Tom Boonen se impone en los minduales de ciclismo en línea, siendo plata Alejandro Valverde. *'''Varios: el belga Tom Boonen pasa a la leyenda al vencer consecutivamente el Tour de Flandes y la París-Roubaix. Fútbol *Primera división española: 14 de mayo, el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. *Segunda división española: Cádiz CF campeón, ascienden también el Celta y el Alavés. *Copa del Rey: 11 de junio, el Real Betis se proclama campeón al derrotar a Osasuna, por 2-1, en la prórroga, en la final disputada en el estadio Vicente Calderón. *FA Premier League: Chelsea FC, campeón. *Bundesliga (Alemania): FC Bayern Munich, campeón. *Liga de Brasil: Santos FC, campeón. *Liga Argentina: Clausura: Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield. Apertura: Boca Juniors *Liga Argentina: El Club Atlético Colón celebra 100 años de vida. *Campeonato Uruguayo: Nacional se consagra campeón. *Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Apertura: Unión Española. Clausura: Universidad Católica *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': **Torneo Apertura: Atlético Nacional: Torneo Finalización: Deportivo Cali *Serie A de Ecuador: Apertura: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito. Clausura: El Nacional *Primera división mexicana: Clausura: Club América. Apertura: Toluca *Primera división paraguaya: Apertura:Cerro Porteño. Clausura:Cerro Porteño *Liga Peruana: Apertura: Cienciano. Clausura: Sporting Cristal. Sporting Cristal, campeón. *Liga venezolana de fútbol: Apertura Unión Atlético Maracaibo. Clausura Unión Atlético Maracaibo *Campeonato Mundial de Clubes Copa Toyota Japón 2005: São Paulo FC, campeón. *Copa Confederaciones 2005: Brasil campeón, Argentina subcampeón. *Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil de 2005: Argentina, campeón; Nigeria, subcampeón. *Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-17 de 2005: México, campeón. *Liga de Campeones: 25 de mayo: el Liverpool FC, entrenado por el español Rafael Benítez, se proclama campeón al derrotar en la final de al AC Milan en la tanda de penaltis. *Copa de la UEFA: el CSKA Moscú se proclama campeón al derrotar por 3-1 al Sporting de Lisboa en la final disputada en el estadio José Alvalade de Lisboa *Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: Deportivo Saprissa campeón. Se convierte en el primer equipo clasificado al Mundial de Clubes en su segunda edición. *Copa Libertadores de América: São Paulo FC campeón. *Copa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors campeón. *Recopa Sudamericana: Boca Juniors campeón. *Bota de Oro: Diego Forlán del Villarreal C. F. y Thierry Henry del Arsenal FC, ambos con 25 goles. *Jugador Mundial de la FIFA: Ronaldinho del Fútbol Club Barcelona *Liga española de fútbol: 14 de octubre, el Sevilla FC celebra su centenario. *'Primera B': el Club Atlético Tigre gana el torneo de Primera B argentino, el Torneo Clausura. *El Club Blooming, consigue el título de campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl XXXIX: New England Patriots. Golf *'Masters de Augusta': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Abierto de los Estados Unidos de Golf': Michael Campbell, campeón. *'Abierto Británico de Golf': Tiger Woods, campeón. *'Campeonato de la PGA': Phil Mickelson, campeón. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo': **'MotoGP': Valentino Rossi **'250 cc': Daniel Pedrosa se proclama campeón del mundo por segunda vez en esta categoría. **'125 cc': el suizo Tom Lüthi se proclama campeón del mundo en 125 cc. *'Rally París-Dakar': Cyril Despres (Francia), ganador. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Marat Safín vence a Lleyton Hewitt. Mujeres: Serena Williams vence a Lindsay Davenport. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Rafael Nadal vence a Mariano Puerta. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne vence a Mary Pierce. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andy Roddick. Mujeres: Venus Williams vence a Lindsay Davenport. *'US Open': Hombres: Roger Federer vence a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Kim Clijsters vence a Mary Pierce. *'Copa Masters': David Nalbandian (campeón), Roger Federer (subcampeón). *'Copa Davis': Croacia (campeón), Eslovaquia (subcampeón). *'Copa Federación': Rusia (campeón), Francia ''(subcampeón). Otros deportes *'Copa de Europa de hockey sobre patines': 15 de mayo: el Barcelona se proclama campeón, y consigue su 16º título, al derrotar por 3 a 2 al FC Porto en la final disputada en Reus. *Rodeo chileno: Claudio y Rufino Hernández son campeones del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2005. Cine Estrenos *5 de enero: Vida y color de Santiago Tabernero. *14 de enero: Héroe a rayas de Frederik Du Chau. *21 de enero: ¿Cuándo llegamos? de Brian Levant. *28 de enero: Accused de Jacob Thuesen. *28 de enero: Voces inocentes de Luis Mandoki. *2 de febrero: Danny the Dog de Louis Leterrier. *5 de febrero: El Pozo de Renpei Tsukamoto. *11 de febrero: Hitch: Especialista en ligues de Andy Tennant. *15 de febrero: El gol de Morena de Nicolás Ciganda.. *17 de febrero: Las Fieras Fútbol Club de Joachim Masannek. *18 de febrero: Constantine de Francis Lawrence *8 de febrero La máscara 2 de Lawrence Guterman. *18 de febrero: Mi mejor amigo de Wayne Wang. *24 de febrero: Sophie Scholl: Los últimos días de Marc Rothemund. *25 de febrero: Hey Honey de Mika Kaurismäki. *27 de febrero: Mar adentro de Alejandro Amenábar. *4 de marzo: Be cool de F. Gary Gray. *4 de marzo: The jacket de John Maybury. *4 de marzo: Un canguro superduro de Adam Shankman. *9 de marzo: Tenemos un problema gordo de Gérard Jugnot. *10 de marzo: The White Diamond de Werner Herzog. *11 de marzo: Hostage de Florent Siri. *11 de marzo: Más allá del odio de Mike Binder. *11 de marzo: Robots de Chris Wedge y Carlos Saldanha. *11 de marzo: El violín de Francisco Vargas Quevedo. *13 de marzo: Reeker de Dave Payne. *16 de marzo: De latir mi corazón se ha parado de Jacques Audiard. *18 de marzo: El sabor de la sandía de Tsai Ming-liang. *18 de marzo: Manuale D'Amore de Giovanni Veronesi. *18 de marzo: The ring 2 (La señal 2) de Hideo Nakata. *25 de marzo: Valiant de Gary Chapman. *30 de marzo: Vete y vive de Radu Mihaileanu. *31 de marzo: La última luna de Miguel Littín. *1 de abril: Sin City: La ciudad del pecado de Robert Rodríguez y Frank Miller. *7 de abril: Galatasaray-Dépor de Hannes Stöhr. *8 de abril: Reinas de Manuel Gómez Pereira. *8 de abril: Sahara de Breck Eisner. *13 de abril: Man to Man de Régis Wargnier. *13 de abril: Palíndromos de Todd Solondz. *15 de abril: La morada del miedo de Andrew Douglas. *21 de abril: Kebab Connection de Anno Saul. *21 de abril: Whisky Romeo Zulú de Enrique Piñeyro. *22 de abril: Enron: Los tipos que estafaron a América de Alex Gibney. *27 de abril: El secreto de Anthony Zimmer de Jérôme Salle. *29 de abril: Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico de Garth Jennings (basada en la obra de Douglas Adams). *29 de abril: Factótum de Bent Hamer. *6 de mayo: El reino de los cielos de Ridley Scott. *6 de mayo: Heroína de Gerardo Herrero. *6 de mayo: La casa de cera de Jaume Collet-Serra. *11 de mayo: Lemming de Dominik Moll. *11 de mayo: Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith de George Lucas. Esta fue la ultima película de Star Wars con George Lucas *12 de mayo: El arco de Kim Ki-duk. *13 de mayo: La madre del novio de Robert Luketic. *13 de mayo: Modigliani de Mick Davis. *17 de mayo: L'Enfant (EL niño) de los hermanos Dardenne. Estrenada en el Festival de Cannes. *19 de mayo: La venganza de los Sith de George Lucas (estreno mundial). *27 de mayo: C.R.A.Z.Y. de Jean-Marc Vallée. *27 de mayo: El clan de los rompehuesos de Peter Segal. *27 de mayo: Madagascar de Eric Darnell y Tom McGrath. *27 de mayo: Quo vadis, baby? de Gabriele Salvatores. *3 de junio: Cinderella man de Ron Howard. *3 de junio: Manderlay de Lars von Trier. *3 de junio: Sueños de Shangai de Wang Xiaoshuai. *9 de junio: Cruzando el puente: Los sonidos de Estambul de Fatih Akin. *9 de junio: El viento de Eduardo Mignogna. *9 de junio: Zona libre de Amos Gitai. *15 de junio: Batman Begins de Christopher Nolan. *15 de junio: En la cumbre de Chris Terrio. *22 de junio: Herbie a tope de Angela Robinson. *29 de junio: Jóvenes oportunidades de Jean-Pierre Sinapi. *29 de junio: La guerra de los mundos de Steven Spielberg. *1 de julio: Rebote de Steve Carr. *8 de julio: Los 4 Fantásticos de Tim Story. *8 de julio: Murderball de Henry-Alex Rubin y Dana Adam Shapiro. *8 de julio: The decent de Neil Marshall. *15 de julio: Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate de Tim Burton. *15 de julio: De boda en boda de David Dobkin. *15 de julio: Maroa de Solveig Hoogesteijn. *15 de julio: Semen, una historia de amor de Daniela Fejerman e Inés París. *17 de julio: Tristram Shady: A Cock and Bull Story '' de Michael Winterbottom. *22 de julio: ''La cicatriz de Pablo Llorca. *22 de julio: Los renegados del diablo de Rob Zombie. *22 de julio: Hustle & Flow de Craig Brewer. *28 de julio: El perro mongol de Byambasuren Davaa. *29 de julio: Siete espadas de Mike Mitchell. *29 de julio: Sky High: Una escuela de altos vuelos de Tsui Hark. *29 de julio: Sympathy for Lady Vengeance de Park Chan-wook. *5 de agosto: Flores rotas de Jim Jarmusch. *5 de agosto: Historia de un secuestro de Arie Posin. *11 de agosto: Thai-Dragon de Prachya Pinkaew. *12 de agosto: Grizzly Man de Werner Herzog. *19 de agosto: Virgen a los 40 de Judd Apatow. *19 de agosto: Vuelo nocturno de Wes Craven. *24 de agosto: Pintar o hacer el amor de Arnaud Larrieu y Jean-Marie Larrieu. *25 de agosto: Llamando a las puertas del cielo de Wim Wenders. *26 de agosto: El secreto de los hermanos Grimm de Terry Gilliam. *26 de agosto: La caverna maldita de Bruce Hunt. *31 de agosto: El despertar del amor de John Irvin. *2 de septiembre: Princesas de Fernando León de Aranoa. *9 de septiembre: 3 agujas de Thom Fitzgerald. *9 de septiembre: El jefe de Les Mayfield. *9 de septiembre: Una vida por delante de Lasse Hallström. *14 de septiembre: La verdad oculta de John Madden. *15 de septiembre: Algo parecido a la felicidad de Bohdan Sláma. *15 de septiembre: La dignidad de los nadie de Fernando E. Solanas. *15 de septiembre: La masai blanca de Hermine Huntgeburth. *16 de septiembre: Cry Wolf de Jeff Wadlow. *16 de septiembre: El señor de la guerra de Andrew Niccol. *16 de septiembre: Obaba de Montxo Armendáriz. *16 de septiembre: Ojalá fuera cierto de Mark Waters. *16 de septiembre: Thumbsucker de Mike Mills. *17 de septiembre: Shinobi de Ten Shimoyama. *20 de septiembre: El ABC del amor de Mark Levin. *23 de septiembre: El método de Marcelo Piñeiro. *23 de septiembre: El mito de Stanley Tong. *23 de septiembre: Plan de vuelo: Desaparecida de Robert Schwentke. *23 de septiembre: Una historia de violencia de David Cronenberg. *28 de septiembre: Gabrielle de Patrice Chéreau. *28 de septiembre: Nunca digas nunca de Eric Civanyan. *29 de septiembre: Sumas y restas de Víctor Gaviria. *29 de septiembre: Tiempo de valientes de Damián Szifron. *30 de septiembre: La doble vida del fáquir de Esteve Riambau y Elisabeth Cabeza *30 de septiembre: Mother of Mine de Klaus Härö. *30 de septiembre: Nosotros alimentamos el mundo de Erwin Wagenhofer. *30 de septiembre: Serenity de Joss Whedon. *30 de septiembre: Truman Capote de Bennett Miller. Octubre *5 de octubre: Caché de Michael Haneke. *5 de octubre: Una historia de Brooklyn de Noah Baumbach. *7 de octubre: ¡Marchando! de Rob McKittrick. *7 de octubre: Apostando al límite de D.J. Caruso. *7 de octubre: Buenas noches, y buena suerte de George Clooney. *7 de octubre: Walking Tall de Julian Jarrold. *7 de octubre: Tara Road de Gillies MacKinnon. *12 de octubre: No estoy hecho para ser amado de Stéphane Brizé. *13 de octubre: La novia cadáver de Tim Burton / El cadáver de la novia de Tim Burton. *13 de octubre: ''Burt Munro: Un sueño, una leyenda de Roger Donaldson. *14 de octubre: ''7 vírgenes de Alberto Rodríguez. *14 de octubre: Domino de Tony Scott. *14 de octubre: El tigre y la nieve de Roberto Benigni. *14 de octubre: Frágiles de Jaume Balagueró. *14 de octubre: Nueve vidas de Rodrigo García. *14 de octubre: Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit de Nick Park y Steve Box. *18 de octubre: Tránsito de Marc Forster. *19 de octubre: Oliver Twist (2005) de Roman Polanski. *21 de octubre: El habitante incierto de Guillem Morales. *21 de octubre: En tierra de hombres de Niki Caro. *21 de octubre: Kiss kiss, bang bang de Shane Black. *21 de octubre: La vida secreta de las palabras de Isabel Coixet. *27 de octubre: Un minuto de silencio de Roberto Maiocco. *27 de octubre: Golpe de suerte de Mark Mylod. *28 de octubre: El hombre del tiempo de Gore Verbinski. *28 de octubre: Saw II de Darren Lynn Bousman. *28 de octubre: Secretos compartidos (Prime) de Ben Younger. *28 de octubre: Tiempos de amor, juventud y libertad de Hou Hsiao Hsien. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: J'ai vu tuer ben barka de Serge Le Péron. *3 de noviembre: ''Un invitado por Navidad de Ben Verbong. *4 de noviembre: ''Agua de Deepa Mehta. *4 de noviembre: Chicken Little de Mark Dindal. *4 de noviembre: Jarhead, el infierno espera de Sam Mendes. *4 de noviembre: Match Point de Woody Allen (fecha de España). *5 de noviembre: Takeshis' de Takeshi Kitano. *8 de noviembre: ''Zathura: Una aventura espacial de Jon Favreau. *9 de noviembre: ''Feliz Navidad de Christian Carion. *9 de noviembre: Get rich or die tryin' de Jim Sheridan. *9 de noviembre: Héroes del cielo de Gérard Pirès. *10 de noviembre: El gran silencio de Philip Gröning. *10 de noviembre: ''Harsh Times de David Ayer. *11 de noviembre: ''El jardinero fiel de Fernando Meirelles. *11 de noviembre: La huella del silencio de Scott McGehee y David Siegel. *11 de noviembre: Lie with me: El diario íntimo de Leila de Clément Virgo. *11 de noviembre: Orgullo y prejuicio de Joe Wright. *11 de noviembre: Segundo asalto de Daniel Cebrián. *11 de noviembre: Sin control de Mikael Håfström. *18 de noviembre: En la cuerda floja de James Mangold. *18 de noviembre: Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego de Mike Newell. *18 de noviembre: Melisa P. de Luca Guadagnino. *18 de noviembre: Stoned de Stephen Woolley. *18 de noviembre: The libertine de Laurence Dunmore. *18 de noviembre: Veinte años no es nada de Joaquím Jordà. *23 de noviembre: In the mix de Ron Underwood. *23 de noviembre: La cosecha de hielo de Harold Ramis. *23 de noviembre: Míos, tuyos y nuestros de Raja Gosnell. *23 de noviembre: ¡Palacio real! de Valérie Lemercier. *23 de noviembre: Sólo amigos de Roger Kumble. *23 de noviembre: Syriana de Stephen Gaghan. *25 de noviembre: Mrs. Henderson presenta de Stephen Frears. *25 de noviembre: Workingman's Death de Michael Glawogger. *30 de noviembre: Darshan: El abrazo de Jan Kounen. *20 de noviembre: El infierno de Danis Tanovic. *2 de diciembre: Bodas por encargo de Nisha Ganatra. *2 de diciembre: Doom de Andrzej Bartkowiak. *2 de diciembre: Transamérica de Duncan Tucker. *7 de diciembre: De Griezelbus de Pieter Kuijpers. *9 de diciembre: Brokeback Mountain de Ang Lee. *9 de diciembre: Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Armario de Andrew Adamson. *9 de diciembre: Memorias de una Geisha de Rob Marshal. *13 de diciembre: King Kong de Peter Jackson. *14 de diciembre: Los tres entierros de Melquiades Estrada de Tommy Lee Jones. *15 de diciembre: La Promesa: La leyenda de los caballeros del viento de Chen Kaige. *16 de diciembre: La increíble pero cierto historia de Caperucita Roja de Cory Edwards. *16 de diciembre: La joya de la familia de Thomas Bezucha. *16 de diciembre: Lassie de Charles Sturridge. *16 de diciembre: Los productores de Susan Stroman. *21 de diciembre: Dick y Jane: Ladrones de risa de Dean Parisot. *21 de diciembre: Doce fuera de casa de Adam Shankman. *23 de diciembre: El farsante de Barry W. Blaustein. *12 de diciembre: Múnich de Steven Spielberg. *25 de diciembre: Casanova de Lasse Hallström. *25 de diciembre: Dicen por ahí de Rob Reiner. *25 de diciembre: El nuevo mundo de Terrence Malick. *30 de diciembre: Matador de Richard Shepard. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Rodajes *''Volver'' de Pedro Almodóvar *''Salvador'' de Manuel Huerga *''La dama boba'' de Manuel Iborra *''La distancia'' de Iñaki Doroso *''Banderas de nuestros padres'' de Clint Eastwood Óscars *Mejor Película: Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Dirección: Clint Eastwood por Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Actor Protagonista: Jamie Foxx por Ray *Mejor Actriz Protagonista: Hilary Swank por Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Actor de Reparto: Morgan Freeman por Million Dollar Baby *Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Cate Blanchett por El aviador *Mejor Película de Animación: Los Increíbles *Mejor Guion Original: Charlie Kaufman, Michel Gondry y Pierre Bismuth por Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind *Mejor Guion Adaptado: Alexander Payne y Jim Taylor por Entre copas *Mejor Fotografía: Robert Richardson por El aviador *Mejor Montaje: Thelma Schoonmaker por El aviador *Mejor Dirección Artística: Dante Ferretti por El aviador *Mejor Banda Sonora: Jan A. P. Kaczmarek por Descubriendo Nunca Jamás *Mejor Canción Original: Jorge Drexler por Al otro lado del río de Diarios de motocicleta *Mejor Sonido: Scott Millan, Greg Orloff, Bob Beemer y Steve Cantamessa por Ray *Mejor Montaje de Sonido: Michael Silvers y Randy Thom por Los Increíbles *Mejor Vestuario: Sandy Powell por El aviador *Mejor Maquillaje: Valli O'Reilly y Bill Corso por Una serie de catastróficas desdichas de Lemony Snicket *Mejor Efectos Visuales: John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara y John Frazier por Spider-Man 2 *Mejor Largometraje Documental: Born into brothels *Mejor Cortometraje Documental: Mighty times: the children's march *Mejor Cortometraje de Animación: Ryan *Mejor Cortometraje de Acción Real: Wasp *Mejor Película de Habla no Inglesa: Mar adentro *Óscars Honoríficos: Sidney Lumet y Roger Mayor Música Televisión *Selena VIVE: Homenaje a Selena Quintanilla Pérez Premio Nobel *Física: Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall y Theodor W. Hänsch. *Química: Robert H. Grubbs, Richard R. Schrock e Yves Chauvin. *Medicina: Robin Warren y Barry Marshall. *Literatura: Harold Pinter. *Paz: Organismo Internacional de Energía Atómica y Mohamed ElBaradei. *Economía: Robert J. Aumann y Thomas C. Schelling. Premio Príncipe de Asturias *Artes: Maia Plisetskaya y Tamara Rojo. *Ciencias Sociales: Giovanni Sartori. *Comunicación y Humanidades: Institutos de la lengua europeos: Goethe-Institut, Instituto Cervantes, Instituto Camões, Alliance Française, Società Dante Alighieri, British Council. *Concordia: Hijas de la Caridad de San Vicente de Paúl. *Cooperación Internacional: Simone Veil. *Deportes: Fernando Alonso. *Investigación Científica y Técnica: Antonio Damasio. *Letras: Nélida Piñón. Premio Cervantes *Sergio Pitol (México, 1933) novelista Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 60° Aniversario de la Conferencia de San Francisco60° Aniversario de la Conferencia de San Francisco * 60° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas60° Aniversario de las Naciones Unidas ** 60° Aniversario de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas60° Aniversario de la Carta de las Naciones UnidasExposición fotográfica conmemorativa del 60° Aniversario de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas Referencias Enlaces externos * January * January 5 – Eris, the most massive known dwarf planet in the Solar System, is discovered by a team led by Michael E. Brown using images originally taken on , 2003, at the Palomar Observatory. * January 7 – Crevalcore train crash in Italy: 17 dead and dozens injured. * January 12 – ''Deep Impact'' is launched from Cape Canaveral with the purpose of studying the comet Tempel 1. * January 14 – The ''Huygens'' spacecraft lands on Titan, the largest moon of Saturn. * January 20 – George W. Bush is inaugurated for a second term as President of the United States. February * February 10 – North Korea announces that it possesses nuclear weapons as a protection against the hostility it says it perceives from the United States. * February 14 – Former Lebanese Prime Minister Rafic Hariri is assassinated, along with 21 others, by a suicide bomber in Beirut. * February 16 – The Kyoto Protocol officially goes into effect. March * March 14 – The People's Republic of China ratifies an anti-secession law, aimed at preventing Taiwan from declaring independence. * March 24 – The President of Kyrgyzstan Askar Akayev is overthrown following mass anti-government demonstrations and flees the country. * March 28 – The 8.6 Nias–Simeulue earthquake shakes northern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong), leaving 915–1,314 people dead and 340–1,146 injured. April * April 2 – Pope John Paul II dies; over four million people travel to the Vatican to mourn him. Pope Benedict XVI succeeds him on April 19, becoming the 265th pope. * April 9 – Charles, Prince of Wales marries Camilla Parker Bowles in a civil ceremony at Windsor's Guildhall. Camilla receives the title Duchess of Cornwall. * April 23 – The first ever YouTube video is uploaded, titled Me at the zoo. * April 26 – Syria withdraws the last of its military garrison from Lebanon, ending its 29-year military occupation of the country. * April 27 – The Superjumbo jet aircraft Airbus A380 makes its first flight from Toulouse. May * May 13 – Uzbek Interior Ministry and National Security Service troops massacre at least 200 protesters in the city of Andijan. June * June 21 – A Volna booster rocket carrying the first light sail spacecraft fails 83 seconds after its launch, destroying the spacecraft. July * July 2 – Live 8, a set of 10 simultaneous concerts, takes place throughout the world, raising interest in the Make Poverty History campaign. * July 6 **The European Parliament rejects the Proposed directive on the patentability of computer-implemented inventions in its second reading. ** The International Olympic Committee awards London the right to host the 2012 Summer Olympics. * July 7 – Four coordinated suicide bombings hit central London, killing 52 people and injuring over 700. * July 23 – A series of bombings hit the resort city of Sharm el-Sheikh, Egypt, killing over 80 people. * July 28 – The Provisional Irish Republican Army announces an end to the armed campaign it has pursued since 1969, and orders all its units to drop their arms. August * August 12 – The Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter is launched from Cape Canaveral, designed to explore Mars. * August 14 – Helios Airways Flight 522, en route from Larnaca, Cyprus to Prague, Czech Republic via Athens, crashes in the hills near Grammatiko, Greece, killing 121 passengers and crew. * August 16 – West Caribbean Airways Flight 708 crashes into a mountain in Venezuela, killing 160 passengers and crew. * August 18 – Peace Mission 2005, the first joint China–Russia military exercise, begins its eight-day training on the Shandong Peninsula. * August 29 – Hurricane Katrina makes landfall along the U.S. Gulf Coast, causing severe damage and killing over a thousand people and dealing an estimated $108 billion in damage. * August 31 – A stampede at the Al-Aaimmah bridge in Baghdad, Iraq, kills 953 Shia Muslim pilgrims who were celebrating a religious festival. September * September 7 – Egypt holds its first ever multi-party presidential election, which is marred with allegations of fraud. * September 12 – Israel demolishes multiple settlements and withdraws its army from the Gaza Strip. * September 19 – North Korea agrees to stop building nuclear weapons in exchange for aid and cooperation. * September 30 – Controversial drawings of Muhammad are printed in the Danish newspaper Jyllands-Posten, sparking outrage and violent riots by Muslims around the world. October * October 8 – The 7.6 Kashmir earthquake strikes Azad Kashmir, Pakistan and nearby areas with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing more than 86,000 people and displacing several million more. * October 12 – The second manned Chinese spacecraft, Shenzhou 6, is launched. * October 15 – The 2005 Iraqi Constitution is approved by Iraqi voters. * October 19 – The trial of Saddam Hussein begins. *October 24 – Hurricane Wilma made landfall near Cape Romano. November * November 9 – At least 60 people are killed and 115 more are wounded in a series of coordinated suicide bombings in Amman, Jordan. * November 11 – In Kazakhstan, Zamanbek Nurkadilov, former mayor of Almaty, government minister and a political opponent of Nursultan Nazarbayev is found dead at his family compound.http://www.eurasianet.org/departments/insight/articles/eav111405.shtml * November 13 – Andrew Stimpson, a 25-year-old Scottish man, is reported as the first person proven to have been 'cured' of HIV. * November 22 – Angela Merkel assumes office as the first female Chancellor of Germany. * November 23 – Ellen Johnson Sirleaf wins the Liberian general election, making her the first democratically elected female head of state in Africa. * November 28 – The United Nations Climate Change conference is held in Montreal. * November 30 – Surgeons in France carry out the first human face transplant with Isabelle Dinoire becoming the first person to undergo it. December * December 12 – Scientists announce that they have created mice with small amounts of human brain cells in an effort to make realistic models of neurological disorders. * December 18 – Chad descends into civil war after various rebel forces, with support from Sudan, attack the capital, N'Djamena. * December 31 – Another second is added, 23:59:60, to end the year 2005, the first time since 1998. Births * January 11 – Roksana Węgiel, Polish singer, winner of Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 * February – Alma Deutscher, English composer, violinist, pianist and child prodigy * February 10 – Rio Suzuki, Japanese actress and tarento * February 21 – Hong Hwa-ri, South Korean actress * February 25 – Noah Jupe, English actor * March 26 – Ella Anderson, American actress * April 29 – Prince Dipangkorn Rasmijoti of Thailand, son of King Maha Vajiralongkorn, Rama X of Thailand and his wife Srirasmi Suwadee * June 26 – Princess Alexia of the Netherlands, daughter of Willem-Alexander, Prince of Orange * July 25 – Pierce Gagnon, American actor * October 4 – Rina Endō, Japanese actress * October 15 – Prince Christian of Denmark, son of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and his wife Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark * October 31 – Leonor, Princess of Asturias, daughter of Felipe VI of Spain and his wife Letizia * December 3 – Prince Sverre Magnus of Norway, grandson of King Harald V of Norway Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Shirley Chisholm, American politician (b. 1924) ** Eugene J. Martin, American artist (b. 1938) * January 4 – Alton Tobey, American artist (b. 1914) * January 10 ** Princess Joséphine Charlotte of Belgium, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1927) ** James Forman, American civil rights activist (b. 1928) * January 12 – Amrish Puri, Indian actor (b. 1932) * January 15 – Victoria de los Ángeles, Spanish Catalan soprano (b. 1923) * January 17 ** Virginia Mayo, American actress (b. 1920) ** Zhao Ziyang, 3rd Premier of China (b. 1919) * January 20 – Per Borten, 14th Prime Minister of Norway (b. 1913) * January 23 – Johnny Carson, American television host (b. 1925) * January 25 – Philip Johnson, American architect (b. 1906) February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Max Schmeling, German boxer (b. 1905) * February 3 ** Ernst Mayr, German-American biologist (b. 1904) ** Zurab Zhvania, 4th Prime Minister of Georgia (b. 1963) * February 4 – Ossie Davis, American actor (b. 1917) * February 5 – Gnassingbé Eyadéma, 3rd President of Togo (b. 1935) * February 7 – Atli Dam, 3-Time Prime Minister of Faroe Islands (b. 1932) * February 10 ** Ben Jones, 7th Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1924) ** Arthur Miller, American playwright (b. 1915) * February 12 – Rafael Vidal, Venezuelan swimmer and sports commentator (b. 1964) * February 13 – Lúcia Santos, Portuguese nun (b. 1907) * February 14 – Rafic Hariri, 2-Time Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1944) * February 17 ** Narriman Sadek, Queen of Egypt (b. 1933) ** Omar Sívori, Argentinian footballer (b. 1935) * February 20 ** Sandra Dee, American actress (b. 1942) ** Hunter S. Thompson, American journalist (b. 1937) * February 22 – Simone Simon, French actress (b. 1910) * February 25 ** Peter Benenson, British lawyer and founder of Amnesty International (b. 1921) ** Atef Sedky, 45th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1930) March ]] * March 3 – Rinus Michels, Dutch soccer player and coach (b. 1928) * March 6 ** Hans Bethe, German-American physicist (b. 1906) ** Teresa Wright, American actress (b. 1918) * March 15 – Audrey Callaghan, Spouse of the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1915) * March 17 – George F. Kennan, American diplomat and political advisor (b. 1904) * March 19 – John Z. DeLorean, American car maker (b.1925) * March 22 ** Clemente Domínguez y Gómez, Spanish spiritual leader (b. 1946) ** Kenzō Tange, Japanese architect (b. 1913) * March 26 – James Callaghan, 70th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1912) * March 29 – Johnnie Cochran, American lawyer (b. 1937) * March 30 – Robert Creeley, American poet (b. 1926) April ]] * April 1 – Miguel Vila Luna, Dominican architect and painter (b. 1964) * April 2 – Pope John Paul II (b. 1920) * April 5 – Saul Bellow, Canadian-American writer (b. 1915) * April 6 – Rainier III, Prince of Monaco (b. 1923) * April 13 – Nikola Ljubičić, Serbian general and politician, 10th President of Serbia (b. 1916) * April 23 – John Mills, English actor (b. 1908) * April 24 – Ezer Weizman, 7th President of Israel (b. 1924) * April 26 – Maria Schell, Austrian actress (b. 1926) May ]] * May 2 – Wee Kim Wee, 4th President of Singapore (b. 1915) * May 13 – George Dantzig, American mathematician (b. 1914) * May 17 – Frank Gorshin, American actor, impressionist, and comedian (b. 1933) * May 25 – Ismail Merchant, Indian film producer (b. 1936) * May 26 ** Eddie Albert, American actor (b. 1906) ** Sangoulé Lamizana, 2nd President and 2nd Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1916) June ]] * June 6 ** Anne Bancroft, American actress (b. 1931) ** Bolívar Urrutia Parrilla, 21st President of Panama (b. 1918) * June 11 – Vasco Gonçalves, 103rd Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1921) * June 13 – Álvaro Cunhal, Portuguese politician (b. 1913) * June 20 – Jack Kilby, American engineer (b. 1923) * June 21 – Jaime Sin, 30th Archbishop of Manila (b. 1928) * June 25 – Domino Harvey, British-American bounty hunter (b. 1969) July ]] * July 1 – Luther Vandross, American singer (b. 1951) * July 4 – June Haver, American actress and singer (b. 1926) * July 6 ** Evan Hunter, American writer (b. 1926) ** Claude Simon, Malagasy-French novelist and critic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1913) * July 17 – Edward Heath, 68th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1916) * July 18 – William Westmoreland, American army general (b. 1914) * July 20 – James Doohan, Canadian actor (b. 1920) * July 21 – Long John Baldry, British musician (b. 1941) * July 31 – Wim Duisenberg, Dutch politician (b. 1935) August ]] * August 1 – King Fahd of Saudi Arabia (b. 1921) * August 6 – Robin Cook, British politician (b. 1946) * August 7 – Peter Jennings, Canadian-American news anchor (b. 1938) * August 8 ** Barbara Bel Geddes, American actress, artist, and children's author (b. 1922) ** Ahmed Deedat, South African preacher (b. 1918) * August 9 – Matthew McGrory, American actor (b. 1973) * August 12 – Lakshman Kadirgamar, foreign minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1932) * August 13 – David Lange, 32nd Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1942) * August 16 – Brother Roger, Swiss monastic and founder of the Taizé Community (b. 1915) * August 19 ** Faimalaga Luka, 6th Prime Minister of Tuvalu (b. 1940) ** Mo Mowlam, British politician (b. 1949) * August 31 – Joseph Rotblat, Polish-British physicist (b. 1908) September ]] * September 3 – William Rehnquist, American lawyer and 16th Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1924) * September 6 – Eugenia Charles, 3rd Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1919) * September 13 – Julio César Turbay Ayala, 25th President of Colombia (b. 1916) * September 14 – Robert Wise, American film director (b. 1914) * September 18 – Michael Park, English Rally driver (b. 1966) * September 20 – Simon Wiesenthal, Austrian Holocaust survivor and Nazi hunter (b. 1908) * September 23 – Roger Brierley, English actor (b. 1935) * September 25 – Don Adams, American actor (b. 1923) October ]] * October 10 – Milton Obote, 2nd President of Uganda (b. 1925) * October 17 – Ba Jin, Chinese writer (b. 1904) * October 22 – Arman, French-American artist (b. 1928) * October 24 ** José Azcona del Hoyo, 61st President of Honduras (b. 1926) ** Rosa Parks, American civil rights activist (b. 1913) * October 28 – Richard Smalley, American chemist and physicist (b. 1943) November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Michael Piller, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1948) * November 2 – Ferruccio Valcareggi, Italian football player and manager (b. 1919) * November 5 – John Fowles, English novelist (b. 1926) * November 9 – K. R. Narayanan, 10th President of India (b. 1920) * November 11 – **Moustapha Akkad, Syrian-American film producer (b. 1930) **Zamanbek Nurkadilov, Kazakh politician (b. 1944) * November 13 – Eddie Guerrero, Mexican-American professional wrestler (b. 1967) * November 16 – Henry Taube, Canadian-American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1915) * November 19 – Erik Balling, Danish television and film director (b. 1924) * November 24 – Pat Morita, American actor (b. 1932) * November 25 ** George Best, Northern Irish footballer (b. 1946) ** Richard Burns, English rally driver (b. 1971) * November 28 – Tony Meehan, English drummer (The Shadows) (b. 1943) December ]] ]] * December 2 – Mohammed Hamza Zubeidi, 59th Prime Minister of Iraq (b. 1938) * December 6 – Devan Nair, 3rd President of Singapore (b. 1923) * December 10 – Richard Pryor, American comedian (b. 1940) * December 13 – Stanley Williams, American gang leader (b. 1953) * December 16 – John Spencer, American actor (b. 1946) * December 23 – Yao Wenyuan, Chinese politician (b. 1931) * December 25 – Birgit Nilsson, Swedish soprano (b. 1918) * December 26 – Vincent Schiavelli, American actor (b. 1948) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Robert Grubbs, Richard Schrock, and Yves Chauvin * Economics – Robert J. Aumann, and Thomas Schelling * Literature – Harold Pinter * Peace – Mohamed ElBaradei * Physics – Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall, and Theodor W. Hänsch * Physiology or Medicine – Robin Warren, and Barry Marshall New English words and terms *''didymo'' *''functional calculus'' *''glamping'' *''locavore'' *''microblogging'' *''pre-exposure prophylaxis'' *''ransomware'' *''rock snot'' *''sexting'' *''truther'' *''vodcast'' See also References Category:2005